Kindred Spirits
by flipgurlpink11
Summary: They were once orphans until they were adopted by different families & parted ways. Now years later, fate brings them back together as they struggle through the changes in their lives. Troyella fic. Read and Review please!
1. Have You Seen It Rain?

**Kindred Spirits**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any rights to Disney or High School Musical. The only thing I own are any of the characters that aren't related to the movie._

**Author's Notes: **_The story follows during an eleven year time period leading up to the timeframe of when the movie takes place. This is my first Troy/Gabriella story. I hope you guys read and I would appreciate some feedback._

**Summary: **_They were once orphans until they were adopted and parted ways. Now 11 years later, fate brings them back together but will they remember each other?_

**Chapter 1: Have You Seen the Rain?**

_Los Angeles General Hospital: Children's Ward_

"How's he doing?" Dr. Russell asked as he was checking up on a young boy who was just reeled into the children's ward.

"The boy's vital signs seem to be stabilizing and there's no internal injuries except for the broken arm and the bruises," one of the nurses stated, "There was signs of fractured ribs but they're healing."

"What about the parents?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Russell…but the boy's parents didn't survive," the nurse sighed, "They were killed in the impact during the pileup on highway 23. It was a miracle that this young boy survived. According to the accident report, the boy doesn't have any other relatives in the city and he'll end up in the care of the state of California."

"There's a social worker from St. Luke's Children Group Home tending to a case right now with a deceased cancer patient who passed away a few hours ago," Dr. Russell sighed, "Her daughter has been arranged to go into the care of the attendants at St. Luke's…we'll probably have to arrange for the boy to go with them too once he checks out."

"Doctor…the boy is waking up." A young five year old with brown hair and blue eyes begin to stir as he woke up and found himself wrapped with a bandaged over his forehead and around his arms. He was put a children's hospital set of pajamas as he looked around and was confused by his surroundings.

"Where…Where am I?" the five year old boy asked, "Who…Who are you?"

"It's okay son you're safe," Dr. Russell replied, "You're at the hospital and you were involved in a really bad car accident…but you are very lucky to survive. My name is Dr. Russell and is your name Troy?"

"Yes sir," Troy shyly said, "My head hurts…are you a doctor?"

"I am a doctor and you will be okay I promise you Troy."

"What about mommy and daddy?" Troy asked, "Where are mommy and daddy? Are they here at the hospital doctor? Are they okay? I want my mommy and daddy!"

"This is hard to tell you this Troy…but I'm sorry," Dr. Russell sighed, "Your parents…they didn't make it I'm so sorry Troy…but your parents died in the car accident."

"No…no…this is not true!" Troy started tearing up crying, "Mommy and daddy aren't dead! You stop lying to me! Mommy and daddy can't be dead! I want my mommy! I want my daddy! I want my mommy! I want my daddy!"

"I know it's hard to believe this Troy but your parents are gone," the nurse replied trying to counsel the little weeping boy. He was distraught and upset to face the fact that his parents are dead and he had to face life alone without them, "It will be alright don't worry…you just let it out, just let it out."

"Mommy and daddy promised they won't leave me," Troy cried, "Why did they leave me? I'm all alone now without mommy and daddy! I want them back!"

"Nurse Kelly…just let the boy be," Dr. Russell replied to the nurse, "Troy needs some time alone he's just too young to understand the concept of death. Kids have their own way of coping…it's grateful he'll make a recovery, but he needs time to fully heal."

"Mommy, daddy…I love you so much," Troy cried, "I miss you so much…I love you but why did you have to leave me alone?"

_The Waiting Room…_

"I don't want to go! Why did mommy have to die? I thought mommy was going to be alright you lied to me! I want my mommy back!" A young five year old girl with black hair and brown eyes wearing a white dress and black dress shoes was crying in the waiting room while a social worker in her late twenties tried to counsel the young girl sitting across from her in the room.

"Gabriella I know it's hard to accept that your mommy is not here I'm so sorry," Paige the social worker replied, "I made a promise to your mommy I will look after you."

"Then bring my mommy back!" Gabriella yelled crying, "Mommy said she will get better!"

"I know your mommy would have wanted to get better and she did everything she could but in the end," Paige sighed, "In the end…her body just gave up. Remember that your mommy loved you very much until she died…she wouldn't have ever forgotten about you."

"What…what will happen to me now?" Gabriella asked, "Will…I live with my daddy?"

"If that were only possible sweetie but we don't know where he is," Paige replied trying to counsel the little girl, "We arrived for some nice people to look after you at St. Luke's and they will treat with care and kindness. I promise they will look after you…it was arranged by your mom if in case of any circumstances."

"Am I…going to live with strangers now?"

"It's a children's group home for kids…they are very nice people until we can arrange for proper housing Gabriella it's just temporary."

"Mommy…she did this before she died? She knew and she was going to leave alone with strange people I don't know! I don't want to go! I want my mommy back! I want to go home with mommy! I don't want to go with any strangers! You can't make me go!"

"I know it's difficult Gabriella but everything will be fine I promise you," Paige tried to assure her attempting to give her a hug, "I know it's scary but you'll be fine you have to trust me!"

"I won't go! I want mommy back! Why would mommy leave me alone?" Gabriella yelled crying and running out of the waiting room, "Mommy…why did you have to go?"

"Gabriella! Gabriella come back!" Paige yelled as Dr. Russell came into the room, "Is something the matter doctor?"

"Ms. Carter I was wondering if it was possible if you arrange to take one more patient with you along with the girl to St. Luke's?" Dr. Russell asked, "I take it the young girl is upset."

"It's hard for children to face the world alone without their parents," Paige sighed, "I don't know how they can cope with the facts of life and death at such a young age."

"I know that feeling," Dr. Russell sighed, "My recent patient the young boy Troy who survived the pileup accident on Highway 23 woke up to find out his parents are dead. How did that young girl take the news?"

"Gabriella…is not doing too good and just ran off," Paige replied, "I see…you want to talk about your patient Troy. Don't worry doctor…we'll arrange for him to stay at St. Luke's also after he makes a full recovery. I'll call the group home and I need to find Gabriella also."

"I assure you Ms. Carter she'll need some time alone," Dr. Russell assured her, "It's raining outside and kids at this time of grief need to be alone to let out everything they're feeling."

_A few hours later..._

About four hours passed since Troy heard the news about his parents' deatt. He just laid in bed staring at the teddy bear one of the nurses left for him on his nightstand table next to his bed. Troy kept crying about the fact he would be alone and never see his parents again that he decided to get out of his hospital bed and began to walk down the hallways in the children's ward with the teddy bear in hand.

He heard the rain outside and it kept him awake that he had difficulty sleeping. As he came towards a corridor, he began to hear crying coming from the stairwell. Troy slowly opened the door to the stairwell as he begin to climb up following the crying until he spotted a girl with black hair and brown around his age sitting on the stairs crying.

"Are you alright?" Troy slowly asked the girl, "Why…why are you crying?"

"My mommy died and she left me alone and now I have to go live in this place with all these strange people I don't know," Gabriella said crying, "I want my mommy back! I don't want to be alone anymore and I want to go home with my mommy…but she's gone!"

"My mommy and daddy are gone too," Troy sighed as he began to tear up too, "They died in a car accident the doctor man told me…I woke up and found mommy and daddy gone. People cry and they say when it rains people cry more."

"You have a lot of bandages on you…are you hurt?"

"They said I was in a car accident and I lived…but mommy and daddy didn't but I'm good. I feel alone without my mommy and daddy around that I don't get to go home to all my toys and all my favorite things."

"What is your name?"

"My name…my name is Troy what about you? What is your name?" Troy asked.

"I'm…I'm Gabriella…but mommy calls me Gabi for short. Can you call me Gabi?"

"Okay it's nice to meet you Gabi," Troy slowly smiled as the two sat on the stairs, "What happens now? Are you going away? I don't want to be alone."

"I don't know…but I don't want to be alone," Gabriella sighed as she grabbed his arm, "Will you…will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone and I'm scared of the thunder."

"Boys aren't suppose to be scared…but I am sometimes too. I will stay with you Gabi don't worry I promise…so we don't have to be alone and scared of the thunder." Troy just sat there with his new friend Gabriella as they heard the thunderstorm outside. She clutched onto the teddy bear Troy had in his hand and held the other arm of the bear. They sat and watched through the window the rain outside.

"I miss my mommy and daddy," Troy sighed looking out at the window, "I don't know where they went or where they are. They told me I have to be strong no matter what."

"You look strong…because you're not scared of the thunder like me," Gabriella said, "Does this mean I'm not alone anymore."

"Don't worry…you're not alone," Troy slowly smiled, "You're with me…and I'm not alone too because you're brave."

L


	2. The Start of Something New

**Chapter 2: The Start of Something New**

_St. Luke's Children Group Home…_

A few days later after Troy checked out of the hospital, he was sent to St. Luke's Children's Group Home for orphaned kids along with Gabriella. As Paige drove them to the children's home, the thought of being orphans scared the two of them and the two remained quiet throughout the car ride. They pulled up into the driveway and saw a giant mansion like house with a small chapel a few feet away from the main house. They was a woman dressed in nun attire waiting in front of the house for them to arrive.

"Hello Ms. Carter it's such a pleasure to see you again," the nun replied, "So…where are the little ones who will be joining our home?"

"They're right in the car," Paige said as she opened the back door, "Troy, Gabriella c'mon you guys I want you to meet someone. Sister Kathryn…I would like to meet Troy and Gabriella. Guys what do you say?" The two of them just silently stared at the nun as she smiled but they hid behind their social worker.

"Oh…we got ourselves some shy little angels don't worry," Sister Kathryn smiled, "We'll make them feel welcomed. I am Sister Kathryn and I am one of the people in charge of St. Luke's for you children. Troy, Gabriella…there's nothing to be afraid of God will always be there to protect you and keep you safe."

"Guys…it's time to go with Sister Kathryn," Paige said the two were taken by the nun, "I will check up on you guys in a few weeks take care."

Sister Kathryn took the two of them and showed them around the entire group home. Once the tour was over, they were escorted to their sleeping quarters and the rooms they were staying in. The sister gave Troy and Gabriella a set of clothes that looked like school uniforms like the other children were wearing which consisted of a white dress shirt and grey pants for Troy with a navy blue vest while Gabriella had a white dress shirt with a navy blue checkered overall strap dress over it. They were given a pair of black shoes and white socks after they were changed.

"Okay you two I know it's very scary to be in a new place like St. Luke's but I promise you that you will make a lot of new friends here," Sister Kathryn said to them, "These are the clothes we have the children wear during the school hours. Right now until we get some donations…the uniforms will be the temporary clothing for regular outing."

"Will…I get all my old toys and clothes back from my mommy and daddy?" Troy asked.

"I talked to Paige and traditionally all the children who are sent to stay here are given any of the personal belongings they had brought here," Sister Kathryn assured them, "Your stuff will be sent to you in a few weeks…but usually any free clothes at the moment will be received through donations to the group home."

"Thank you Sister Kathryn," Gabriella said, "That's really nice of you."

"You're very welcome Gabriella," Sister Kathryn replied, "Now you guys go along and play and we'll call you for supper later."

Days passed as Troy and Gabriella was become accustomed to their stay to their new surrounds and new home for now. As promise Sister Kathryn and the other ministers of St. Luke's made them feel at home and after the arrival of their belongings, at least it gave them comfort of having a piece of the memory of their parents left. They became used to the routine of school lessons, prayer in the chapel, recreation time, the dosage of their main meals and playing with the other kids.

However for Troy and Gabriella it was different. At times Troy would being playing a game of tag with some of the boys his age, but Gabriella kept to herself a lot and hardly didn't speak to the other kids or anyone else besides Sister Kathryn or any of the other staff members. One day during free play outside, Gabriella was playing with a red ball when a few boys took Gabriella's ball making her cry.

"That's a nice ball…I want to play with it!" one of the little boys said taking Gabriella's ball.

"Oh look little cry baby is going to cry," another boy teased, "What are you going to do? Are you going to cry to mommy and daddy?"

"She doesn't have one!" another boy teased as they were playing a game of keep away as Gabriella was struggling to get her ball back, "What are you going to do?"

"She's crying again…you're name is going to be crybaby from now on!" the boys teased as they laughed and teased. Troy was not too far from where Gabriella was outside in the yard as he saw the group of boys tease Gabriella and passing around her red rubber ball.

"Crybaby! Crybaby! Crybaby!" the boys kept on teasing making Gabriella cry more.

"Hey!" Troy yelled going up to them, "Stop it…you give her back her ball!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" one of them said in a mean voice, "It's mine and besides I want to keep it!"

"That's her ball and you took it from her!" Troy snapped, "Now I said give it back or else!"

"What are you going to do about it?" one them taunted Troy.

"I'll…hurt you if you don't!" Troy replied as he pushed one of the boys down, "Now give the ball back to Gabi right now!" Troy began shoving all the boys teasing Gabriella down forcing them to give back her rubber ball.

"Fine…you can have your stupid ball…besides it's not pretty," they replied as they went away and threw the ball at Troy.

"Don't cry…here's your ball back," Troy said giving Gabriella her ball, "Hey…don't let those mean boys make you cry because if they make you cry then it will mean you're weak. Boys like to make girls cry a lot and it's not good if you cry too much. You have to be brave and strong and stand up to bullies or else they will make you cry more. You…haven't said anything to me when we first got here and you haven't talked to anyone. Why don't you say something then?"

"Thank you…Troy," Gabriella slowly smiled, "Thank you…for getting my ball back."

"You're very welcome," Troy smiled, "Why are you playing alone? Don't you have any friends?"

"People don't like to be my friend because they treat me different," Gabriella sighed, "Unlike you…other kids like you Troy and I don't want to be alone without any friends. Other kids pick on me a lot because I don't like to say much and they hurt my feelings."

"That's wrong for other kids to do that to you Gabi they shouldn't and it's mean for them. I don't like it when other kids say mean things about me and it hurts my feelings…but they shouldn't do that to you too. You don't let other kids hurt your feelings okay Gabi?"

"Okay then I won't Troy…I'll try to be brave like you."

"If other kids pick on you…then you tell me and I will protect you okay? I'll be your friend from now on and I will not let other kids make you feel sad and you don't have to be alone anymore promise? I promise I won't let anyone make fun of you and I will protect you Gabi?"

"Does that mean…we're friends from now on? Will you be there no matter what Troy?"

"It's a promise…that since we're here from now on I'll be your friend and you can talk to me all you want okay," Troy smiled as he and Gabriella continued to play ball. After the two of them finished playing, they went to the playground away from the other kids alone as the two were sitting watching the other kids play.

"Troy…do you miss your mommy and daddy?" Gabriella asked.

"I wish my mommy and daddy were still here," Troy said looking down, "Sister Kathryn says that mommy and daddy are with the angels in heaven. I don't know where you find angels but she says you pray to them every night."

"Is that why Sister Kathryn tells us to pray every night Troy? I wish…I could find mommy again and tell her that I love her very much. She was the prettiest lady ever…but I don't know where she is now. I want to find mommy…but I don't know where to look."

"Sister Kathryn says you pray every night and then you get to talk to your mommy is what she said. I heard it from one of the stories she was reading and she says that it's because of this guy name God we have to be here. That is what she told the bigger kids."

"You're lucky…because you had a mommy and daddy," Gabriella said, "I only had a mommy and that was it."

"What about your daddy…why didn't you go live with him instead of here?" Troy asked, "You have to have a daddy Gabi because all kids have mommies and daddies."

"I don't have one…mommy says I do but she never talked about him. I asked mommy one time about daddy but she says that daddy lives in England. I don't know where that is but she says it's very far away. Maybe…maybe we can go find our mommies and your daddy by asking the angels for help…but that's not possible because they're in heaven."

"I know…and heaven is more far than England I think," Troy replied, "But what finding your daddy instead? If he finds you then you get to live with him instead because you have a daddy now…I think it would sound nice."

"I wish I could but I don't know what my daddy looks like," Gabriella sighed, "Mommy never told me…even after she got sick. What about you…I don't want you to be alone without a friend and we promised we be friends."

"Maybe one day you'll find your daddy," Troy smiled, "At least you have a friend now that's all that counts right?"

"That's right we're friends now," Gabriella smiled as Sister Kathryn approached them with another boy with her.

"That's him Sister Kathryn he pushed me and my friends!" the boy replied, "And now he's hiding out with that girl!"

"Troy is that true?" Sister Kathryn asked, "Did you push Nick earlier?"

"I did…I'm sorry Sister Kathryn," Troy was apologizing, "I promise…I won't push again."

"Sister Kathryn!" Gabriella replied to her, "Troy did push Nick but it was because of me…they took my ball and wouldn't give it back so Troy got it back for me after they didn't want to return it. Nick and his friends were teasing me and making me cry but Troy came to stop them."

"It's true Sister Kathryn that Nick and his friends did take Gabi's ball and wouldn't give it back to her that's why I pushed him…I'm still sorry," Troy said to Sister Kathryn.

"Well I see…that you did that to help out Gabriella and I understand that Troy," Sister Kathryn replied to the kids, "Next time you shouldn't use violence to solve anything promise? I don't want you to be fighting because I know you're a good boy and you're very smart and you're better than that not to fight. I see that you and Gabriella have become fast friends now. Nick I'll talk to you later in regards of your behavior but Sister Patricia is looking for you."

"Alright Sister Kathryn," Nick replied as he left, "I'm sorry too."

"I'm just curious to why the two of you are here at this playground away from all the other children," Sister Kathryn asked them, "Are you two playing?"

"Yes Sister Kathryn," Troy and Gabriella smiled, "We were playing and talking."

"Well that is very nice of you that you two are now friends," Sister Kathryn smiled.

"Sister Kathryn…can we ask you something?" Gabriella replied, "Is it true that my mommy and Troy's mommy and daddy are in heaven with the angels?"

"Well you can say that," Sister Kathryn said, "But just because your parents are not here doesn't mean that they are gone forever. I want you two to remember that although sometimes you feel alone remember that your parents loved you very much and you'll always keep their memory in your hearts. You can always pray to God every night and ask him how they are doing in heaven."

"Does praying work?" Troy asked, "Will I be able to talk to God and ask him about mommy and daddy?"

"If you believe and concentrate he'll hear you," Sister Kathryn replied, "But I can see that he answered your prayers that you two won't be alone from now on. I can see God has plans for both of you…when you get older you'll understand."

"Did God plan for us to be friends too?" Gabriella and Troy asked.

"Just call it the start of something new children," Sister Kathryn replied as she took them inside for supper, "You two are two of a kind…what about we all go in and have supper."


	3. You've Got a Friend in Me

**Chapter 3: You've Got a Friend in Me**

About three months passed by and it was summertime in California. Once a month Troy and Gabriella would watch some of the other kids being adopted by other families, but not one family was ever interested in either of them. They were happy that the other kids were getting out and finding new families, but the concept of a new family scared both Troy and Gabriella that they were getting pretty comfortable at St. Luke's.

"I wonder what it's like when those kids get new mommies and daddies," Gabriella wondered.

"Which part is that?" Troy asked, "The part where the grown ups pick out which kid they're taking home or the other grownup stuff?"

"How do they pick out the kids?" Gabriella asked, "I mean the grownups have some sort of way they do it."

"Maybe they do like a little game to pick out which kid gets a new mommy or daddy Gabi I'm not sure…but it seems confusing."

"Oh look it's the rejects again," Nick replied coming up to them, "No wonder why no one wants to adopt you…especially a little crybaby reject girlie like you!"

"You're…you're a mean boy Nick," Gabriella said.

"Well I'm at least being truthful!" Nick sneered, "You always like to cry a lot and no one wouldn't want a girl who cries a lot!"

"You watch your mouth Nick!" Troy snapped stepping forward, "Don't you ever talk to Gabi like that you jerk!"

"Troy and Gabriella kissing in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Nick teased, "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Troy with a baby carriage…" Before Nick could finish Troy pushed Nick again to the ground.

"Don't ever make fun of me or Gabi again you hear me?" Troy replied in anger, "Or else I'll beat you up! I'll push you even harder…now get out of here!"

"Oh I'm telling on you!" Nick whined as he went away, "You'll always be nothing but rejects!"

"I said beat it because you're making my friend cry!" Troy yelled, "Don't worry Gabi he's gone now…he won't bother us I promise."

"Is he right about us being reject kids that people don't want to adopt us?" Gabriella asked.

"Don't listen to Nick because he's a big meany…someone will adopt us, the both of us I promise you that," Troy smiled, "We're not rejected kids who cry a lot we're friends and someone has to adopt us. Sister Kathryn says that we'll find families who want us and who would want them to live with us."

"I don't want to go anywhere without you…I wish you and me get adopted by the same family because for the first time I don't feel alone anymore Troy. With you being my friend it doesn't make me miss mommy so much…you are my best friend and it wouldn't matter whether or not any grownups want us, as long as we're friends that's what matters right?"

"You're my best friend too Gabi and with you I don't miss my mommy and daddy too much because I'm not alone. I hope someone will adopt the both of us too someday but I like being here at St. Luke's with you. If anything happens to you and someone makes fun of you I promise I'll protect you because mean kids like Nick should never pick and hurt my friend's feelings. When someone makes fun of you like Nick you tell me and then together we'll stand up to bullies like Nick…it's called courage. I'll teach you to be brave and strong and smile everyday because it shows you don't cry too much okay?"

"You're like my big brother Troy I wish I can be brave and strong like you who doesn't cry a lot. You always look after me and you always protect me from Nick and his friends whenever they tease me. I don't know what I would do if you weren't my friend because I wouldn't know how to talk much with people without you around. You teach me how to be brave and I promise this summer will have lots of fun together…you know where I want to go is the museum this summer."

"What's a museum like?" Troy asked, "I've…never been there before."

"It's like this big building my mommy took me too last summer and they have all this cool stuff in there," Gabriella smiled, "Mommy says it helps for educational thingy stuff and you learn lots of cool things and see a lot of neat statues and models there. I've been to lots of museums with mommy before they were nice all over the country!"

"I wish I could go to lots of places like you did Gabi," Troy added, "You must have been to so many cool places and you know how to have an adventure."

"I wish I could have your courage and be brave like you," Gabriella smiled, "Do you want to trade my adventuring for your courage?"

"It's a deal and we have all summer to teach each other," Troy replied taking Gabriella's hand as they went inside for prayer time, "I hear Sister Patricia calling us in for prayer."

_St. Luke's- Children's Dormitories_

A few nights later, Troy was sleeping in his dorm room when he heard footsteps in the hallway during the night. It woke him up as he got out of bed and went into the hallway as he saw a kid walking the hallways in their pajamas. He found Gabriella wondering the hallways as she had a backpack as she was making her way towards the main floor.

"Hey…shouldn't you be in bed Gabi?" Troy asked, "What are you doing up in the middle of the night?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Gabriella asked, "Promise me you won't tell anybody?"

"Where are you going in the middle of the night?"

"I'm…going to sneak out and I want to go to the Museum of Natural History," Gabriella answered, "I'm going to sneak out and visit it…will you like to come with me Troy? It will be an adventure."

"I don't know…because we might get in trouble by Sister Kathryn for sneaking out and running away from St. Luke's," Troy replied with fear, "What…if we get caught? What if they phone the cops on us for running away? Why do you want to go at this time of the night?"

"Because…it's what I used to do during the summertime with my mommy since I was three years old," Gabriella sighed, "Now that mommy's gone…I got no one else to go with to the museum, except for you."

"Then I'll go with you because I've never been to a museum before," Troy replied, "But we can't sneak out because it's the rule…"

"Really…you'll go with me to the museum?" Gabriella smiled, "Oh boy that's great Troy we'll have so much fun!"

"Children why are you awake in the middle of the night?" they heard Sister Kathryn coming downstairs as she found Troy and Gabriella in the hallway, "It is way past your bedtime."

"Sister Kathryn…can we plan a field trip tomorrow?" Troy and Gabriella asked, "Please?"

"You two seem like very curious adventurers and I am beginning to sense you wanted to go somewhere in the middle of the night," Sister Kathryn added as she looked at them curiously and suspiciously, "If you tell me where you want to go then I'll consider it since tomorrow our volunteers are coming for activity day with you children."

"Gabi says she thinks it would be a good idea for us to go to the Museum of Natural History for Activity Day," Troy smiled, "I've…never been to one and Gabi says her mommy used to take her there for educational stuff."

"The Museum of Natural History?" Sister Kathryn smiled, "It…seems like an adventure and a good suggestion from you and Gabriella. I'll talk to the others and we'll see if we can arrange a bus for tomorrow for all you children to visit, I'll call the museum to get a tour guide."

"Thank you Sister Kathryn," Troy and Gabriella replied, "You're very kind."

"God bless your little souls children," Sister Kathryn smiled, "Next time…if you want to plan a little field trip adventure…it would be wise that you don't try to stray away by sneaking out in the middle of the night. God wouldn't want to lose any of his flock of sheep, not as special as you two. Now…that the excitement is beginning I suggest that two little angels like yourselves should be in bed."

_The Museum of Natural History…_

As promised the next day, Sister Kathryn and the other administrators at St. Luke's arranged for all children at the group home to go on a field trip to the Museum of Natural History with the volunteer assistants of the group home for Activity Day. It was exciting for Troy and Gabriella, along with the other children to be out and about and going to different places for once besides being stuck at the group home. They were taken on a tour of some of the new exhibits in the museum.

"Okay kids make we have three tour guides with us today who will take us on our tour today so we will be breaking into 3 groups," one of the volunteers Vanessa said, "One group will go with Zac and me, one will go with Monique and Corbin, and one group will go with Ashley and Lucas. Kids make sure you partner up and use the buddy system if in case you get lost. This is the information desk so if you get lost you'll find yourself here and one of us will come."

"So how many kids do you have with you today from St. Luke's?" one of the tour guides asked, "Just for reference for the number of wristbands we need."

"We have thirty-six kids today from St. Luke's," one of the volunteers Zac replied, "We'll split the kids into 3 groups of 12. Two of us will be there to supervise just in case."

"This is going to be exciting," Gabriella whispered to Troy, "We're going to have so much fun."

"I hope so Gabi," Troy replied back, "This place looks really big."

After the volunteers divided up the kids evenly, they all began to tour the museum with their assigned tour guides. Troy and Gabriella ended up with Zac and Vanessa's group and ended up being buddies for the tour. It was exciting for the kids to see all the neat exhibits, in particular the Ancient China Exhibit which Troy found interesting.

"Wow…that wall must be huge," Troy said as he was referring to the Great Wall of China display, "Is it really the longest wall in the entire world?"

"That's what the tour guide said," Gabriella added, "It goes all over the country and that it's very long, big and old."

"That's like a big fortress or something!" Troy smiled, "That must be tiring walking on that!"

"I think it should be Troy because it goes all over the place. It's very tough and the tour guide man says that the soldiers build it to defend China. Why doesn't our place have a wall like that? Chinese people can build a wall like that why can't we?"

"We probably have to have lots of building blocks to build the Great Wall of China Gabi."

"You're right but what I like better is that display of China's emperors and temples and that big thing they called Buddha. It's all made of gold Troy and he's always smiling…I'm having so much fun here today."

"Me too Gabi this has been fun," Troy smiled as their volunteer supervisors called them, "I hear Zac and Vanessa calling us."

"Troy! Gabriella c'mon let's go!" Zac called retrieving the kids, "We're going to go to the gift shop and buy some souvenirs for you kids to take home."

When they arrived at the gift shop, the kids began to look at all the souvenirs as they were handed some money out to buy some souvenirs. Troy and Gabriella were looking at all the souvenirs representing the Ancient China Exhibit, but they were having some difficulty picking out what they wanted to buy.

"Do you know what you want to buy?" Gabriella asked, "There's so many things to choose from I don't know what I want."

"There's so many things to choose from," Troy replied as he pointed to a dagger, "We could get that little sword thing there."

"I don't like that…it looks dangerous Troy. Why don't we keep looking around then?"

"Alright Gabi we'll find something," Troy replied as they kept looking. They were looking at some of the necklaces, jewelery and accessories on the display rack when they noticed a yin and yang necklace. They were confused by it and didn't know what it was.

"That one looks cool…but what is it?" Gabriella asked.

"I like it but I don't know what that is either," Troy replied as Vanessa came over.

"Hey you two have you found something yet to buy?" Vanessa asked.

"Vanessa…what's that thing on that necklace?" Gabriella asked, "The black and white thing with the dots inside of it what is it?"

"Oh you mean that…it's called a Tajitu symbol," Vanessa began to explain to them, "You see the black and white parts they represent something called yin and yang."

"What's yin and yang?" Troy asked, "It's two different parts you said?"

"You see according to Taoism yin and yang represented complementary opposites rather than absolutes," Vanessa added, "This represents the unity of opposites by trying to find a sort of balance. The dark black part which is yin represents the element of water and air. Yin shows the dark element being dark, passive, feminine, downward-seeking, mostly representing night. The light white part which is yang represents the element of fire and earth. Yang shows the light element being active, light, upward-seeking, masculine, mostly representing daytime."

"That's really amazing I wish we had one," Gabriella smiled, "How about you?"

"That will be so cool," Troy replied, "But there's only one of it."

"That's where you're wrong," Vanessa smiled as she grabbed the necklace and purchased it for the two of them, "I know you two have been eyeing this since I told you about it so for Troy and Gabriella…I present this to you. Think of this as one of you gets to be yin, the other is yang so you keep a piece of it each until then and find a balance." She showed them the necklace as it became two separate necklaces for both of them to wear half of it.

"Thank you Vanessa," Troy and Gabriella smiled, "We like it!"

"I know you guys would appreciate it," Vanessa smiled at them, "Have fun with it."

"So…you promise you'll wear yours?" Gabriella asked, "I'll be yin since it's for girls."

"You get the dark part…I get the light part," Troy replied, "I'll be yang for boys."

"This way this means we're best friends and each of us gets to keep half of it and promise never to take it off," Gabriella smiled sticking out her pinky finger, "Is that a promise Troy?"

"A promise is a promise Gabi," Troy replied as they shook pinky fingers and putting on their necklaces, "We have to keep these necklaces no matter what…we'll always be friends."


	4. The Leaving Song

**Chapter 4: The Leaving Song**

Summer was almost ending and September was coming around the corner. Troy and Gabriella had already spent one summer at St. Luke's together and came to the realization that neither of them would end up being adopted and promised they would always be friends. During the days parents would visit to arrange adopting other kids, the two of them would watch from a distance other kids going home and leaving St. Luke's with their new family. One day during prayer time in the chapel, Sister Kathryn was busy with the children when Paige came for a visit with a few people.

"Sister Kathryn…just the person I've been looking for," Paige replied, "There's someone here I would like you to meet, this here is Jack and Diane Bolton."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bolton," Sister Kathryn said, "I'm Sister Kathryn, head of St. Luke's Children Group Home. Are these the people you've been talking to me about Ms. Carter?"

"Yes…apparently the Boltons want to discuss about Troy," Paige added, "You see Jack here is actually Troy's uncle and when they heard of the news of the death of Troy's parents, Jack and Diane were looking for him for months and decided…that they want to adopt Troy. Jack Bolton is the brother of Troy's mother and when she heard about his sister's death, he felt sadden by the loss and took it upon himself and for his sister's sake to provide a home for his nephew."

"Oh thank God for your kind hearts," Sister Kathryn smiled, "Does Troy know he had family?"

"The Boltons are from Albuquerque, New Mexico and they wish to adopt Troy for full legal custody Sister Kathryn, but first they would like to meet him."

"The children are inside the chapel," Sister Kathryn replied as she led them inside where the children were praying with Sister Patricia, "Excuse me Sister Patricia, children I have an announcement to make, in regards to Troy."

"Sister Kathryn…what's going on?" Troy asked as he was sitting next to Gabriella.

"We have some wonderful news for you Troy," Sister Kathryn replied, "Ms. Carter here have a surprise for you. This is Jack and Diane Bolton they are actually your aunt and uncle from Albuquerque. Your Uncle Jack is actually your mother's brother and they want to tell you something."

"These people…are actually my aunt and uncle?" Troy looked at them with curiosity, "Where is Albuquerque? So Uncle Jack is actually mommy's big brother?"

"That's right sport and we've been looking all over for you for months," Jack Bolton smiled, "I wanted to take it upon myself and on behalf of your Aunt Diane to look after you from now on and provide you with a new life…we were wishing to adopt you."

"You…you want to adopt me?" Troy was shocked as Gabriella was shocked of hearing what was happening…Troy was going to get adopted, "You're…going to be my new parents? We get to live here in California?"

"Actually…we live out in Albuquerque," Diane Bolton smiled, "It's in New Mexico. We've been talking to Ms. Carter here at Social Services and the papers have already been filled out. By the end of the week…we'll be officially your new adopted parents."

"I'm…going home to Albuquerque with…you?" Troy asked with a bit of sadness, "I'm leaving?"

"That's correct Troy," Jack replied as he turned to Gabriella, "And who is your little friend here?" Gabriella stepped away as she ran out of the chapel as Troy looked at her with sadness. He couldn't believe that his aunt and uncle were going to adopted and he was leaving soon, meaning that Gabriella was staying behind.

"This must be an exciting day for you Troy," Sister Kathryn replied, "What's matter Troy? You look sad…is something the matter child?"

"No…I'm happy I get a new mommy and daddy," Troy smiled a bit as he hugged Jack and Diane, "I get a new home, but I don't want to lose my best friend."

"You see Mr. Bolton Troy and Gabriella both arrived here at the same time and the two have become close friends indeed," Sister Kathryn explained, "The two of them both lost their parents on the same night and these two kids only talk to one another besides the other children here at St. Luke's."

"Oh…I see well at least we'll promise him one week still to say goodbye to all of his friends I'm sure they'll keep in touch," Jack added, "I'm sure someone would want a sweet little girl like Troy's friend to adopt."

_The Courtyard…_

Troy spent the whole day looking for Gabriella after she ran out of the chapel hearing the news that the Boltons were going to adopt him legally by the end of the week. Apart of him was happy that he finally would have a new home and new parents. However, it came with the price of moving far away to a place called Albuquerque, away from everyone at St. Luke's including Sister Kathryn, and especially Gabriella. She was his best friend, his only true friend he ever had while being here and it met a lot to him.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was hiding by the gazebo in the courtyard so no one would find her as she just sat there with a sad look on her face. _"My best friend is leaving and he promised we'd stick together…"_ Gabriella kept thinking that thought as she held her favorite charm bracelet in her hand. She couldn't believe Troy was leaving and she would still be stuck here by herself, but she was surprised when he found her as he had his teddy bear in hand.

"I was looking all over for you," Troy replied, "Sister Kathryn and the others were looking for you too all day. You had them worried Gabi. Why are you sad?"

"You're going to get adopted by those nice people," Gabriella sighed, "I'm…I'm happy for you Troy because you get a new mommy and daddy. You get to live in a new house all the way in Albuquerque but I don't know where that is…you should be happy and not worry about me."

"I know you're lying Gabi…why are you really sad? I know you can't lie because Sister Kathryn says it's not good to lie because that means it's a bad thing. I know you're crying."

"I'm not…I'm not crying Troy, but you should be happy that you get a new mommy and daddy and you get to go home with them like what you promised…that we get adopted, but you are and not me! You get a new family while I have to wait for one all alone…like how we used to on the playground watching the other kids get new mommies and daddies! You're leaving and I can't leave with you and you're breaking your promise that we stick together and we get a family to adopt us!"

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean it…I didn't want it to happen. I didn't know mommy had a big brother that was my uncle. I thought I didn't have any other family besides mommy and daddy but they…they really want to adopt me."

"You should be lucky Troy that you have a family," Gabriella added, "Be thankful that you get a new mommy and daddy who will love you…don't get up like me without a daddy who I don't know where he is. Sometimes I dream about him and I dream sometimes he would take me away and I get to live happily ever after…but I don't know who my daddy is and mommy never told me about him. I got no one left to talk to or a family left…except for you because you were like my big brother who protected me."

"You were like my little sister too," Troy sighed, "I want to go…but I don't want to leave you behind too. I won't get to protect you from all those mean bullies and stuff because I like protecting you and I like seeing you smile and feel better. You're my best friend in the whole world…but I promise I'll remember you and see you again…I hope so. We can runaway and hide so that they don't separate us…we could hide in the museum just you and me!"

"You don't know that do you?" Gabriella asked, "Troy…these people…they seem nice and they want you as a son…they're your family from now on. You promise me you be thankful that you still have someone who will be your new mommy and daddy…they love you because of your mommy. I know it's sad…but you taught me to be brave and have courage and not be afraid of anything, especially bullies…I promise if you go I'll…stick up for myself and I'll be just like you Troy." Gabriella just stood there trying to smile with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not brave…I just say I'm brave and strong just to look like a big boy," Troy sighed as he started to cry, "I'm…I'm really scared because I don't know what's going to happen when I leave because you might leave too if I do…but you listen to me Gabi and listen well. Don't let anyone make you cry and you can't cry anymore because it shows you're weak. If anybody tries to tease you remember what I said…you got to have courage and stand up to bullies and show them you're not weak. Don't let other kids hurt your feelings and always smile…even when something is bad, just smile a lot okay and be happy. If anyone gives you problems…you can always count one me to deal with it you got that? Don't ever be afraid."

"I'm afraid…you won't remember me and I won't remember you," Gabriella sighed as she took his hand and gave him her charm bracelet, "But I'll try to be brave and have courage and smile a lot so I can be happy…if you're afraid then I'll be afraid too….but I want you to be happy and I'll be happy for you. Remember you always be yang and I'll always be yin and I want you to have this…so it can bring you good luck wherever you are. I don't want you to go but you have to…and I won't cry when you go…I'll be happy like that big Buddha we saw at the museum. I'll remember to be brave, have courage, smile and stand up to bullies."

"And I won't cry too…I promise and you always be yin and I'll always be yang," Troy smiled as the two of them put the necklaces together as Troy gave Gabriella his teddy bear, "That's a promise…but someday we'll remember each other I hope and I promise…I'll come back for you and you just wait for me…I promise I'll come back for you. I think you should have this because you gave me something…so I have to give you something too. You can have my teddy bear I call it San Diego Bear because I was born there…so you can sleep with him from now on and tell him stories…that way you won't be alone."

"Thank you Troy," Gabriella smiled as they both hugged, "You'll always be my best friend no matter what…even I won't remember you…I'll think of you as family."

"You'll always be my best friend too," Troy replied back, "I'll…come back for you…but if I don't remember you…then just remember I'm sorry for not keeping my promise…but you'll always be family no matter what."

_One week later…_

It was the day for Troy to leave with his new family as some of the kids went to say goodbye to Troy as a taxi was waiting for him along with Jack and Diane Bolton. Gabriella watched from the main entrance as Sister Kathryn and some of the administrators of St. Luke's were bidding a final farewell to Troy as his new parents were packing the last of his things into the trunk.

"So Troy are you ready to go?" Jack Bolton asked.

"Well child I believe this begins your new journey with your new family and may God bless you on your new life," Sister Kathryn smiled as she gave Troy a hug, "We will miss you Troy."

"Thank you Sister Kathryn I'll miss you too," Troy replied, "Thank you for everything."

"Troy…you should say goodbye to your little friend there," Diane smiled as she pointed to Gabriella, "Go on dear she probably wants to see you." Troy walked up to Gabriella as she clutched the teddy bear he gave her.

"I'll miss you Gabi," Troy sighed, "I promise…I'll come back for you no matter what."

"You won't…because you won't remember me but it's okay," Gabriella smiled, "I'll miss you too Troy…but I got to be brave like you. I won't cry…it's okay we won't remember each other but at least you got yang and I got yin…this may help someday…I hope."

"Just…remember to smile okay?" Troy sighed trying to smile, "When you find your family I promise I'll see you too when you leave. Always be brave like me okay?"

"I promise…I will," Gabriella sighed trying to smile, "Your mommy and daddy…are waiting for you now. You should…go now."

Troy turned towards the taxi as the Boltons got into the back seat along with Troy as the taxi began to pull out from the long driveway and making it's way towards the gate. As everyone was smiling waving goodbye to the taxicab, Gabriella just stood there trying to smile as she watched Troy look at her from the backseat. Suddenly she started crying as she began to run after the taxi as it pulled out and passed the gateway entrance and onto the main street, but she got tired and couldn't run anymore as Troy watched from the backseat with tears.

"Troy! Troy! Don't go please!" Gabriella yelled out crying, "Troy please! Come back don't go please! I promise…I promise I'll wait for you!"

"Don't worry Gabi…I got to come back," Troy thought to himself in the cab as he watched her fade in the distance, "I will…come back and always be brave and smile…like I said."

_Two months later…_

After Troy left St. Luke's for three months, many of the other children have began to get adopted by new families each day, even Nick and his friends were adopted too. It was exciting for the kids…all but for Gabriella who spent nearly everyday for the last two months sitting in front of the entrance looking at the gate waiting…hoping that Troy would keep his promise and come back for her ever since he left. She clutched onto "San Diego Bear" still looking, even when it came for her day to finally get adopted.

She didn't care if today was her day to finally go home with a new family, although some part of her was happy to finally get a new home, but in her heart she hoped that Troy would fulfill his promise to come back and see her before she left…that was why she still stayed at St. Luke's…waiting for Troy to come back one more time, hoping that he remembered. Gabriella was arranged to leave today with a couple from New York City called the Montez as Sister Kathryn was inside tending to the final paperwork along with Paige for the adoption.

"Gabriella…hey child it's time to go," Sister Kathryn slowly replied, "Your new parents are waiting for you inside."

"He promised he'll come…I have to wait for him," Gabriella kept saying, "He'll come back and he'll see me brave and smiling…like he said."

"I know you miss Troy but…he had to move on from this place like what God intended for him to do," Sister Kathryn replied, "And God also intends the same for you too…I'm sorry to say this but he can't come back because he has a new life…you must do the same."

"But…I'll forget about him, and he'll forget about me," Gabriella sighed, "Troy promised he'll come back for me Sister Kathryn! I know he'll keep his promise and I promise I'll wait!"

"I know you miss your friend a lot dear," Sister Kathryn replied as she took Gabriella's hand and led her inside to her new parents, "But God will never let you forget about Troy because although you maybe too young to remember him, someday fate will let you guys cross paths."

"Oh here's our new little girl," Lucille Montez smiled at Gabriella, "I'm so happy that we finally get our new daughter right Miguel?"

"She is an angel," Miguel Montez replied, "She looks a bit shy…but I promise we'll take good care of you."

"Okay…I hope so," Gabriella slowly replied trying not to look up, "I hope you'll see me off Troy but…I know I gotta go my own way now…you didn't keep your promise."

"Sister Kathryn she looks sad," Lucille replied, "Why is that?"

"Gabriella just misses a friend of hers that's all," Sister Kathryn said, "Now Gabriella it's time for you to go with your new family. I hope God will bless you in your new life and always remember that you'll never forget all the memories you had here."

"Thank you…Sister Kathryn," Gabriella said as they loaded their things into the taxi and she was finally leaving, "Goodbye now and thank you…for everything. I tried at least to wait."

"Thank you so much for your appreciation Sister Kathryn," Miguel Montez replied as the cab pulled out of the driveway of St. Luke's for the last time. Unaware to them Gabriella dropped a piece of paper in front of the door as everyone bid a final farewell to Gabriella and the Montez family after the taxi cab turned past the gateway and out of sight.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't wait any long for you Troy," Gabriella sighed as she looked out her window inside the cab of a taxi passing by in the opposite direction, "I…got to move on…like it was intended to…I know you wouldn't keep your promise but it's okay…I'll always be brave and smile like you told me, even if I don't remember you anymore."

Meanwhile, another taxi cab was making it's way towards St. Luke's from the direction the taxi cab with Gabriella and her family were in left…it was actually Troy inside the cab with his dad as he had a present in his hand and a smile on his face. He was planning a surprise visit to St. Luke's to see everyone there, including his best friend. He got out of the cab with a smile on his face as he ran outside hoping to greet his friend. He ran all over St. Luke's looking for Gabriella but with no luck as he suddenly became worried.

"Gabi! Gabi it's me!" Tory smiled as he was running all over the place, "I got a surprise for you I told you I come back! Gabi! Gabi…where are you?"

"What's the matter Troy?" Jack asked, "Is everything alright?"

"I told her…I'd come back for her," Troy sighed as he held the present, "I promised her…I guess she's gone now and I'll never see her again…I didn't keep my promise dad."

"Maybe…she was adopted by a new family," Jack added, "And she's moving on with her life I'm really sorry you didn't get to see your friend again." Troy found a piece of paper on the floor next to the door and opened it up. He recognized Gabriella's handwork as he looked at the picture of her inside a car and a boy waving goodbye to her and then in the next picture of the two of them together talking and playing ball.

"I can't believe it…Gabi's really gone now," Troy sighed with tears, "Will…I ever see her again and will I ever remember how she looked like now?"


	5. A New Direction

**Chapter 5: A New Direction**

_11 Years Later- Albuquerque, New Mexico…_

"Dad! Have you seen my jacket I that mom got me this year for Christmas?" sixteen year old Troy Bolton was yelling from his room, "I'm going to be late meeting up with Chad and the guys!"

"Gosh Troy next time it's better if you use your eyes to see where you're things are instead of using your mouth!" Mr. Bolton joked, "Anyways your mother and I are going out to a New Year's Party so will you be fine ringing in the New Year all by yourself?"

"Oh yeah you can trust me…I'll just order a keg, a bunch of marijuana and top it off with a call from the cops saying that there has been a disturbance at the Bolton residence," Troy joked with his dad who gave him this look of sarcasm, "Seriously dad you guys can trust me don't worry it's not going to be a Girl's Gone Wild New Year's Edition. I have your cell numbers in case of emergencies and the guys are coming over for a bit…I'll be fine."

"Okay sport…have you been practicing your basketball lately? We've got to work on your game for this season if we want to win that Championship this year right?"

"Hence the reason why the guys are coming over to play so we can practice dad."

"Jack! Are you ready?" he heard Mrs. Bolton calling, "Are you having problems with your tie?"

"Duty is calling dad and trust me you wouldn't want to keep mom waiting," Troy smiled.

"Give me a minute Diane I'm coming down!" Jack called as he left Troy's room, "I'd better be heading before I face your mother's wrath for keeping her waiting."

'Very wise idea dad hope you two have fun," Troy replied.

As Troy was putting on his basketball gear, he found his lucky necklace which he always intended to wear everyday for the last eleven years. It was the white part of a yin-yang symbol with the black dot inside that he constantly kept wearing everyday since he was first adopted by the Boltons. Troy knew he was adopted and that his real parents died when he was about five years old…but he literally couldn't remember his stay at the orphanage he stayed in before he moved out to Albuquerque.

He practically loved his life the last eleven years whether it be playing basketball or any sports, or even trying to get involved with a few drama plays at school once in awhile at East High School. Troy found himself literally the most popular boy at school, but no one never knew he was ever adopted, not even his friends because it was something he was scared of people finding out and still difficult to cope with.

"Troy!" he heard his best friend Chad Danforth calling from outside, "Hey…are you ready to play ball?"

"Are Zeke and Jason coming over?" Troy asked from his bedroom, "Give me a minute to get organized here okay?"

"Yeah and the girls are coming over too for a little while before we all go home to ring the new year with the folks!" Chad replied as his girlfriend Taylor Mckessie arrived.

"Hey Troy I brought some snacks and Kelsi is coming over with the drinks," Taylor said.

"It would be easier for you guys to just come inside and just put the stuff all in the kitchen instead of shouting to me at my window," Troy smiled as he opened the door to let his friends in, "So we still playing a game of basketball later?"

"Yeah but we'll wait to mix up a little two on two action," Chad smiled as him and Taylor began to make out in front of Troy, "I can't believe I'm ringing in the New Year with my little hottie of the Scholarstic Decathlon Team."

"Always knows what to say huh?" Taylor smiled as the two kissed, "This is going to be a happy new year!"

"When your done showing your affections in front of me…why don't you two get a room or something," Troy teased as he looked at his necklace, "At least…I hope the New Year brings me some good luck I hope."

_Manhattan City, New York…_

Meanwhile, up on the upper eastside of Manhattan City, New York, sixteen year old Gabriella Montez was getting ready to go ice skating with her father. As she was looking for her skates and mittens, she looked around her bedroom in her father's penthouse suite apartment at all the packed luggage. It was the same routine all over again…next week she was moving again to live with her mother halfway across the country while her dad remained in Manhattan. It was always the same routine since she was nine years old after her parents decided to mutually separate due to their high demanding careers being in her case having a well renowned real estate mother and a father who established himself as a successful business man in the fashion industry.

Gabriella did enjoy her life and being adopted by two successful business parents she thought she had the life. The Montez family were highly surprised that their adopted daughter was a mathematical genius and in their eyes a sort of child prodigy who loved music, dancing, and even a bit of rugby. However, although she made seem to be the perfect kid in the eyes of her parents, it was difficult for Gabriella to make friends due to the fact she constantly moved every 3-6 months, or the fact people looked at her as the freaky math girl.

"Gabriella are you ready to go ice skating?" Mr. Montez was calling to his daughter.

"Give me a minute to get my skates and my mittens dad I'll be coming down," sixteen year old Gabriella Montez smiled as her and her dad left their penthouse suite and began to walk down to Central Park to go ice skating.

"I want to make sure my little girl is buddle up nice and warm," Mr. Montez smiled, "This is a very nice New Year's Eve huh bella?"

"Yeah…it's very nice and it's sad…I'm going to miss it all," Gabriella replied as the two of them were skating, "Dad…can't I just stay with you? I feel like I'm always getting shuffled back and forth across the country between you and mom. I know the pair of you are successful business people but every time, either you or mom get transferred there's always moving."

"I know it's difficult and we've made it hard to you to get adjusted to a new school since you were nine years old and knowing that our separation has been a bit difficult due to our careers, it doesn't mean we don't love you Gabriella," Mr. Montez added, "But you remember the agreement that we settled upon?"

"Most of the time it either involves me either living with you or mom between 3-6 months of the year in one new place after another," Gabriella said, "I've never stayed more than a year in one place and it's difficult for me to make friends because people look at me differently like I'm some freaky genius math girl. It's been 7 years since you and mom split up and sometimes I'm worried if…"

"You think your mother and I would end up getting divorced I know Gabriella. Listen…your mother and I made a deal in order for you to feel comfortable. I talked to your mother the other day and she promised you that she wouldn't get transferred until you graduated and I made a promise that I will come down to live with you two once my contract here is up in Manhattan within a year."

"So we're really going to be a family again dad?" Gabriella smiled, "Oh my gosh I can't believe but waiting a year is a long time…will you promise we'll all be a family again like we used to?"

"I promise my little girl that," Mr. Montez added, "I just need to make sure that you have everything ready before you leave for Albuquerque. This time I made sure that your mother is there at the airport to pick you up. Hey how about we go down to Time Square and watch the Big Ball drop after this?"

"Well since this will be my last week living in New York I'll be more than happy to," Gabriella replied as the two of them left Central Park, "Dad…something is missing?"

"What's wrong bella?" Mr. Montez asked.

"You know that necklace I wear?" Gabriella replied as she began to freak out, "Dad I can't find it I don't feel it around…"

"Honey…check your pockets," Mr. Montez smiled as Gabriella pulled out the necklace, "You should always be aware of where your things are. I guess you were in a rush and you must have slipped it into your pocket."

"Thanks dad I don't know what I would do without this," Gabriella replied as she put on her necklace, "It feels like…somehow this is so important I don't want to lose it."

"You must love that necklace because you've always been wearing for as long I could remember since we first adopted you and sometimes you were scared if you ever lost it."

"I know dad but I don't remember much about my life before you and mom adopted because frankly the last eleven years…I'm happy with the way things are. I got wonderful parents but sometimes...apart of me wants to remember the life before and part of me doesn't."

"But…what do you want right now?" Mr. Montez asked, "Life is full of surprises and maybe this move to Albuquerque will bring you better luck and fortune."

"Thanks dad," Gabriella smiled hugging her father, "Maybe…the new year will bring some surprises for me."

_Albuquerque, New Mexico…_

"Man I'm beat…anyone want a drink?" Troy asked as him and his friends came inside his house after finishing playing a game of basketball.

"Just get us a bottle of coke on the counter," Kelsi replied as she pointed, "Jason babe do you want to get me some chips and dip?"

"Oh c'mon Kels you always make me get stuff for you everyday," Jason complained as he was in the kitchen with Troy while the others went into the living room, "Trust me Troy if you're ever in a relationship…make sure you know how to satisfy a girl or else you end up facing their wrath."

"I'll keep that in mind," Troy replied, "Anyways I want to watch the Big Ball Drop at Time Square on satellite on the eastern channels. This way we can ring in our New Year earlier here on the eastern standard time and you guys can be home an hour earlier before midnight on mountain time with your folks."

"I didn't get what you were talking about but I think the part where you said you wanted to watch the Big Ball Drop on FOX on the east coast which is happening in about 15 minutes unless we get a move on with this stuff," Jason replied as the two of them brought the snacks and drinks into the living room.

"Finally…what took you guys so long," Chad replied as all of them were digging into the snacks and drinks, "Good I'm starving now!"

"Gosh you people are all like salvages on the snacks and stuff," Troy teased as they turned it to the Fox channel on the east coast, "Wow…it must be nice seeing it snow there when we only get nothing but sunshine and heat."

"Trust me Troy it's fun sometimes to see snow," Zeke replied as his cellphone rang, "Oh the honey is calling me again."

"Tell me again what does he see in the Ice Queen?" Chad asked, "Out of all the girls at East High to date, he decides to date the Prima Donna Queen of the Drama Club."

"Oh Chad at least give Sharpay a chance," Kelsi added, "She maybe a Drama Queen, egoistic, Prima Donna who may sometimes tend to drive you nuts but I don't know how Ryan puts up in the same gene category as her and she tends to try to own the whole show and well…well maybe if you look a little harder from the outside exterior there's some good in her…I think."

"Kels it takes a magnify glass to search the exterior workings of Sharpay Evans," Taylor said.

"Or try entire telescope but she is after all Zeke's girlfriend," Troy replied, "All we got to do is put up with her that's it."

"Honey I got to go I'll see in school next week," Zeke replied as he hung up, "Give Ryan a shout out and tell your parents Happy New Year…have fun on your vacation."

"So getting whipped again by the girlfriend?" Troy teased.

"Nope…just checking up on me and stuff," Zeke replied, "Guys the countdown is happening look at all those people at Time Square."

"How can all those people be standing out there and it's literally freezing," Taylor added.

"I couldn't imagine being down there in that crowd of people," Kelsi replied, "But at least the people on the east coast get to ring in the New Year two hours earlier than we do. I guess it's a Happy New Year for them. It seems different than how we celebrate the New Year here in Albuquerque."

"Something wishes…I want to be there right now," Troy smiled, "It may look crowded but inside I get this feeling I just wanted to watch the celebration of the New Year right now in New York before we wait to ring it in here."

"Trust me east coast girls are a different breed of girls than those up here on the west coast here take it from someone who knows," Chad joked, "They assume they live the high glamorous life and it's all about the status quo with the teenage scene up on the east end."

"Huh watching all those teenage drama shows don't classify as an assumption to the life of those up on the other side of the country," Troy added as they were drinking, "C'mon if in assumption I met an east coast girl…I bet she wouldn't fit the assumption or the stereotype of what teens our age are like based on lifestyle or personality, they're just regular kids Chad."

"Finally thank you at least something intelligence we heard tonight," Taylor and Kelsi joked.

"What oh c'mon Tay why do you have to hate on me?" Chad teased, "It's just facts."

"It's called wrongful assumptions based on irrelevant facts that don't have any social or scientific theory," Taylor smiled as she kissed Chad, "At least you have me to keep you in line boo…and you get a complimentary kiss into the new year."

"This year I hope things turn out different," Troy thought to himself, "If you're working your magic up there…fortune at least shake things up in my life to be more interesting.

_Manhattan City, New York…_

"Gosh can you believe all that traffic outside dad?" Gabriella smiled as they back home from Time Square, "I'm glad to have seen this before I leave daddy."

"I know Gabriella and it literally took us two hours to arrive back," her dad replied, "It's getting late dear and I expect you to be in bed. I need to make sure you have everything packed before you leave for the airport."

"You remember daddy you promise I can come back for a visit during Fashion Week I really don't want to miss that," Gabriella added, "Have you guys started working on some new designs yet?"

"Yeah we've got half of the fashion line ready and we're going to see Michael Kors and Nina Garcia within two weeks to see which ones we're going to use for the show," her dad replied.

"Yeah I remember seeing Nina one time during one of the fashion shows in the fall she was really nice and she commented to me how she liked working with you and your company dad."

"Well keep your fingers crossed and pray your dad can get this line into Fashion Week for the fourth year in a row," her dad smiled as he said goodnight, "C'mon it's getting late and I don't want you to get worn out okay?"

"Alright daddy goodnight," Gabriella smiled as she went to her bedroom, "I'll see you in the morning."

As Gabriella stepped into her room, she went to her window and looked outside at the view of Manhattan from her room. Most girls her age would pretty much either envy her because her dad knew a lot of big people in the Fashion Industry and her father working with some of the biggest brand names whether be Burberry or Prada, most teens her age would be set for life and want the life she's living. Both of her parents were really well developed names in their specialties of wherever they worked, but Gabriella wanted more in life and she felt like something was missing.

She may have been adopted in a life most teens her wish wanted, a life of fame, a life of elegant parties, a lifestyle of the most elite well name people, and money, that was Gabriella's life for the last eleven years. It was so far the only life she knew…and she had very little memories of her previous life. She sat on her bed as she clutched her favorite teddy bear which was chestnut brown and wearing a suit and top hot, she called it "San Diego Bear." It was her favorite toy and next to the half yin-yang necklace, this was something she kept and treasured all these years, at least a vague reminder of her past life.

"Well San Diego Bear we're leaving the big apple and heading back west again as usual but I know you'll keep me company," Gabriella said talking to her bear, "For some reason I feel like I can talk to you because I won't feel alone. What am I doing? I'm 16 years old and I'm talking to my stuffed teddy bear…but no worries at least by this time next week we're going to be in Albuquerque with mom. I wonder…what will be out there for me? I hope it's more than this so call life of luxury and wealth…maybe I'll finally somehow live a normal life I hope."


	6. First Day on a Brand New Planet

**Chapter 6: First Day on a Brand New Planet**

_Albuquerque, New Mexico: East High School- One week later…_

"Oh and here he is…the famous Troy Bolton whose going to lead the Wildcats this season to a championship win!" Chad announced as Troy met up with his friends at school.

"Save the bragging for later Chad it's the first day back since winter vacation," Troy replied.

"This year it's going to be a Wildcat year," Chad added, "I got my best friend whose going to lead our team to victory and I got my girl here whose going to lead our Scholastic Decathlon team to victory as well."

"Well you're lucky to have me around you know that," Taylor smiled at Chad, "This is why I've been dating you for the last year or so because you're such a sweet talker and romantic despite the whole status quo theory developed by her little Miss Ice Princess here."

"Hey Wildcats!" they all heard Sharpay Evans approach them with Zeke and her twin brother Ryan Evans, "And how are our school chums on this fine morning?"

"You got to love her don't you?" Zeke smiled.

"Yeah…oh really we do," Troy replied sarcastically to Chad and Taylor, "Unless you need a megaphone to hear her voice echo all over the halls."

"Gosh I think she can make a mountain lion runaway faster," Chad joked.

"So is anyone going to sign up for the upcoming musical this year?" Sharpay asked, "As co-president of the Drama Club I'm extending an invitation for all you amateur actors to come and try out…we can always look for new recruits and stuff."

"Huh is this some kind of joke or something?" Jason asked, "Seriously…are you high?"

"Excuse me?" Sharpay snapped, "Look…I just thought that besides all you Wildcats can think that our school revolves around basketball and smarts…I just thought maybe you people can maybe incorporate more school spirit and take a little time to appreciate my hospitality to invite you to audition! Zeke…I'll see you at lunch, make sure you have those cookies I asked!"

"Sure thing Sharpay," Zeke smiled as Sharpay left, "I'll see you at lunch."

"Ryan let's go now!" Sharpay replied as her and Ryan left, "Toodles!"

"Don't worry…she's not high or anything guys," Ryan said, "She's just…a bit out of it."

"Great she's finally gone," Troy said as they all started walking into the building, "Too bad we end up having her everyday in homeroom with Ms. Darbus. If there is one thing I didn't miss on vacation was having detention with that woman every time we're at school."

"Painting sets and designing costumes is her style of detention," Chad replied, "It's call free child labor so she wouldn't have to pay some professional to do it for her."

"C'mon let's all move it before she books us for being late," Troy said.

_Principal's Office…_

"Mom I'm not too sure if I can do this!" Gabriella replied in panic, "First of all I've never been in a public education system and I don't know. This has already been what about my fourth or fifth high school now!"

"Relax sweetie you'll do fine," Mrs. Montez smiled, "Besides I promised you that I won't move until you graduate next year and your father guarantee he'll move down here once his contract finishes up in New York you have nothing to worry about."

"I've reviewed your transcripts Miss Montez and I'm very impressed," the principal said, "I hope your future will shine bright at East High."

"I'll be home later on," Mrs. Montez replied, "I arranged for someone to give you a ride home later on. He's a neighbor of ours on our street and he works here at the school. Just look for a Mr. Bolton and tell him at you are Lucille Montez's daughter."

"Thanks mom I got to go before I'm late for class," Gabriella replied as she got her timetable and headed off to her first class.

_Homeroom: Drama Class…_

Gabriella managed to find her homeroom class as she walked in and saw a bunch of students entering and taking their seats. She found the drama teacher Ms. Darbus sitting at the front of the classroom as she handed the timetable to her. Gabriella looked around to find an empty at the back of the classroom as she was observing all the students around. Up at the front of the class, Troy and his friends came in as they spotted a new student in the classroom.

"Hey Troy…check out the girl up at the back," Chad said, "She…doesn't look familiar."

"She's probably a new transfer student or something," Troy replied as he was looking at the girl with black hair and brown eyes, "She does look pretty I would say."

"Oh my gosh…that girl is wearing a designer Burberry," Sharpay smiled as she went over to Gabriella, "I guess she's a new student or something!"

"Huh…hello there," Gabriella said shyly, "Can I help you with anything?"

"I just got to say that I like that designer Burberry shirt you're wearing and the Guess watch you have on your wrist," Sharpay replied, "At least there is someone else that goes to this school who knows a thing or two about fashion. Well I see that you're new here and welcome to East High I'm Sharpay Evans, co-president of the Drama Club and if you're in need of what's the latest trends in or out of school I'll be your best friend on that!"

"Okay…thank you I guess," Gabriella replied looking at Sharpay a bit strangely, "I'm Gabriella Montez…I moved here from Manhattan, New York."

"Shut up you're from New York!" Sharpay smiled, "I love Manhattan! I love New York although I've only visited a few times…whereabouts did you live?"

"Huh…the upper eastside with my dad," Gabriella answered, "My dad works in the fashion industry up in New York…huh I'm living out here with my mom now."

"Oh boy I feel sorry for that poor girl to put up with Sharpay," Troy replied looking at Gabriella who looked like Sharpay was giving off the strange stalker look, "It looks like she's scaring the poor girl to bits. Anyone want to volunteer and save her?"

"That is like one of the richest areas of Manhattan I had relatives up there," Sharpay replied.

"Trust me it's not all what it seems," Gabriella said, "Not everyone that lives in the rich parts of New York aren't that great of people."

"Well you can sit with us during lunch at our table and you can tell us a thing or two about what's hot in fashion today or any recommended shows and…" Sharpay was cut off when Troy approached her and Gabriella, "Excuse me I'm trying to get acquainted with the new kid here!"

"Oh I'm sorry Sharpay you spent literally almost half of the time trying to get the 411 on the poor girl's personal life that you haven't gotten to give her the chance to meet her other schoolmates," Troy smiled as he looked at Gabriella, "You must be new to East High School."

"Yeah…I just moved here when my mom's company transferred here to Albuquerque but I was living with my dad in New York for the last couple of months," Gabriella said, "My mom was living in Newport before she moved out here. This has already been about my fifth high school already…I've never been in a public high school before."

"Wow you must have been to a lot of places and moved a lot how do you do it?" Troy asked.

"It's been my life since my parents separated," Gabriella added, "I get shuffled back and forth between the both of them that I usually don't stay in one place for more than a year, but my parents promised to keep me here at East High till I graduate…I hope so."

"Well I'm glad you've finally get to stay at one place for more than a year," Troy smiled as the warning bell went and everyone left for their next classes, "Huh…do you need any help finding your next class?"

"Oh Troy our new classmate is fine under my care," Sharpay replied as Ryan came up to her.

"Sis we have rehearsals c'mon," Ryan replied, "So this is the new girl you were talking to?"

"Yeah…I'm basically the new kid and you must be Sharpay's brother," Gabriella said.

"It's Ryan Evans, me and Sharpay are twins and co-president of the Drama Club," Ryan replied as him and Sharpay left, "Sharpay…we're on a tight schedule here."

"Oh right…listen the invitation is still open to have lunch with us," Sharpay said, "Toodles!"

_Hallway…_

"So I've seen you've met the Ice Queen herself Sharpay Evans," Troy replied, "She's like the Prima Donna of the school. Trust me she is something…sometimes we can't figure out why Zeke is going out with her. By the way…I'm Troy."

"Gabriella Montez it's nice to meet you," Gabriella smiled as they shook hands, "I kind of have this strange feeling inside…like you remind me of someone I used to know before."

"How could I…we've just met," Troy questioned, "But I somehow get the same feeling too like I've known you before…but I couldn't have met you before right?"

"Yeah…that's ridiculous because I've just moved here. So I see that there's a lot happening here at East High because I can tell by all the activities that the school has to offer. Are you involved in anything Troy?"

"Well I'm the Captain of the basketball team here…my dad is the coach. How about you have you ever been part of any clubs or stuff back at your old school?"

"The last two schools I've been to were Newport Harbor and some private prep school back in New York where I had to wear some uniform…all I usually did was the normal Scholastic Decathlon teams and stuff. People thought of me as this freaky math girl who knows everything…you can tell although I did move a lot I really didn't have much friends."

"Well I can promise you that if you ever need a friend…you can always hang out with me and my friends…or would you rather hangout with Sharpay, Ryan and her entourage."

"No offense but I think I might have a stalker on my hand here," Gabriella laughed, "That girl must really love fashion and anything that has to do with theatre."

"Trust us no one hasn't beaten out Sharpay or Ryan for a lead role since kindergarten," Taylor and Chad replied catching up Troy and Gabriella, "Hey Troy how's it going?"

"Oh Gabriella…I want to introduce you to my best friend Chad Danforth and this here is his girlfriend, the intelligent, but good friend of mine Taylor McKessie," Troy replied, "Guys this is Gabriella Montez."

"It's nice to meet you," Gabriella smiled, "So…where are you guys heading to?"

"During free period the boys basketball team practices in the gym so I go to cheer on my guy in the gym as part of his little support system," Taylor said, "It seems like you pretty much have the same classes as us…and you have free period…do you like to come?"

"Oh I don't know if I'm intruding or not," Gabriella complained, "Wouldn't we get into trouble for watching a closed practice?"

"Nonsense I insist you join us…it can help you avoid Sharpay unless she ends up crashing practice like she did the last time," Chad said, "That girl literally drives me nuts."

"I second that notion," Troy smiled to Gabriella, "C'mon Gabriella…I insist would you please because you seem like an interesting person and we like to get to know you better."

"Okay…I'll come," Gabriella replied as her and Troy started walking ahead being closely followed by Taylor and Chad, "I think I'll like here at East High."

_Gymnasium…_

While the Wildcats were practicing in the gym, Taylor introduced Gabriella to her other two friends Kelsi and Martha. They were exchanging stories with one another as Gabriella was quickly becoming friends with the rest of them. Many of them were surprised by all of Gabriella's stories of where she had been for the last couple of years and stuff. She watched Taylor and the girls catch up on a bit of homework while she was watching them and they were surprised of how smart Gabriella was that Taylor began to wonder to recruit her for the Scholastic Decathlon team.

Meanwhile on the court, Troy was running drills with his teammates and Chad began to notice that he was constantly eyeing Gabriella during the entire practice. Chad and Taylor were looking at one another notice the exchange of looks and glances between Gabriella and Troy as if Troy was flirting with her. Taylor noticed Gabriella's necklace around her neck as it looked a bit similar to the one Troy always wears.

"Hey…I like your necklace," Taylor replied, "It looks pretty interesting. Where did you get it?"

"Actually this may sound funny but I really don't remember where I got it," Gabriella said, "I know that I had this for as long as I could remember and for some reason this little thing has some sort of sentimental value to me. I think it's half of a Tajitu symbol and this dark half is suppose to be yin I remembered someone telling me before."

"So why didn't you get the other half?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't remember much about my life when I was very little," Gabriella sighed, "I don't know where the other half of the necklace went if I lost it or not…but something inside of me tells me I should always keep this and it was a promise I always made. Trust me sometimes I end up getting that feeling that there are parts of my life I wish I could remember, some parts I don't and other parts I want to find out more about."

"Oh someone is totally checking out the team captain of the Wildcats," Kelsi smiled, "It's okay every girl has an eye on Troy, especially the cheerleaders…but seriously he hasn't been in a real relationship in years."

"What? I'm not eyeing Troy! I barely know the guy!" Gabriella replied blushing as Troy was looking at her, "He…does play really good basketball I guess."

"Chad has been seriously trying to hook him up for months but no offense to my boyfriend but the bimbos he tends to pick out from the cheerleading squad drive Troy off the wall," Taylor sighed, "It's sad that most of Troy's dates thinks that he is only just about basketball and that's it. I pity him that he can't find a girl who wants to know Troy more than the basketball guy…literally when I first started dating Chad I got to know more about his best friend than the sports."

"Dude they were totally checking you out," Chad laughed as he approached the bleachers with Troy, Jason and Zeke, "See Troy this is what happens when you bring girls to our practice."

"So…how did we look out there?" Troy asked.

"I could say that your school has a good basketball team," Gabriella smiled, "I think I'll be looking forward to seeing you guys play I hope."

"Anyways…we're going to head off to the changing rooms huh Taylor, Kelsi you coming?" Chad asked as he looked at Taylor.

"Oh sure c'mon let's go," Taylor said as everyone cleared out leaving Gabriella and Troy alone.

"So…how long have you lived in Albuquerque for?" Gabriella asked.

"Most of my life…about 11 years," Troy replied, "I lived here since I was five years old."

"That's nice to be able to grow up in one area for most of your childhood," Gabriella said, "You seemed lucky to have that."

"I would have wanted your life…you must have been lucky to travel and move to different places and you get the glam life," Troy smiled, "You know most girls our age would have wanted your lifestyle and family life, I can see that especially with Sharpay and by the way she was talking to you."

"The glam life as everyone calls it is not what it all seems to be Troy sometimes I wish that there was more to it than the nice houses, money, glamour, and everything else that describes the elite. I've never said this to anyone but ever since my parents separated I felt that whenever I ended up moving back and forth between the two of them, I don't feel like it's like two separate worlds between both my parents…but more like my own life. It's like I'm living this double life: the life of the elite and the other life…is the life I don't know much about but I can't remember, the one I'm truly from…but talking to you makes me feel better."

"You make it sound like that it's two separate worlds that sometimes I feel that same way too Gabriella," Troy smiled, "For some reason…I feel comfortable talking to you about anything like the fact what you just said kind of makes me think about my own life as well. I just barely know you but I'm talking to you like I get that feeling back in kindergarten when you meet a kid and you barely don't know and ten seconds later, you're playing like you've known them your whole life. Hey…if you ever need anyone to talk to you can count on me to be there."

"Thank you Troy," Gabriella smiled as her and Troy walked out of the gym, "And if you need an ear I'll be there to listen to you. I think this year would be very interesting."

"I would like to be the first to officially welcome you to East High," Troy replied.


	7. The Prayer

**Chapter 7: The Prayer**

_**(Author's Notes: I don't own the song to The Prayer by Celine Dion and half of the lyrics are in Italian. I will provide a translation somewhere along in the chapter of what the lyrics means and it will be in italics in brackets. Keep those reviews coming I appreciate it!)**_

_Bolton Residence…_

About a couple days passed since Gabriella started going to school at East High and it was exciting for her because for the first time, she has made actual friends thanks to Troy and his friends. And although sometimes she was now getting used to dealing with Sharpay constantly following her around like a crazed stalker, she too was becoming accustomed to have her around as a friend. One morning, Gabriella walked over to Troy's house as instructed by her mother to hitch a ride to school with him and his father.

"Good morning…I'm Gabriella…Lucille Montez's daughter," Gabriella smiled, "My mom told me to come over here to hitch a ride with Coach Bolton and his son."

"Oh right come in dear don't be shy," Mrs. Bolton replied as Gabriella came in, "I'm Diane Bolton…make yourself at home I'll see if my son is ready. Troy! Troy come down here!" Troy was surprised as he saw Gabriella standing in his living room.

"Troy? Wow…I'm surprised that you're Coach Bolton's son," Gabriella replied, "My mom was worried that I would be late for school and she had an early meeting so she dropped me off here and she explained the whole situation to your parents and…"

"It's okay I know my dad gave me the heads up," Troy said, "Apparently my folks met your mom awhile back when she was settling in and we helped your mom with the house before you arrived from New York. My parents offered your mom to look after you in case of emergencies…knowing that your mom is very protective of you and since we live down the street from each other…it would be appropriate."

"You can practically see my house down the street…the really big fancy looking Newport house as I would describe it. So…you have a pretty nice place it's very cozy and warm…so this is the home of the captain of the Wildcats?"

"I would say that…this has been home most of my life the only home I've known. You can say I had a lot of memories here and haven't been traveling much…but you must be lucky to have done a lot of traveling Gabriella."

"Your parents must love you a lot," Gabriella said as she looked at the pictures, "There's like so many pictures of you growing up…it would be cute to see your baby picture just to get a glimpse of what the team captain looked like in diapers."

"Actually…I really don't have much pictures of the time when I was a baby, or even up to the age of five for that matter," Troy said as he turned away, "That's the only part of my life I really don't remember much…something I wish to forget sometimes, but also know more."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked, "You're lucky to have a family that loves you, a real family unlike…unlike mine. No one doesn't know that I was adopted when I was five…I never really knew my real parents, except for my mother. All I know is that she died when I was very little that's about it really...I'm sorry Troy I think that's a bit too personal there."

"In truth…you and I have something in common Gabriella. My dad that you know as Coach Bolton…he's not my real dad, he's actually my uncle, but he adopted me eleven years ago after my parents died in a car accident. He knew my real mom because they were brother and sister so they took it upon themselves to raise me and since then I've known them as my parents, although sometimes I do like to hear stories about my biological ones. I don't remember much about them…but I know they did love me."

"At least you remember your real parents…I only have a vague memory of my real mom, but not my dad. I never knew him…he wasn't in my life and the only dad I've known for eleven years in New York is about the only dad in my life right now. I remember someone used to tell me this silly thing once…just because my parents are not here doesn't mean that they are gone forever..."

"...Although sometimes you feel alone remember that your parents loved you very much and you'll always keep their memory in your hearts," Troy was suddenly repeating the same thing Gabriella was saying, "You can always pray to God every night and ask him how they are doing in heaven."

"Wow I feel like we have transparent minds," Troy smiled, "I used…to hear that same thing too but I do sometimes attend church and hear the talks about praying…I think it was from something from a long time ago."

"Troy c'mon we don't want to be late for school," Mr. Bolton replied as he came downstairs.

"Oh sorry dad I was getting caught up chatting with Gabriella," Troy replied, "Huh dad this is Gabriella Montez, Mrs. Montez's daughter."

"It's finally nice to meet you," Mr. Bolton replied, "Lucille has talked so much about you…I am glad that my son has become friends with you."

"I know…it feels like I've known him for a long time," Gabriella smiled as they all left for school, "Troy is a really nice guy."

_East High School…_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Taylor asked Chad, "C'mon I don't know…you know I really don't look forward going to these stupid parties, especially parties hosted by Sharpay."

"I know do we have any choice in the matter?" Chad sighed as they were with their friends as they endured another morning with Sharpay, "Does motormouth ever stop yakking?"

"You should hear her at home," Ryan joked, "So much for having her as a twin sister."

"Dude…are you sure you're related?" Chad joked.

"Makes me wonder sometimes," Ryan laughed, "I do wonder why is Zeke going out with her?"

"So anyways…as part of our birthday this year we're hosting it at our family's country club at Lava Springs," Sharpay said handing out the invitations, "Ryan and I decided to have a costume party for the theme of our party and we do expect you all to be there in costumes and there are instructions along with the invitation."

"It looks more like a manual," Martha commented, "So who did most of the work you or Ryan on putting the invitations together?"

"We had these done professionally at a print shop," Sharpay smiled as she spotted Gabriella and Troy arriving, "So…I hope all you guys will show up for the party. I promise you'll have a fabulous time. Toodles!"

"The party is in three weeks but please…I beg you guys just come for the sake of coming remember what happened last year?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I remember the whole incident with the sweet sixteen party and how she flipped out that the fountain malfunctioned," Kelsi and Taylor laughed.

"I literally felt bad for the pianist to get in her path at the wrong time," Jason and Zeke said.

"Okay we'll come…for your sake Ryan," Chad reluctantly replied, "Three weeks?"

"Yeah…make sure you have a costume by then," Ryan said as they heard the bell, "Let's all go to class."

_Homeroom..._

"Oh Gabriella good morning!" Sharpay smiled approaching her, "Morning Troy…wow I like the blouse is it Ralph Lauren Gabriella?"

"Pretty much I have a lot of them at home," Gabriella said, "So…what's up?"

"You have to invite me over sometime to your place I'm just dying to see what my favorite chum Cosmo Girl has in her closet," Sharpay replied, "Since you're the elite expert on the New York fashion scene you have to tell me what's in and out. Anyways…we're doing duets today in class so Ms. Darbus is making us sing in pairs."

"Maybe I'll consider that," Gabriella said looking at Troy, "So…what's with the envelopes?"

"I'm glad you ask my friends," Sharpay said as she handed her and Troy the invitations.

"Let me guess Sharpay…your birthday party?" Troy said, "Are you not going to knock out a poor staff member this year?"

"That was an accident," Sharpay snapped, "The pianist was in the way causing that sixty thousand dollar crystal fountain to malfunction during my singing show."

"It was more like she blind sighted him last year," Troy joked to Gabriella, "So…when's the party?"

"Three weeks from now and Gabriella…I hope you do show up so we can style up the party with our costumes."

"You and Ryan decided to have a costume party?" Troy asked, "Okay…you can count me in only if Gabriella goes with me?"

"Are you serious Troy…as a date you and me?" Gabriella smiled, "Count…count me in."

"Oh my gosh that is so cute the pair of you together…you guys can be my new guy friend Troy along with my favorite Cosmo Girl," Sharpay said as Ms. Darbus and the other students walked into the classroom, "This is going to be a fabulous party!"

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez I expect you to settle down," Ms. Darbus said, "Alright class settle down today we're continuing with our vocal exercises by practicing our duets. I am grading you students on your pairs performance and you all know the routine…two names get drawn out of the hat, a theme whether it be the musicals or movies, and the song selection I will choose."

"Who do you think it's going to be this time?" Troy asked Chad, "I literally don't sing much."

"Try going up yesterday performing that Light My Candle song from that Rent musical off key and have Darbus criticize my lack of enthusiasm and passion for the song," Chad sighed.

"At least you tried and Taylor was your partner," Troy said, "At least you guys got a seven and half out of ten on that."

"Alright I'm drawing out the names," Ms. Darbus said as she picked out two names, "My goodness Mr. Bolton it seems to be your lucky day you're up along with…Ms. Montez this should be interesting."

"Oh my gosh this can't be happening," Troy sighed as him and Gabriella came up.

"I really don't sing much Troy…do we have to?" Gabriella asked, "So…what are we picking out for our song? Oh great...our theme is movie."

"Very interesting theme choice," Ms. Darbus said as she gave them the music, "I hear amateurs sometimes destroy this song but the challenge for your young minds is to find the passion and feeling inside to make the song come to life. The only song I loved from this movie is this one…The Prayer. Kelsi will help you rehearse and I expect to hear that good."

_Auditorium…_

Gabriella was rehearsing in the auditorium with Kelsi the duet she was suppose to sing for class with Troy, but he hasn't shown up yet. Kelsi was amazed by Gabriella's voice although the singing thing was new to her; however her mind was preoccupied by the fact that Troy asked her to be his date to Sharpay and Ryan's birthday party. Ever since she met Troy, Gabriella felt that the two of them can relate to one another and feel very comfortable telling each other personal things no one else knew.

"So…I heard Troy asked you to be his date to Sharpay and Ryan's party?" Kelsi asked.

"I guess word travels fast around here doesn't it?" Gabriella said, "I don't know…but there's something about Troy Bolton…I feel like whenever we talk to one another, we connect in a way that we can relate to one another. Do you ever get this feeling like you're in kindergarten and you've just met someone for the first time and ten minutes you're playing with them like you've known each other your whole lives?"

"It's what Troy used to think about sometimes," Kelsi replied, "Where is this guy? I told him to be here for free period to rehearse and I expect him to be here or else Ms. Darbus will surely have a field day with him."

"I am so sorry I am late!" Troy replied running into the auditorium, "I…just needed to brush up a bit on my words here. Ms. Darbus gave us something really difficult to sing…I don't know if I can sing this because half of the lyrics are in Italian."

"Troy…we can do this I trust you," Gabriella smiled, "Remember we're all in this together right? No matter what happens…I won't get mad at you for screwing up and we can always laugh about it the next week."

"Thanks…Gabi I appreciate it," Troy smiled, "Let's get this rehearsal going…I'm kind of worried of being discovered in here singing."

"Alright here we go," Kelsi said as she started playing the song on piano, "You guys ready?"

_Gabriella:_

_Troy:_

_La luce che to dai (The light that you give us)  
_

_Gabriella:_

_I pray we'll find your light  
_

_Troy:_

_Nel cuore resterò (Will stay in our hearts)  
_

_Gabriella:_

_And hold it in our hearts  
_

_Troy:_

_A ricordarchi che (Reminding us)  
_

_Gabriella:_

_When stars go out each night  
_

_Troy:_

_L'etern stella sei (That in my prayer)  
Nella mia preghiera (You are an everlasting star)  
_

_Gabriella:_

_Let this be our prayer  
_

_Troy:_

_Quanta fede c'è (There's so much faith)_ _  
_

_Gabriella:_

_When shadows fill our day  
_

_Troy:_

_Lead us to a place  
_

_Gabriella:_

_Guide us with your grace  
_

_Both:_

_Give us faith so we'll be safe.  
Sognamo un mondo senza più violenza (We dream of a world with no more violence)  
Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza (A world of justice and hope)  
Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino (Grasp your neighbour's hand)  
Simbolo di pace e di fraternità (As a symbol of peace and brotherhood)  
_

_Troy:  
La forza che ci dai (The strength that you give us)  
_

_Gabriella:_

_We ask that life be kind  
_

_Troy:_

_E'il desiderio che (Is the wish)  
_

_Gabriella:_

_And watch us from above  
_

_Troy:_

_Ognuno trovi amore (That everyone may find love)  
_

_Gabriella:_

_We hope each soul will find  
_

_Troy:_

_Intorno e dentro a sé (In and around himself)  
_

_Both:_

_Another soul to love  
_

_Troy:  
Let this be our prayer  
_

_Gabriella:_

_Let this be our prayer  
_

_Troy:_

_Just like every child  
_

_Gabriella:_

_Just like every child  
_

_Both:  
Needs to find a place,  
Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe  
_

_E la fede che (And the faith that)  
Hai acceso in noi (You've lit inside us)  
Sento che ci salverà (I feel will save us)_

"Wow…I really…guys I'm speechless," Kelsi replied as she finished playing, "You two…singing together…it was like something I've never imagined hearing."

"So how were we?" Troy and Gabriella asked, "Were we good enough?"

"I…I think I need to take five for a minute," Kelsi said leaving the stage, "Give me a minute."

"You were amazing Wildcat," Gabriella smiled, "I never knew you had in you…singing with you made me feel warm inside and it brought me back to this place in my life I knew once…it reminded me of my real parents. It was like…singing this prayer I wanted and asking them to send me like an angel to watch over me and protect me. You want to hear funny?"

"What is it Gabi?" Troy asked.

"Hearing you call me that…for some reason I love it when you call me that because I think my real mom used to call that when I was very little. I wish I could remember her, but sometimes I dream about her and wonder what life would have been like if she was still alive. I used to have dreams about this little boy I think I knew and he used to protect me and made me smiled and always told me to be brave. I had to be brave and strong like him and not to let other kids make me cry. Troy…do you ever wonder what life would have been like if your real parents were still alive?"

"Everyday…but I know that everyone has their time on earth Gabriella. I used to know this little girl once upon a time I think I thought of as the only family I had although we weren't related. She helped fill that void of not thinking about my parent's death too much…but I hardly don't remember her face and all I have is a vague memory of her. I always wondered every night if I would ever see her in life again…but I don't remember her, but somehow the friendship I had with her was something strong and deep I can't explain."

"Do you ever tell your friends these things? It seems like there is this other side of you that is coming out of you…a different side of Troy Bolton besides the team captain of the East High Wildcats. Do you tend to hide this side from everybody?"

"It's like what you said…in the gym that time that you feel like that there are two different lives you have and two different sides of you…kind of like a double life in a sense. You say that there are two lives we're both living and now taking into account that you and me are adopted kids we have the lives we grew up knowing for the last eleven years and the other life, the one we don't remember is the life that tells us where we're truly from. Somehow, there has to be something that connects to it…singing with you on that stage made me feel like rediscovering more about my past, to find something important that is missing from it."

"And is that why you asked me to be your date for Sharpay and Ryan's birthday?" Gabriella suddenly asked blushing, "Oh my gosh…I'm really sorry…I…I didn't mean for that to come out like that!"

"Oh…I'm sorry if I scared you in anyway Gabriella…did I make you feel awkward?" Troy asked.

"No…it's just we've just met a few weeks back and I know you're about the hottest guy in school and most girls would line up to go out with you Troy. I don't know if I can compete with all the other popular girls out there without them looking at me as the freaky math girl or like some stuck up upper eastside Manhattan girl or I don't want…"

"Gabriella…I asked you out because well this may sound corny but I see something completely different in you that I don't see in most girls here at East High," Troy smiled, "Whatever you were before you came here it wouldn't matter because what I see right now is a someone who I would want as a friend to keep, a nice girl who shouldn't change anything about herself and who is true to what she believes in. That's…what I usually look for in a girl."

"I can honestly say that I do believe you're a good person Troy Bolton," Gabriella smiled, "I feel like you're truthful to everything you say and you're about the first guy ever…that made me feel this way and made me feel courageous to say what is on my mind. I hope you promise we'll still remain friends no matter what."

"I promise you that…if it's still okay that you don't mind being my date for the party?" Troy asked, "And besides…knowing it's Sharpay I bet you're in need of some serious protection."

"Let's just say that I haven't changed my mind one bit," Gabriella said as they heard the warning bell go off for the next class, "C'mon Troy we don't want to be late for our next class."


	8. How I Know You

**Chapter 8: How I Know You**

_The Mall…_

"Have any of you guys had luck finding a costume yet?" Troy asked as he was at the mall with Chad, Taylor, and Gabriella, "C'mon I don't want to spend all day here!"

"Look as much as we hate spending our money on finding a costume to wear for this stupid party…at least I don't have little miss country princess up my ass to criticize me on what I'm wearing," Chad added as he picked something out, "How about this?"

"That would look…suitable I guess," Taylor replied, "So Gabs have you found something to wear to the party next week?"

"I don't know...well my dad used to have some of these costumes that his company had during a party one time in New York and he decided to gave them to me," Gabriella said, "I haven't looked much into the trunk so I'll probably check it out later."

"Really…is it mostly women's dresses?" Troy asked, "Or did your dad pack some other costumes too?"

"If you want…I can give you some stuff for you to try and you can decide what to wear next week," Gabriella said, "You can come by my house afterwards and select."

"Alright we're ready," Taylor and Chad replied as they finished paying, "We're good to go."

"Finally it took long enough," Troy joked as they spotted Sharpay, Ryan and Zeke, "Let's go before we're spotted by…"

"Hey guys!" they all heard Sharpay from the one end of the mall, "How's it going fellow chums? Well I see that you guys are shopping for costumes for our party this Saturday."

"Pretty much…have you gotten a costume yet Sharpay?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah Ryan and I have already put a deposit down last week," Sharpay added, "Besides I'm just here trying to help Zeke find something to wear next week…but all the costumes he's been picking out don't suit him too well."

"Actually Sharpay…you were the one actually picking out what I should wear," Zeke said, "I like to suggest…that…maybe…huh…well can you at least let me pick out my own costume instead?"

"Excuse me?" Sharpay snapped, "C'mon Zeke like half of the stuff you picked out weren't acceptable and it was made second hand by people who don't know how to stick up fabric properly! I just want you to find something that looks fabulous on you and nothing that is ripped and tattered up!"

"He did if you have at least paid attention to your boyfriend instead of wander around JC Penny the last half an hour to sample new makeup," Ryan protested, "I wonder who does your boyfriend spend more time with on occasional outings…me or you?"

"Well…it was a new cosmetic line out and I…just…wanted to sample it," Sharpay slowly replied as the others were giggling, "So Gabriella, my little idolized Cosmo Girl, have you found a costume yet for Saturday?"

"I think I might have one from home," Gabriella answered, "You know me…I can't literally run out of clothes that easily."

"Alright sis we're going to find your boyfriend a costume," Ryan added, "And you…better be there and pay attention to what he wants…gosh I feel like a third wheel on most of these dates sometimes."

"At least it's good having you around Ryan," Zeke whispered to him, "It's like a two man job when going out with Sharpay."

"So…we're see you guys later then," Troy replied as he left with Taylor, Gabriella, and Chad.

"Yeah and enjoy the rest of your day," Ryan replied as Zeke and Sharpay walked ahead, "I better go catch up with them."

_Montez Household…_

It was the day of Sharpay and Ryan's Birthday party and Troy drove his truck to pick up Gabriella head off to Lava Springs for the party. Troy decided to go as a 17th century Baroque Gentleman. He parked the truck in the driveway as he stepped out and knocked on the door to the Montez household. He looked at the house in amazement as it was about one of the hugest houses in the neighborhood like Sharpay and Ryan's house in a way. It was a giant model home that he used to read about in one of those home design magazines and he could guess that both Gabriella's parents must have high powered careers to afford all of this.

"Hi…huh Ms. Montez I'm Troy," he replied to her mother, "I'm…here to pick up Gabriella for the party."

"Oh hello Troy I'm Gabriella's mother," Ms. Montez replied as she invited Troy inside, "Come in…Gabriella is upstairs still getting ready in the bathroom. You can wait in her bedroom for you."

"Thank you Ms. Montez," Troy replied, "Which way is it to her room?"

"Just go up the stairs and it's the room with the balcony facing the backyard," Ms. Montez replied as Troy went upstairs, "It's the door down the end of the hallway."

Troy went upstairs and made his way to Gabriella's bedroom. It was the very first time he was in Gabriella's house, let alone the first time he saw her bedroom. He looked around the room and noticed it was very clean, neat, and with a mental picture in his head reminded him of one of those bedrooms he read about in those rich, designer housing magazines. He looked at all the stuff around the room including the pictures and then he noticed a chestnut brown teddy bear wearing a suit and top hat on the bed. He picked up the teddy bear and for some strange reason Troy felt like he had seen this before…and then he was having a small memory the night of the car accident.

_Flashback…_

_About four hours passed since Troy heard the news about his parents' death. He just laid in bed staring at the teddy bear one of the nurses left for him on his nightstand table next to his bed. Troy kept crying about the fact he would be alone and never see his parents again that he decided to get out of his hospital bed and began to walk down the hallways in the children's ward with the teddy bear in hand._

"_Are you alright?" Troy slowly asked the girl, "Why…why are you crying?"_

"_My mommy died and she left me alone and now I have to go live in this place with all these strange people I don't know," Gabriella said crying, "I want my mommy back! I don't want to be alone anymore and I want to go home with my mommy…but she's gone!"_

"_My mommy and daddy are gone too," Troy sighed as he began to tear up too, "They died in a car accident the doctor man told me…I woke up and found mommy and daddy gone. People cry and they say when it rains people cry more."_

"_You have a lot of bandages on you…are you hurt?"_

"_They said I was in a car accident and I lived…but mommy and daddy didn't but I'm good. I feel alone without my mommy and daddy around that I don't get to go home to all my toys and all my favorite things."_

"_I don't know…but I don't want to be alone," the little girl sighed as she grabbed his arm, "Will you…will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone and I'm scared of the thunder."_

"_Boys aren't suppose to be scared…but I am sometimes too. I will stay with you don't worry I promise…so we don't have to be alone and scared of the thunder." Troy just sat there with his new friend as they heard the thunderstorm outside. She clutched onto the teddy bear Troy had in his hand and held the other arm of the bear. They sat and watched through the window the rain outside._

"_I miss my mommy and daddy," Troy sighed looking out at the window, "I don't know where they went or where they are. They told me I have to be strong no matter what."_

"_You look strong…because you're not scared of the thunder like me," the girl said, "Does this mean I'm not alone anymore."_

"_Don't worry…you're not alone," Troy slowly smiled, "You're with me…and I'm not alone too because you're brave."_

_End of Flashback_

"I see you're getting acquainted with San Diego Bear?" he turned around and saw Gabriella standing in front of the door, "I guess my mom let you in…oh my look at the handsome Wildcat in his Baroque costume!"

"Oh my gosh…Gabriella you look…I mean I didn't expect…I guess we do have transparent minds or something," Troy smiled blushing, "The dress…it looks beautiful on you…you look very lovely." He stared at Gabriella for a moment as she was wearing a navy blue 17th century Baroque dress. She looked pretty amazing and she just smiled at Troy as he was still holding the teddy bear.

"I guess we're going as a historical couple I guess," Gabriella smiled, "Who would have thought that this would happen…but I'm glad it did."

"Well with the costumes you gave me this was about the only one I thought that looked decent and appropriate enough for milady…so are you ready to get well acquainted with the high class society all over again Miss Montez?"

"As a matter of fact…I am except I may need some help here with my dress," Gabriella replied as she was staring in front of the mirror, "Huh…would you mind helping me tighten up my costume here at the back…it seems a bit loose still or are you still busy getting to know my teddy bear you're holding?"

"Oh sorry…my apologies I didn't know," Troy replied as he put down the bear and helped Gabriella out with her costume, "I do say you look pretty…I really like the costume on you."

"Thanks again for the comment Troy…I couldn't help but notice you seem to be getting acquainted with my teddy bear. It's okay I don't mind most people think it's stupid for a girl like me to still have stuff animals around…but I do especially that one. I call him "San Diego Bear" well that was the name given to him…I find comfort in him."

"How long had you had him for?" Troy asked, "It feels like…I might have seen that teddy bear before…I really don't know but I think I must be imagining things or something."

"I had it for a long time now…but all I know is that teddy bear is one of the only few things left of my old life that meant a lot to me. It was such a long time ago I wish I could remember him but I don't…he was like my best friend at the time when I was at that orphanage I was staying at a long time ago. For some reason I didn't want him to go…but he had to because someone told that God always has plans for all of us and for us it was to leave that place. We may not remember each other anymore…but somewhere inside I still have a memory of that time."

"Your friend must have met a lot to you…we're like two peas in a pot my mom would describe situations like that," Troy smiled as he finished tighten the back of Gabriella's dress, "I'm sure he'll remember you someday and maybe…maybe you'll find each other."

"Thanks Troy…c'mon we got to get going before Sharpay blows her cap," Gabriella said as she put on her necklace, "This is the only necklace I wear every time…I really like it."

"What's it suppose to be?" Troy asked as he curiously stared at it, "It looks familiar."

"It's half of a yin-yang symbol," Gabriella replied as she stared at Troy's, "Yours looks a bit like mine too…anyways there's no time to discuss we got to move it."

_Lava Springs Country Club…_

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the Lava Springs Country Club as they spotted their friends waiting by the entrance of the building before heading to the party area. After Troy parked his truck, him and Gabriella spotted the gang waiting for them. Chad was dressed up as a 1920's mobster while Taylor was dressed as a flapper and Kelsi went as a princess while Jason was dressed up as a knight. Zeke was dressed up as a chef and Martha went as a hippy.

"Looks like somebody is pimping a new look Chad," Troy teased, "Very classy and very gangster of you."

"And this is coming from a guy who is dressed up like a high class stuck up somebody well you could give me credit for coming in style during the turn of the 20th century," Chad teased.

"I love that dress Gabriella it looks amazing," Kelsi and Taylor commented, "You always love to struck the New York Fashion scene don't you?"

"You could say that…or it's just another outfit from one of my dad's fashion lines," Gabriella added, "But I really love your costume Taylor it looks amazing and Kelsi, the princess costume does really suit you."

"So…who's ready to face another Evans Birthday party this year?" Troy replied, "Shall we?"

"Let's get in…and at least enjoy it this year without any bust ups," they all agreed as they walked into the party area, "Wow…for rich folks like the Evans they have it made."

"Hey I'm so glad you guys can make it," they all heard Ryan replied as he was dressed up in a Zorro costume, "I hope you like the party."

"This looks wonderful Ryan and happy birthday," they all said, "So…huh where's huh…"

"Well it's so fabulous that you guys have finally made it!" they all heard Sharpay as she was dressed up as a Spanish madam, "Oh Gabriella I absolutely love the dress…I could say you look good in anything…hey you and I have good fashion costume tastes!"

"Thanks Sharpay and Happy Birthday," Gabriella replied as she stood closer to Troy, "We left your presents by the table with your parents."

"I can't wait to open up my gifts," Sharpay replied as she pulled Zeke and went off, "Well c'mon honey I want to go dance!"

"Anything for my birthday girl," Zeke smiled as the two kissed and went off.

"Are you going to stand there all night babe or are you going to ask me to dance?" Taylor smiled looking at Chad.

"You know I don't dance," Chad said fixing his hat, "I suck at it Tay."

"Well you're going to learn…whether you like it or not!" Taylor replied as she dragged Chad to the dance floor.

"So...huh do you want to dance Gabriella…I mean if you don't want…I understand…" Troy nervously asked, "I really…huh you…"

"Troy…it would be my pleasure," Gabriella as the two went to dance.

A couple of hours has passed and everyone was enjoying themselves for once at Sharpay and Ryan's birthday party. Everyone ate most of the food that was being served and everyone was getting into the events and activities of the party. They all watched as Sharpay and Ryan's parents presented them with a Mercedes Benz for Sharpay and Lincoln Navigator Truck for Ryan as birthday gifts. To the others, this wasn't any normal birthday party they attended of theirs, it was always something that involved money and glamour and style. However, with Gabriella being at the party it felt like the same old routine all over again with whatever parent she was living with in another state or so.

Gabriella was sitting at the table as she watched her friends gather around Sharpay and Ryan as they were beginning to open their presents. She didn't have friends before coming to East High and if she did make friends before then, they would only probably be friends with Gabriella because of her glam lifestyle. Looking at Sharpay and Ryan with all the things they had made her feel they weren't afraid to show how powerful and rich their family was, but what mattered was at least their parents loved them, naturally without putting a price tag on it. Gabriella felt like something was missing…and she literally felt it since she was a kid.

"Hey…what are you doing here all alone at the table?" Troy asked sitting down, "Sharpay and Ryan must love all those presents they got...and they're lucky to have parents like that who love them so much."

"Do you ever feel that sort of envy that at least they had their parents with them all their lives while we didn't know ours?" Gabriella asked, "Don't get me wrong I do love my parents, the ones that raised me for the last eleven years, but my real parents I really don't know much about them except the fact my mom was sick and she died…but my real dad, why couldn't have found me all those years ago? It's like he didn't want to find me and my mom left me alone to face this world at the age of five not knowing if I'll…love anyone or if they love me."

"If your real dad was to show up one day…would you ever go and live with him Gabriella and start a new life with him? That's what I felt when my parents died and if it wasn't for the Boltons I wouldn't know what it's like to have a real family. It's like when I'm talking to you I feel connected to you in some strange way and the more I'm with you I begin to get a better understanding of my old life. I try to make sense of both lives I have and finding some sort of closure to them. When I was back at the orphanage…I thought no one wouldn't want to adopt me and I spent nearly all my time with this little girl I used to know…she meant something."

"You get that feeling sometimes that you don't remember a person but somehow the memories you have of them stays with you forever. The day I got adopted…it felt like I left something behind…more like my memories of that time I had with that him, my friend. He promised he'd come back for me and I waited…but he never did. The life I'm living now with the Montezs I use it in a way to forget everything that happened in that orphanage…I didn't want to relive the fact my mom died, or the fact I was bullied, or the fact that the one person who I thought of as family was the first person I was in love with and he broke his promise to come back!"

"Do you wish you could see him again?" Troy asked sympathetically, "If you saw him…what would tell him? I would have told that girl I was with the same thing…she was the first person I ever loved."

"I'll tell him…that you were first person I ever loved and that you don't find your true love so early at the age of five," Gabriella answered, "I guess…we both did at one point lose our first loves at five didn't we?"

"You could say that," Troy replied as he suddenly leaned closer to Gabriella, "But…when you lose something…somehow you regain something new in return."

"I like that…I would want something new instead," Gabriella replied as she leaned towards Troy and the two kissed, "And this…this is what I want." It felt like something new that the two felt something extraordinary happen and as the two were embracing kissing each other they didn't notice that their necklaces were getting tangled.

"Oh my gosh I think I got my necklace stuck to yours…I'm sorry here," Troy suddenly said as the two stopped kissing, "Here let me help you."

"Here I insist give me a minute," Gabriella said as she tried to help Troy untangle the necklaces until they suddenly stopped. She was shocked to discover that Troy's necklace literally matched and fitted the other half of her necklace as Troy looked on as their necklaces formed the entire yin-yang symbol, "Wow…this is something…did you see?"

"This…is literally impossible," Troy suddenly replied shocked, "When…I said it felt like I've known you before…now I literally mean it…I did know you before."

"This is great…in a very shocking turn of events," Gabriella replied looking at Troy, "Not only I had my first kiss with a guy I liked…but somehow I'm feeling you and I have some history together once upon a time…and this…is the proof of it all."


	9. Journey to the Past

**Chapter 9: Journey to the Past**

Monday morning came and it was time for school again as Gabriella was getting ready. She hadn't talked to Troy since the party and after the incident with the kiss; things were beginning to get a bit complicated. It was true she did like Troy and she had a crush on him that was until she began to realize why she felt this weird closeness to him…the fact that she and Troy knew each other long ago. She spent the last eleven years trying to forget about her life before the adoption but somehow it found her, in the form of Troy Bolton…her first love she found when she was five.

"_You really do find your first love at such a young age," _Gabriella thought to herself, _"First you lose it, then you regain something new…only to find out that the person you're in love with was once somehow connected to your past."_

"Gabriella! C'mon you're going to be late for school!" her mother called.

"I'm coming I'll be down in a minute," Gabriella replied as she was coming downstairs, "I'm ready mom can we go?"

"You seem to be in a rush Gabi what is the matter?"

"Oh…it's nothing mom really," Gabriella said with a sigh, "I just…don't want to be late for school that's all."

"You seem a bit distant sweetie is there anything on your mind you want to talk about? Look you might not think I care about what is going on with my teenage daughter but I want you to know that I'll always be here to talk whenever you need an ear. Do you remember that this weekend we're going to your Aunt Rosa's place in Newport so we're expected to be there and plus I need to still deal with some of the construction of the latest developments I was assigned to work on."

"Great…just another trip to the life of insecurity and another trip to the dark side," Gabriella teased, "I understand the whole real estate business and the whole model home design stuff but why would your company send you out here when you had a good thing going on in Newport?"

"Well it's because one of our business partners needs a hand out here in Albuquerque and with my expertise I was a perfect candidate. I will still have to travel back and forth once in awhile but you understand that right?"

"Yeah I guess," Gabriella said as she got into the car while her mom was driving her, "Hey mom can I ask you something?"

"What seems to be the problem Gabi?" her mom asked.

"Do you remember…where I came from before…you adopted me from the orphanage? Was I really happy to go home with you and dad that day?" Gabriella suddenly asked, "Which orphanage did you guys adopt me from?"

"In the eleven years you've been with us you never asked about where we adopted you why all of a sudden you want to know now? If it is that important to you I'll tell you and this is apart of your life you need to know. Yes it was true we did adopt you and it was at the St. Luke's Children Group Home in Los Angeles where we adopted you when you were five years old. Your father and I were having problems trying to have kids so we turned to adoption as an alternative. We heard about you from your father because a friend of his who he used to know in college died years ago from cancer and that her daughter was sent to St. Luke's."

"So it was dad's idea to adopt me?" Gabriella asked, "And you guys turned to adoption as an alternative to have kids? I sent some time back in an orphanage called St. Luke's in LA?"

"Yes and your father's friend her name was Maria Sanchez arranged for her daughter to go to St. Luke's if in case anything was to happen to her," Ms. Montez added, "I remember your father and I were down in LA one day and we came across the orphanage and then we met with this lady Sister Kathryn who told us about you and when your father realized your name he was surprised of what happened to Maria because for the truth of the matter is…your father actually knew your birth mother because they were friends in college."

"Wow…it was meant to be that you guys did adopt me, the way Coach Bolton adopted Troy and we somehow find our way here in Albuquerque eleven years later," Gabriella sighed, "I realized that somehow all of this happens for a reason why you and dad adopted me and it makes me sad…that dad got to spend more time with my birth mother than I did…but no matter what happens you'll always be my mom and dad will always my dad, the only parents I've known. I wish…I wish that I didn't have to find out about Troy."

"What about Troy?" her mom asked, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Oh gosh mom it's so complicated because he and I both came from St. Luke's and I was there with him while I was trying to cope with what happen to my real mom," Gabriella sighed, "I was able to talk to him about things I never talked about to anyone and told him how I fell in love with someone at the orphanage and then kissed him at the party. However, that was right after I realized that the person I fell in love with at the orphanage was Troy and now he's back in my life…and I don't know what to think except for that last day when I left."

"But you were willing to wait for him that day I remember the day we took you," her mom added as they pulled into the parking lot, "Apart of you was happy to go home with us, but the other half of you was like you were waiting for someone and you said while we were leaving 'I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you any longer Troy.' I didn't know when to tell you this but when you realize you're in love with someone you end up making choices in your life…now you got to ask yourself if you have feelings for Troy…what are you going to do? All I can say is listen to you heart inside and somehow whatever you have buried inside it will come out."

_East High School…_

Meanwhile in the gym, Troy and the team were running basketball practice but Troy's mind wasn't focused as Coach Bolton instructed the team to practice their three point shots. He looked at his half of the yin-yang necklace he had on and then his mind drifted back with thoughts of discovering the other half of his necklace was with Gabriella…and how she was the person part of his life long ago at St. Luke's. So much one kiss can do to a person because it made him realize he was actually in love with her all along and he was beginning to vaguely remember parts of his time with her at St. Luke's.

_FLASHBACK…_

"_What's yin and yang?" Troy asked, "It's two different parts you said?"_

"_You see according to Taoism yin and yang represented complementary opposites rather than absolutes," Vanessa added, "This represents the unity of opposites by trying to find a sort of balance. The dark black part which is yin represents the element of water and air. Yin shows the dark element being dark, passive, feminine, downward-seeking, mostly representing night. The light white part which is yang represents the element of fire and earth. Yang shows the light element being active, light, upward-seeking, masculine, mostly representing daytime."_

"_That's really amazing I wish we had one," Gabriella smiled, "How about you?"_

"_That will be so cool," Troy replied, "But there's only one of it."_

"_That's where you're wrong," Vanessa smiled as she grabbed the necklace and purchased it for the two of them, "I know you two have been eyeing this since I told you about it so for Troy and Gabriella…I present this to you. Think of this as one of you gets to be yin, the other is yang so you keep a piece of it each until then and find a balance." She showed them the necklace as it became two separate necklaces for both of them to wear half of it._

"_Thank you Vanessa," Troy and Gabriella smiled, "We like it!"_

"_I know you guys would appreciate it," Vanessa smiled at them, "Have fun with it."_

"_So…you promise you'll wear yours?" Gabriella asked, "I'll be yin since it's for girls."_

"_You get the dark part…I get the light part," Troy replied, "I'll be yang for boys."_

"_This way this means we're best friends and each of us gets to keep half of it and promise never to take it off," Gabriella smiled sticking out her pinky finger, "Is that a promise Troy?"_

"_A promise is a promise Gabi," Troy replied as they shook pinky fingers and putting on their necklaces, "We have to keep these necklaces no matter what…we'll always be friends."_

_END OF FLASHBACK…_

"A promise we literally kept without knowing," Troy thought to himself as his dad came.

"Hello? Earth to Troy…practice ended ten minutes ago you seemed a bit out of tune," Coach Bolton replied, "Is something on your mind? You been acting all distant and spaced out since the party that you didn't bother telling us how it went?"

"Oh it went fine all except for the part that the girl I am totally head over heels for was the same girl I knew at St. Luke's eleven years ago and failed to realized that I was in love with her for a long time," Troy sighed as he was shooting baskets, "The truth about Gabriella was that I knew her before you guys adopted me…and that the first girl I ended up kissing was a girl who I spent my time at the orphanage looking out for and missed the day she left."

"You two were even really close before your mom and I adopted you," Coach Bolton added, "It is true even if you never realized it but Gabriella actually was an important part of your life because she was your best friend at St. Luke's and you were really sad when you found out that you had to leave her behind. You may not remember much but from what I heard you two were inseparable."

"I know this was the part of our lives we wanted to forget about but why did it come back now all of a sudden?" Troy asked, "And when it involves someone important I don't know what to think now."

"All I can suggest is that if you love her and you have feelings for Gabriella tell her how you feel and together the two of you can come to terms with your pasts," Coach Bolton smiled as his son, "I can tell Gabriella did mean something to you long ago by the friendship you two shared that you were willing to come back for her even on the day she left. Trust me you don't want to end up not seeing her for another eleven years. C'mon Troy go find her and go talk to her…it may help."

"Thanks dad," Troy smiled as he left to get changed, "I'll see you later." After Troy got finished changing he headed out the gym and into the hallways and he found Gabriella talking to Chad and Taylor by the lockers.

"Hey dude we were just talking about the party during the past weekend," Chad said.

"For once you can actually say we did enjoy one of Sharpay and Ryan's birthday parties for once though I dread going again next year," Taylor joked, "So Gabriella you must be use to parties like the one Sharpay and Ryan had this past weekend? I guess you must love that glamorous lifestyle of the rich and elite."

"You shouldn't say it's all about being rich and having money," Gabriella added, "When I went to Constance back in Manhattan half of the people who I went to school didn't know that some of the clothes that they bought were designed by my father. I mean my parents do make a lot of money, but I'm not that open about it unlike Sharpay and Ryan…and figuring out the first time I met Sharpay she was the very few who knew about my father's clothing line back in Manhattan or my mother's real estate company in Newport."

"Speaking of Newport what's it like up there?" Chad asked, "You must be excited going back?"

"You're…moving again Gabriella?" Troy suddenly asked, "To where California?"

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere Troy…I'm just going for a visit this weekend with my mom for one of her business trips," Gabriella said, "We're staying with my Aunt Rosa in Orange County, in particular the rich gated community of Newport."

"Oh I see…hey Gabriella do you have a minute?" Troy asked.

"Huh…sure," Gabriella replied as she turned to Chad and Taylor as they left, "I'll see you guys in class…so Troy what's up?"

"Listen about what happened on the weekend I just want you to know that…huh…about the kiss and huh…" Troy replied as him and Gabriella looked at their necklaces, "About us…I want you to know that everything I said I meant it…everything I said is true."

"Which part…the part that we just found out that we were at the same orphanage a long time ago or the part that we unexpectedly were in love with each other all this time," Gabriella sighed, "You know I literally spent all this time talking to you about my past without realizing that you were the part of my past I tried to forget…because I didn't want to relive everything I felt but you…were the one thing I knew in my heart I couldn't forget. I did feel like I was in love with you for a long time…but now that I realized that you were the one I've always been talking about I don't know what to think."

"Then what are you saying?" Troy asked confused, "What…do you truly about me? If you said you were in love with me since I was five and when we first met before without realizing our past I felt like when I was with you I began to reconnect with my old life. After my parents died I thought I didn't have anyone or anything left to care for…until I met you. I know it's hard and it's very confusing to realize and I'm still not sure about certain things too…but what happened at St. Luke's all those years ago…you know and I know did mean something to the both of us."

"I'm…not sure what to think Troy…I need some time to figure out things because now after figuring out the truth about us…I don't know what to say now," Gabriella sighed as she started heading off to class, "That was just the past…with all the time we spent apart we now come from totally different lives and it wasn't like what it used to be when we were five."

"Gabriella…I just want you to know no matter what happens, just remember…I'm always going to be there for you," Troy assured her.

"I know that because it was always like that since we were kids…a promise you kept for us."

"Hey…I hope you enjoy your trip to California," Troy replied, "I know things between us are a bit complicated, but sometimes it's okay to find a place where you always reflect."

"I know Troy…I guess we did learn a lot from one another," Gabriella smiled, "Thank you."

_Newport, California…_

That following weekend Gabriella found herself in Newport surrounded by all of her mother's relatives and friends at her Aunt Rosa's house. She was hoping to try to sneak away for a little while since it was a party for rich people who talked about all their business deals and stuff. As Gabriella continued to chat with about half of her Aunt Rosa's socialite friends at a party, she was trying to pretend to ignore what was really on her mind and that was Troy. She was with her aunt while she heard them discussing about their family life.

"Well Rosa I got to hand it to your sister that your niece is such an excellent girl," one of her aunt's friends Claire replied, "I did hear about her success on Harbor's Scholastic Decathlon team while her stay in Newport with Lucille, but Lucille has also talked about her academic achievement at Constance in Manhattan. So Gabriella…what was it like living in New York with your father?"

"Well you could say it was no different than living in Newport," Gabriella said, "It's nothing but the same old lifestyle and routine involving the glam and money, but living now in Albuquerque I wouldn't trade it for anything. However, being the daughter of parents who make a lot of money, neither of my parents aren't afraid to show their status, just like the rest of you people Mrs. Smith because you are proud of your wealth."

"Trust me Claire my sister loves Gabriella a lot," Rosa smiled, "And she is such a wonder."

"Lucille always used to brag about her to the Newport Group and she and Miguel are proud to have a daughter like her," Claire added, "I guess brains, looks and style runs in the family and you are truly Lucille Montez's daughter, the gene pool does run in the family."

The comment that her aunt's friend made literally rocked Gabriella inside and it was something she knew to be a lie. She did have parents before the Montezs and it was hard to hear all of these people gossip about a fabricated lie created.

"Gabriella where are you going?" Lucille asked, "Honey what's wrong?"

"And why would it matter? I just feel guilty hearing about something I wish to believe was true when in fact it's not because I don't want to tarnish your reputation or dad's," Gabriella said with frustration, "You guys built a lifestyle girls my age would want to live…but in reality I was never born into it to begin with. Did you seriously tell those people I was your biological daughter?"

"Listen sweetie you have to understand that…reputation and status is what matters in places like this and if they found out the truth about you I don't know what they'll think," her mom replied, "The family knows but for the interest of fairness you're still my daughter whether or not we're blood or not."

"Yeah thanks for assuring me and letting me discover that sometimes you guys and the gossip about this whole lifestyle makes me question everything I know about myself," Gabriella replied as she left, "Look I need to just get some air for awhile…for your information I figured out there is something I'm missing in my life, and it came from the life I knew before this."

"Gabi where are you going?" her mom asked, "You can't walk out on a party like this."

"You're good at covering up for me," Gabriella said, "I'm just going to find a place to reflect upon things and think." As soon as Gabriella left and got in the limo they rented, her mom pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hi, this Lucille Montez calling," she replied, "I…was wondering if he is available? Oh he stepped out…I'm guessing he might be heading to the same place where she might be going I guess. Yeah…those two do think alike I notice."

_St. Luke's Children Group Home…_

After Gabriella left her mom's party, she was in the limo that her aunt rented for them during the weekend and surprisingly she found herself in front of St. Luke's. It has been over eleven years since she was last here and this was where it started everything. The place still looked the same and she saw kids outside playing and she was imagining her five year old self playing by the playground with Troy. The memories continued to come back to Gabriella's mind, especially when she spotted the gazebo in the courtyard where she and Troy had one of their last meetings before parting ways.

_FLASHBACK…_

"_You should be lucky Troy that you have a family," Gabriella added, "Be thankful that you get a new mommy and daddy who will love you…don't get up like me without a daddy who I don't know where he is. Sometimes I dream about him and I dream sometimes he would take me away and I get to live happily ever after…but I don't know who my daddy is and mommy never told me about him. I got no one left to talk to or a family left…except for you because you were like my big brother who protected me."_

"_You were like my little sister too," Troy sighed, "I want to go…but I don't want to leave you behind too. I won't get to protect you from all those mean bullies and stuff because I like protecting you and I like seeing you smile and feel better. You're my best friend in the whole world…but I promise I'll remember you and see you again…I hope so. We can runaway and hide so that they don't separate us…we could hide in the museum just you and me!"_

"_You don't know that do you?" Gabriella asked, "Troy…these people…they seem nice and they want you as a son…they're your family from now on. You promise me you be thankful that you still have someone who will be your new mommy and daddy…they love you because of your mommy. I know it's sad…but you taught me to be brave and have courage and not be afraid of anything, especially bullies…I promise if you go I'll…stick up for myself and I'll be just like you Troy." Gabriella just stood there trying to smile with tears in her eyes._

"_I'm not brave…I just say I'm brave and strong just to look like a big boy," Troy sighed as he started to cry, "I'm…I'm really scared because I don't know what's going to happen when I leave because you might leave too if I do…but you listen to me Gabi and listen well. Don't let anyone make you cry and you can't cry anymore because it shows you're weak. If anybody tries to tease you remember what I said…you got to have courage and stand up to bullies and show them you're not weak. Don't let other kids hurt your feelings and always smile…even when something is bad, just smile a lot okay and be happy. If anyone gives you problems…you can always count one me to deal with it you got that? Don't ever be afraid."_

"_I'm afraid…you won't remember me and I won't remember you," Gabriella sighed as she took his hand and gave him her charm bracelet, "But I'll try to be brave and have courage and smile a lot so I can be happy…if you're afraid then I'll be afraid too….but I want you to be happy and I'll be happy for you. Remember you always be yang and I'll always be yin and I want you to have this…so it can bring you good luck wherever you are. I don't want you to go but you have to…and I won't cry when you go…I'll be happy like that big Buddha we saw at the museum. I'll remember to be brave, have courage, smile and stand up to bullies."_

"_And I won't cry too…I promise and you always be yin and I'll always be yang," Troy smiled as the two of them put the necklaces together as Troy gave Gabriella his teddy bear, "That's a promise…but someday we'll remember each other I hope and I promise…I'll come back for you and you just wait for me…I promise I'll come back for you. I think you should have this because you gave me something…so I have to give you something too. You can have my teddy bear I call it San Diego Bear because I was born there…so you can sleep with him from now on and tell him stories…that way you won't be alone."_

"_Thank you Troy," Gabriella smiled as they both hugged, "You'll always be my best friend no matter what…even I won't remember you…I'll think of you as family."_

"_You'll always be my best friend too," Troy replied back, "I'll…come back for you…but if I don't remember you…then just remember I'm sorry for not keeping my promise…but you'll always be family no matter what."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Somehow one day we would find ourselves back to where it all began…right here," she turned around and was surprise to find Troy there; "It does bring back old memories don't it?"

"You could say that," Gabriella replied, "What…what are you doing here in LA?"

"I had to come…to make sense of things and to come to terms with everything that has happened and to realize why everything happens for a reason. I was driving and then I kept driving and I literally found myself in Los Angeles and I parked my truck at some motel about 5 blocks down from here. We grew up in two different worlds but being here we could tell before we were from the same world, a place where we tried to find out about who we were, what we wanted, and to stay friends no matter what."

"But eventually we were bound to leave this place one way or another Troy…the one thing we left was the memories we had of one another…and also our hearts. The truth of the matter was I didn't want you to go and the hard part about it was watching you go leave for your new life in Albuquerque and I waited for you for two months to come back and you promised you would come back for me. Apart of me didn't want to leave St. Luke's because I believed in the promise you made to me…even if I didn't remember you that you were always going to be the family I had while I was here and I wouldn't forget you."

"And I made that same promise too Gabriella…but I even held true to my promise two months afterwards and I wanted to come back for you," Troy replied as he revealed the charm bracelet Gabriella gave him and a picture, "You gave me your mom's charm bracelet so it can give me good luck whenever I am but I couldn't stop thinking about you after you left. This picture I found the day you left…the day I tried to come back to keep my promise only to realize I was too late. No wonder why we wanted to forget St. Luke's was because of how we parted ways and how we realized at such a young how it's like to give your heart to someone that means so much to you or…"

"Or to realize…how much we never knew how in love with one another we were," Gabriella completed his thought, "If I knew…then I would have asked for the cab to turn around but I couldn't…because I gave up what I truly wanted in my heart just to be given a second chance at a new life. I literally stopped believing but to hear you say that you came back for me…I know now in my heart you kept your promise. Now you're here…I wanted to tell you from so long ago that…I always loved you Troy Bolton and I never stopped for all these years."

Troy took Gabriella's hand as he leaned forward towards her face and instantly they began to kiss again. It wasn't like the unexpected kiss they had before at the party, this one…was the one that truly completed the locked secrets in their hearts for all those years and to bring the closure they wanted.

"That's what I always wanted to hear all these years those words," Troy smiled kissing her back, "I've always love you Gabriella Montez and I promise this time…I will never lose you again. I lost you once and I waited all these years to see you again…I promise it's you and me together from now on."

"I know that," Gabriella smiled as they hugged, "With you…we finally got our closure."


	10. What I've Been Looking For

**Chapter 10: What I've Been Looking For**

_Montez Household…_

A few days after returning from California, Troy and Gabriella have finally announced to each other their intentions for one another and decided to become a couple. It was now easy for them to talk to each other about life at St. Luke's as the two of them were slowly regaining their memories of their time together there. Troy made a promise that he would never wanted to be separated from Gabriella again after spending over eleven years apart from one another showing how in love they were. One afternoon, Troy went over to Gabriella's house after school while her mom was out as he knocked on her door.

"Hey there Wildcat!" Gabriella smiled opening the door kissing her boyfriend, "What brings you by to Casa de Montez?"

"What is it a crime to see my newly girlfriend on a fine afternoon?" Troy smiled, "Besides…I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"I see…so how are we going to break the news to everyone that we're officially a couple and that we have a long history together? Actually…I've never actually been in a relationship before, ever! This all so new to me Troy and I don't know what I'm doing and what is happening and what am I saying…"

"Gabi relax it's okay…this is all new to me also, well the whole relationship thing…c'mon the captain of the basketball team and all-star athlete of the East High Wildcats is unsure of what to do in a relationship."

"We'll figure it out together you and me…it takes two of us to know how a relationship works and speaking of which…we always have these as proof of our promise," Gabriella smiled holding her half yin-yang necklace.

"To old promises that were kept long ago," Troy smiled as he took Gabriella's hand and presented a ring in her hand, "And new promises for the now and for the future. Don't worry it's not an engagement ring or anything…it's a promise ring. You see I have one and you have one too like polar opposites…take a look."

"It's lovely Troy…thank you and look mine has little moons on it," Gabriella smiled giving her boyfriend a kiss, "Thank you so much…I won't take this off I promise."

"I knew you like it…and maybe I was wondering when if ever we were going to plan our first date soon?" Troy asked curiously, "Now that we're officially a couple I was wondering…if you and me…huh you know if…" Troy didn't get to finish talking to Gabriella as the two began to kiss again until Ms. Montez walked in.

"Gabriella I was wondering if you could…oh my goodness!" Ms. Montez replied shocked as she saw the two teens making out, "Maybe…I should have knocked before coming in Gabi! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to intrude on…huh…it's I just…"

"Mom you can relax we're sorry…it's just I didn't hear you come in that's all," Gabriella replied as her and Troy got off the couch, "I'm didn't mean…I mean I'm sorry…"

"Well I got you a dress for Saturday night for our company gala for charity for the children's hospital," Ms. Montez said holding up a new dress, "And remember your dad is coming this weekend so we'll be actually attending as a family for once. You didn't forget Gabriella have you because we're expected to make an appearance."

"Dad…is actually coming down this weekend are you serious?" Gabriella smiled, "Oh my gosh I haven't seen daddy in weeks I miss him so much mom! This is great Troy you'll finally get to meet my dad."

"Are you sure you want to bring Troy…to the fundraiser this Saturday?" Ms. Montez questioningly asked her daughter, "Besides…you're dad is coming don't forget."

"Mom I have an extra ticket…will it be okay that my boyfriend will my plus one to your little charity gala mom," Gabriella smiled looking at Troy as her mom left the room, "Besides dad…will be honored to meet the most important person from my past."

"Are…you sure about this?" Troy asked, "This…is something big…I'm actually going to be meeting your father for the first time…our first date is going to be a glimpse into…into your world, the life you grew up in for the last eleven years."

"Troy it wouldn't make a difference and it doesn't matter about where I came from or where I was the last eleven years. What matters is that I'm able to be with the person I'm in love with and besides…don't think we come from two different worlds, just remember we first came from and what keeps us connected to one another. Besides we both got a glimpse of each other's lives and there's nothing different about anything."

"Thanks for reassuring me I don't know what I'll do without you around. So…what are these parties usually like?"

"A glimpse into the dark side of the glamorous life of the rich and elite…besides mom is hosting the party at Lava Springs and I heard the Evans will be there since mom's company booked to host the venue there. Don't worry…these socialites wouldn't dare to say anything bad about you as long as I make sure they don't. These people my parents associate with know me by my name so they wouldn't dare twice to back talk. "

"Don't worry Gabi I promise…nothing won't happen," Troy smiled giving her a kiss, "I'll…make sure nothing doesn't happen to you."

_East High School…_

The next day during free period, Troy was walking towards the Drama Room when he saw Sharpay and Ryan. Ever since getting the invite to escort Gabriella to her mom's company dinner he reluctantly agreed to go despite the fact he was going to meet his girlfriend's father for the first time. However, that wasn't the only issue on his mind, it was the fact that he would be spending the whole being acquainted and surrounded by people who were part of his girlfriend's life when he wasn't around. Despite the fact Gabriella assured him everything will be alright, the last thing he didn't want was to tarnish her reputation so he went to the last place he least expected for help.

"Well…if it isn't Troy Bolton what brings you to the neck of our area of the school?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"Look Sharpay I know you guys are the last people I would ask for help on situations like this but this one…is something important," Troy said nervously, "You guys are aware of that party being hosted on Saturday at your family's country club."

"What about it?" Ryan asked, "Of course we have to be there for it our parents said."

"You see…the thing is…Gabriella's mom is hosting it and I'm going as Gabriella's date, well it's more like our first date as a couple," Troy added as Sharpay hugged him, "Whoa Sharpay!"

"Shut up you and Gabriella are actually a couple now!" Sharpay yelled, "This is freaking wonderful I knew you fancied her…she's a keeper you know that and I truly idolize Gabriella since she and I share the same taste in fashion!"

"Okay sis you can stop," Ryan smiled, "But that's good that you and Gabriella are going out."

"Thanks…but there's another reason why I came to see you guys…what do you guys know about dealing with people and socializing with people…in high class society, like the people Gabriella's parents hang out with. I want to be able…if I'm going to make this relationship work…then…then I got to learn what it's like to be like those people and be accepted by them so I…don't make a fool out of Gabi." Troy looked away as he made his request which shocked both Sharpay and Ryan to look at him in wonder.

"I'm sorry…did you say that you needed our help to fit in with people in high society?" Ryan asked shocked, "By god Troy…and what makes you think we can help?"

"Because…you're the only two in this school I know who come from the same world as Gabriella and…I want to be accepted by her parents and her dad is coming and I know how close she is to her dad and I would do anything to make sure that I don't let her down."

"That's so sweet Troy," Sharpay smiled, "It shows that you love her and you'll practically do anything for her. Listen Troy…take it from someone who is going out with a boy who is not of the same clique but when I'm with Zeke he treats me like any normal girl and he doesn't care about the money I have. He liked me and I liked him because we have something special and I wouldn't change it for the world. You shouldn't change yourself or make yourself become someone just to have others that aren't people you relate to notice you."

"For once Sharpay…I'm surprised to hear you speaking from the heart," Troy replied, "I want to make this work with Gabriella because I'm afraid of screwing things up with her. Her father is coming in from New York and her relationship with her father means a lot to her so I don't want to ruin things for her. I may have known her before, but we come from two different lifestyles and she relates more to the lifestyle you two live. I'm crazy in love with this girl and frankly…I'll do anything for her."

"Spoken like a true man," Ryan added, "We'll keep a close eye on you during the party this weekend because besides our parents are forcing us to attend the country club this weekend so at least you'll have some people you'll know. Put it this way anyone with money here knows each other and they become part of this close knit group. Don't worry Sharpay and I will keep you in line if you want to impress high society that badly and make a good impression for Gabriella's dad."

"Thanks now all I got to do is find a suit for this weekend and look my best," Troy replied as they heard the warning bell, "Anyways…thanks for your help, the both of you."

_Bolton Household…_

It was the weekend of the party and Troy was struggling to get his tie on. He and Gabriella agreed to head to Lava Springs together in his truck. He was trying to find a good tie to match his suit but couldn't so he decided to head to his parents' room to find one. Troy was surprised to find an old box in his parents' closet that contained some old photos, letters and momentums of his biological parents in one of his dad's old shoeboxes. After he got the tie he took the box back into his room as he heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey there Wildcat," Gabriella smiled as she kissed Troy and went in, "Wow you're looking very handsome for tonight!"

"Well I could say the same for a particular lady," Troy replied as he led Gabriella to his room.

"So you ready to go Troy?"

"I'll be in a minute," Troy added as he opened up the box, "If you…don't mind I need a moment to show you something."

"Wow…that lady looks pretty," Gabriella replied as the two sat on the bed, "Who is she?"

"I'm guessing…that's my mom, my real mom and that's my real dad," Troy sighed, "I don't really have much memories of them…besides I was only five when they died. Sometimes I wish I knew what they were like, what kind of people they were and everything there is to know about her. My dad must have loved his sister a lot that she has lots of letters she would write and send at least a picture of me to him just to see what life is like in San Diego. My dad used to tell me that back when they went to East High, my real mom Pam would always be at every single pep rally to cheer my dad on, she was kind of like you in a way a Scholastic Decathlon member."

"At least what matters is that you knew her, you knew both of your parents," Gabriella replied as they both stared at the picture, "I wanted to tell someone this and since you're my boyfriend and you're the only person I trust to keep this a secret…but for awhile I've been trying to search for my birth father. Hearing you talk about your real parents and finding you again makes me want to seek out one more closure I really wanted to seek. Don't worry I'm not going to leave my parents for my birth father, besides this is my life now. You're lucky to have at least momentums of your old life with you and I barely don't have nothing left of the old life before St. Luke's and the adoption."

"Don't ever think that Gabi because I'm sure you'll find something or at least memories of your real parents…but remember don't forget that you still have something from your old here with you right now," Troy smiled as he took her hand, "You have me and I promise that will stay with you no matter what because it's a promise I tend to keep. And the thing about you searching for your birth father…I promise to support you and I won't tell anyone about it because it will be our secret, I'll even help you as your trusted boyfriend."

"Thank you Troy I don't know what I would do without you," Gabriella smiled as they were heading out the door, "I guess we better be heading out before my parents blow a fit for being late. Oh Troy I'm sorry…you didn't finish your little story about your real mom what did your dad tell you about her?"

"Well you can say that history has a way of occurring twice in a lifetime but to two different people from two different backgrounds," Troy smiled as they got into his truck, "My dad told me that my mom Pam fell in love with her high school sweetheart, one of the players of the East Side Wildcats, my real dad named Daniel. My biological parents remind me of you and me and somehow…it maybe ironic but things happen for a reason as they say."

_Lava Springs Country Club…_

During the night at party at Lava Springs, Troy and Gabriella watched as many people mingled and chatted among one another while the two of them sat at a table by themselves. Gabriella was thrilled to see her parents together for the first time in many years but during the night they all watched as her father unexpectedly proposed to her mother again to get married. It was dream come true for Gabriella as her parents were finally going to get back together and they would become a family again.

"Oh great finally people we know," Sharpay and Ryan replied as they showed up at Troy and Gabriella's table, "Gosh this party is so…"

"I know what you mean…welcome to the dark side Troy," Gabriella teased, "This is basically what our world of high elite class and money is like: dark, dull, uptight, and one too many words I can't describe."

"I see your boyfriend is getting a taste and comfort of the glam lifestyle," Sharpay replied as she looked at Gabriella, "By the way congratulations on your parents getting married again."

"Thanks Sharpay I appreciate it," Gabriella replied, "Anyways spring break is coming up and we get two weeks off school. So do you guys have any plans for spring break?"

"Yeah gosh our parents are taking us to visit some of our relatives out east," Ryan added.

"Well I'm going back to Manhattan for Spring Break to stay with my dad while my mom heads to Newport but she's going to fly out when she's done," Gabriella replied, "Her and my dad have a lot of talking to do."

"Wow you must be excited to go back to New York," Troy replied, "Spring break wouldn't be the same in Albuquerque without you guys heading out east."

"It's only two weeks," Ryan said.

"And besides our parents gave us no choice of the matter," Sharpay added, "I conned them into letting Zeke come with me so we can have some time together."

"So…how's my little girl doing?" Mr. Montez said as he sat at the table with them, "Gabriella I'm sorry I haven't spent time getting acquainted with your friends here. Besides with the announcement that your mother and I are going to get remarried my contract in Manhattan expires by the end of August so I'm moving here to be with my family."

"I'm so happy that you and mom are getting back together," Gabriella replied, "Oh daddy I want you to meet my friends…this is Sharpay and Ryan Evans, their parents own Lava Springs and they're the co-presidents of the Drama Club at school."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Montez," Ryan and Sharpay replied, "Gabriella speaks highly of you and we love your work."

"It's a pleasure to meet my daughter's friends she highly talks about," Mr. Montez smiled as he turned to Troy, "And who is this young man Gabi?"

"Huh daddy…this is Troy Bolton," Gabriella smiled, "He…was actually the boy I met back at St. Luke's before you guys adopted me. He's my best friend and we're sort of dating right now daddy. Troy here is the captain of the basketball team at school and we recently reunited after being apart for eleven years."

"Wait a minute…you two were actually adopted?" Sharpay asked surprised, "Troy…does that mean that Coach Bolton is huh?"

"Yeah…he's my adopted dad," Troy said, "Both my real parents and Gabriella's died when we were about five years old. Apparently she and I ended up in the same orphanage for a couple months before we were adopted. I went to New Mexico while Gabriella ended up in New York."

"It is finally an honor meeting you Troy," Mr. Montez replied, "I see why you and Gabriella are so close. She would always talk about you whenever I called and she would tell me about this boy she liked. Gabriella would tell me that there was something about this Troy Bolton kid that reminded her of someone she knew long ago at St. Luke's who always used to look out for her and protect her from bullies. She always used to say that this boy she knew was like her best friend, her big brother, the only family she had at the time and her first love."

"Wow now I can see that you guys have ancient history together," Ryan said.

"Oh stop it Ryan!" Troy and Gabriella smiled holding hands, "We knew each other before."

"I never realized that when Gabi moved out here with her mom she finally found what she was looking her…you Troy," Mr. Montez replied, "I don't have to ask you about your intentions for Gabriella but I can see that history just tells it all and so does fate. You looked after her when she was little I can see you're doing the same again."

"Thank you Mr. Montez I thought it would be nerve racking meeting you," Troy said, "But I see now that Gabriella did find a good family for eleven years, just like me."

"You're so sweet Troy," Gabriella said, "See daddy I told you he was a great guy."

"I see why you like him and love him so much," Mr. Montez replied, "The penthouse back in Manhattan sometimes gets lonely and it's been empty since you moved here to live with your mother. I have a fashion show coming up and since you're coming for spring break to New York…I talked to your mother about this and why don't you invite your friends to New York with you…including your boyfriend?"

"Mr. Montez are you serious?" Troy asked shocked, "Oh my gosh I don't want to impose."

"Daddy…are you and mom sure I'm allowed to bring Troy and our friends?" Gabriella replied.

"You two are not imposing and the penthouse has five rooms, two of which are guestrooms and plus don't forget the den," Mr. Montez replied, "Just get permission from your parents to come to New York and the airfare will be paid on our behalf Gabi…besides this is one of the good things about having money, the free air travel."

"I can agree on that daddy," Gabriella smiled, "So Troy…what do you say? You won't be alone during Spring Break besides we can invite Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Martha and Jason."

"That is off the hook! I can't believe it New York City!" Troy smiled kissing Gabriella, "That is sweet thank you Mr. Montez! I mean…it would be a pleasure."

"You guys are going to New York, we're heading down there too," Sharpay replied, "We can definitely meet up and hang out."

"It's settled then we'll book the tickets in the morning," Mr. Montez replied, "Lucille! The kids agreed to come to New York!"

"That's wonderful at least Gabriella can show her friends around her childhood home," Mrs. Montez replied, "I see everything is going great here. Are you kids enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes Mrs. Montez nice party," they all replied.

"So Miguel…do you care to dance with your newly fiancée?" Mrs. Montez replied.

"It would be an honor," Mr. Montez replied as Gabriella's parents left the table, "Enjoy the party kids."

"Your parents are pretty amazing people," Troy smiled, "I can see why you love your dad so much Gabriella."

"But he's right of one thing," Gabriella smiled as they kissed, "Coming out here to live with my mom I finally found what I've been looking for…and I'm glad that our first date went without a hitch. Now we got our first trip together back to New York…I'm glad to share it with you."

"Same with you babe," Troy smiled, "So do you care to dance with me?"

"I would surely be honored," Gabriella replied as the two of them went, "I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabriella Montez," Troy smiled as the two danced.


	11. Somewhere in Between

**Chapter 11: Somewhere in Between **

_(Author's Notes: Hey everyone…I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews I really appreciated them. I just wanted to give you this update as I finally reached over a hundred reviews with this story seeing everyone likes the story. But don't stop… keep the reviews coming. Anyways I hope you guys still love the story!)_

_A__lbuquerque International Airport…_

"So I just want to double check before boarding that you guys have your tickets and passports," Mr. Bolton asked the gang as they were about to check in for their flight to New York.

"For the hundredth time dad yes we got our tickets, passports, our baggage has been checked in and don't worry I'll call once we land in New York," Troy replied.

"You best behave yourself Troy just because you're not going to be home for the next two weeks it doesn't mean you're off the hook," Mrs. Bolton added, "This is New York I couldn't imagine what might happen to my only son."

"I assure you Mrs. Bolton that I'll make sure Troy is on his best behavior," Gabriella smiled teasing him, "Thank you again for the ride…it's just my mom and dad left a few days earlier and I hope it wasn't too much of a hassle."

"Don't be worried about it dear we promised your parents that you'll be in good hands and your father is picking you guys up from the airport right?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Yes he is," Gabriella replied as she spotted Chad, Taylor, Jason and Kelsi, "I think the others are waiting for us to at the boarding gate. Troy are you ready?"

"I'll in there in a minute Gabi," Troy replied as Gabriella and the others went ahead to line up at the boarding gate, "I'll see you in two weeks dad, mom, I'll behave don't worry."

"Have fun in New York Troy," Mr. and Mrs. Bolton replied as they went through the boarding gate, "Have a safe trip kids."

_On the flight to New York…_

"So are you ready to tackle the Big Apple Troy?" Gabriella smiled holding her boyfriend's hand.

"Hey…whatever happens as long as we're together we'll be fine," Troy replied, "This is going to be a fun trip don't you think?"

"Oh yeah for sure two weeks in New York this is so amazing," Chad added sitting behind Gabriella, Troy and Kelsi, "I can't believe we're heading to New York for two weeks for Spring Break."

"We owe you big time Gabriella for this I can't believe your dad invited us and this is all paid for we don't know how to repay you," Taylor said sitting next to Chad and Jason.

"It's no big deal…I'm glad you guys are here with me," Gabriella said.

"So how long is it going to be until we land at JFK International Airport?" Kelsi and Jason asked.

"I think it's about three hours I believe if it includes the time zone changes," Troy said.

"This is so unbelievable Chad you and me celebrating our anniversary in New York together," Taylor smiled, "You and me can plan something romantic without my sisters interrupting us or our parents constantly hounding us. How long have we been going out for…was it since 10th grade or 9th grade? Well however long it's been I don't know why you chose to go out with a brainac like me."

"Well that's because next to Troy being my best friend, I grew up with you too and you and I have been close since we were preschool," Chad smiled as he took off his prized basketball necklace and placed it around Taylor, "And for a long time it took awhile for me to realize what I felt about you…this shows how much you mean."

"You're lucky necklace…but this is what helps you with your game," Taylor said.

"Hey…it's nothing," Chad smiled as they began to kiss, "It's only an necklace…besides it looks better on my little hottie here." While Chad and Taylor were kissing and Kelsi and Jason went to use the bathroom, Gabriella pulled out a letter from her purse as Troy glanced over.

"What you got there?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

"Actually…my parents found out what I was doing searching for my birth father and they gave me an ear full," Gabriella sighed, "My mom told me not to get any ideas to offend my dad of searching for my birth father. She warned me to stop before I would end up getting hurt, but what happened was that I got into a little argument over the topic of my birth father with my parents. Mom says that dad has information about him at his place…but it's not going to stop me from knowing the truth about him."

"What if your parents…might be right about him Gabi?" Troy asked concerned, "Maybe your parents are doing this so they wouldn't want to see you hurt or even worse…defeated with no hope of tracking him down. He maybe your birth father…but he was practically not there for you during your whole life while growing up. You don't know anything about this guy except the fact he was the one that got your birth mother pregnant with you."

"I know that his name was Bernardo Diaz…it was stated on my birth certificate Troy…which was by fate forwarded to the orphanage to the adoption agency the day I was adopted. My parents have my original file which I got to look at for the first time in my entire life. If I wanted to inquire information about my birth parents I turn to my dad for it because he had a better knowledge about them than my mom. However, my dad made my mom hide any of the information he had such as letters, pictures, anything that had to do with my birth parents when we moved."

"I'm guessing that's how you found out and how you began your entire search then and that is why your parents are upset with you. So what have your parents told you about your birth father since?"

"They reluctantly decided to reveal the information I wanted to know about Bernardo to me and to my surprise…they actually had one picture of him that he took with Maria while my dad attended his freshman year at the Berkley." Gabriella pulled out the picture she was mentioning and showed it to Troy to reveal a Latino looking couple about 19 years old in front of Berkley, "The man with the grey shirt with brown eyes and black hair is Bernardo…and the girl next to him in the skirt is my mother Maria…dad says that I resemble Bernardo, but I have Maria's eyes. This was the only picture he ever took of his friends…the one picture of him and that's it."

Troy looked at the picture as he noticed the letter at the contact information state on the letter. "What? Gabi…your letter says that Bernardo lives in New York?" Troy asked shocked, "Does your dad know this? You got a fixed address of where this guy is are you sure?"

"Dad never told me what happened after Bernardo and Maria separated but he knows where he resided but refused to tell me," Gabriella added as the captain announced their arrival in New York, "But what he doesn't know is that Bernardo resides in New York so I'm planning to visit this address hoping to see if he is still there. Troy…can you come with me?"

"I promised I'd always be there for you babe…and I'll hold you on my word," Troy said as they were buckling up for their decent, "If anything happens…I promise I'll always protect you because I don't want you to give up hope."

"Thank you Troy," Gabriella replied, "So here we're finally here in New York…it does feel good to be home."

_Manhattan, New York- Montez Residence…_

After arriving and claiming their luggage from baggage claims, Gabriella and the gang met up with Mr. Montez who was waiting for them at the arrival gate. They were amazed as he led them into to load up in their stuff in the limo he rented to take them back to his penthouse apartment. Gabriella, Troy and the others were all looking outside the windows at all the sites of Manhattan including Time Square and Broadway. When they arrived at Mr. Montez's penthouse apartment, they were amazed at the size of the two story penthouse suite.

"Gabriella I got to say that your dad has a really amazing place," Chad said shocked as they were walking around the main floor, "How…the heck does your dad afford a place like this?"

"He works in the fashion industry…with some of the top names," Gabriella smiled as she was looking at her friends, "When my parents separated, my dad stayed in Manhattan, but it was my mom that did a lot of the moving and transferring. Whenever I went to live with my mom for a little while, it was always in a new state, but when I stayed with my dad, it was always in Manhattan, but within different parts of the Upper East and West Side."

"Wow…you must really live the life out here Gabi," Taylor smiled, "So this is your two story penthouse Mr. Montez?"

"Yes, there are two bedrooms on the main floor so Kelsi and Taylor you guys can sleep in the guestroom while Chad and Jason can sleep in the den…just pull out the futon," Mr. Montez instructed, "I don't know how you guys are going to work out the sleeping arrangements but I know where Troy and Gabriella are sleeping…but make sure Gabi you remember the rules in the house kiddo…I'm keeping my eye on you guys since I'm held responsible for all of you."

During the afternoon, the gang was settling in at Gabriella's place and even got a hold of Sharpay and Ryan who were staying with their relatives on the Upper Eastside. Gabriella learned from her call to Sharpay that she, Ryan, Martha and Zeke were all in New York staying with Sharpay and Ryan's relatives and as a result, they were on the way over so they would plan to go sightseeing. Jason and Kelsi were relaxing in the living room watching TV while they waited for the rest of the gang to arrive while the others were wondering where Taylor and Chad disappeared to.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was on her laptop trying to track down any information about her birth father's address with Troy's help. After many attempts, she managed to track down his address to a residence address of a place called the Ostroff Center. It was kind of odd to them as to why Bernardo Diaz would be a resident at a clinical and rehab center. When Gabriella went down to the lobby after hearing that Sharpay and the rest of the gang arrived, Mr. Montez came out and saw the contents on display on Gabriella's laptop screen as he began to worry for his daughter.

"Oh no not this again," Mr. Montez sighed to himself, "I…I can't let her know the truth about Bernardo…oh Gabi what can I do to protect you?" Troy was heading back to the table when he saw Mr. Montez with a look of disbelief and worry on his face.

"Mr. Montez…is something the matter?" Troy suddenly asked, "Listen I can explain."

"Troy…I know what's going on," Mr. Montez sighed, "This has been an issue for weeks with Gabriella in regards to her birth parents. We both know we'll do anything to keep Gabriella safe and protect her from any harm…and I want to ask you Troy how much do you love my daughter?"

"Ever since I could remember I would do anything to protect her," Troy replied, "What does that have to do with this?"

"How far would you go to protect her from getting hurt and preventing her from getting hurt twice again? Troy…I love my daughter with all my heart and I don't want to fill her with false hope of knowing the truth about Bernardo. She won't listen because she's too curious to know about them and if she is planning to go to the Ostroff Center then…"

"Mr. Montez I'm beginning to sense that if Gabi does plan to track down her birth dad…then…is there something you that you're hiding that she doesn't know?"

"If I tell you Troy promise me…you find a way to keep Gabriella from knowing and whatever you do or whatever the outcome is just be there for her no matter what," Mr. Montez replied as he began to tell Troy everything leaving him speechless and shocked.

_Manhattan, New York…._

Throughout the afternoon, Troy, Gabriella and the gang went all over Time Square sightseeing and taking pictures. Gabriella revealed her plan to visit the Ostroff Center to the others about meeting her biological dad with Troy, but Troy had an uncomfortable feeling hearing his girlfriend's voice of hope and excitement of meeting her birth father. _"I promised I would protect Gabriella how can I tell her?" _was all Troy can think about. It was horrible being in his shoes right now after his prior conversation with Mr. Montez he knew why her parents were against the idea of Gabriella tracking down her birth father.

"So Troy and I are just going to take a quick taxi cab ride to the Ostroff Center to see Bernardo," Gabriella smiled, "After all these years I'm finally going to meet him…my real dad."

"It was a surprise that you found out he is actually living in New York," Sharpay added.

"It's only going to be for about an hour," Gabriella replied, "We got to be home by 8:30pm it's about 5pm so we'll meet you guys back here in an hour."

"Don't worry we'll be fine," Taylor and Chad added, "Besides Sharpay and Ryan are here to navigate around Time Square and you two will be okay finding your way back."

"We'll…see you guys later," Troy replied as him and Gabriella got into a cab.

"Troy are you okay?" Gabriella suddenly asked, "You seem…a bit distant."

"Gabi…are you sure you still want to go through with this? I mean we can turn back and just hang out with the gang at Time Square this is our first vacation together…it's a thrill being back in your hometown."

"I still want to go through this," Gabriella answered, "Troy…you promised you'll support me with whatever I decide. What's going on? Did my dad say something to you to convince me not to go to the Ostroff Center?"

"He didn't say anything!"

"You're lying to me Troy something is up!" Gabriella yelled as they arrived at the Ostroff Center, "Now tell me what is going on?"

"Gabi…just give it some thought please," Troy begged her as they got out of the cab, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Whatever my dad told you is not going to stop me from seeing Bernardo!" Gabriella snapped as she went inside, "Out of all people I thought you'd understand…I guess you don't!"

Troy just followed Gabriella inside and waited until they arrived at the receptionist's desk. She was too stubborn to hear him out, but how could he Gabriella the truth as he just thought back to the conversation with Mr. Montez.

_FLASHBACK…_

"_You're the last person I expect to tell this too but Gabi…promise me the minute she finds out just be there for her," Mr. Montez said to Troy._

"_Why are you so against Gabriella going to the Ostroff Center?" Troy asked._

"_Because if she ends up going there…it's going to be too late," Mr. Montez sighed, "She's going to know what happened to Bernardo and how he ended up there. Troy…what Gabi doesn't know is that while Gabriella was living in Newport with her mom, Bernardo came in contact with me and told him to meet up with him at the Ostroff Center."_

"_Okay then sir continue I'm listening."_

"_He found out that we were the ones that adopted Gabriella and he was happy. I haven't seen him since college because we all used to go to school together. The truth of the matter is he made me promise that Lucille and I would do anything in our power to keep Gabriella from finding him because…Bernardo doesn't want Gabriella to know that within the next few months he'll be gone."_

"_Gone?" Troy asked confused, "What…do you mean by gone?"_

"_Bernardo…was dying," Mr. Montez sighed, "Gabriella's birth father had AIDS. He was sick for almost 10 years with it. He contracted it a year after Gabriella was born through the massive drug addition he had…that was why he lived at the Ostroff Center. When he was tested for HIV it came out positive…it was the reason why her parents split. When Maria had cancer it made things worse and if in any given situation that Gabriella would end up losing her mother…he thought it was best that they just put her up for adoption."_

"_Oh no…I can't believe this," Troy backed up sadden, "Then if she goes…"_

"_Then it would probably be too late," Mr. Montez sighed, "Just be there for her if she hears it."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Troy was looking on as he began to notice Gabriella's expression changed to shock and disbelief and he knew it was his cue to go to his now dishearten girlfriend. He noticed Gabriella was arguing with the receptionist on information but all she just did was breakdown in tears.

"Gabi…c'mon talk to me," Troy whispered as he embraced her, "I promised I'll always here."

"Yeah and I…think you did keep your promise," Gabriella cried hugging him, "Wow it's unbelievable when you find out 10 years too late the truth behind why Bernardo was never a dad in my life."

"I'm so sorry I should have told you…I didn't want to see you get hurt…I just wanted to protect you from knowing the truth."

"Truth or not I'd would have still figured out..." Gabriella sighed, "Here I am almost close to knowing my real dad only to find out…that he died of aids last year."


	12. Stop and Stare

**Chapter 12: Stop and Stare**

_Manhattan, New York…_

"Gabi…c'mon talk to me," Troy whispered as he embraced her, "I promised I'll always here."

"Yeah and I…think you did keep your promise," Gabriella cried hugging him, "Wow it's unbelievable when you find out 10 years too late the truth behind why Bernardo was never a dad in my life."

"I'm so sorry I should have told you…I didn't want to see you get hurt…I just wanted to protect you from knowing the truth."

"Truth or not I'd would have still figured out..." Gabriella sighed, "Here I am almost close to knowing my real dad only to find out…that he died of aids last year."

It was hard for Gabriella to digest the news to learn that Bernardo Diaz, her biological father died last year and it even made it hard for her to accept the concept that she never have gotten the chance to meet him, or even remember if she ever did meet him. She didn't know what to think, what to do, or how to handle it, but all she was doing right now was sitting in the lobby with Troy figuring out their next plan of action.

"Gabi…we've been sitting here for two hours," Troy replied, "Is…there anything you want?"

"I spent all my life wondering what my real dad was like, who he was, or ever wonder if I ever at all met him once in my entire life. There are things I don't know about my biological parents than from what my mom and dad told me about them. I feel…I feel like Bernardo made it his intention to prevent me from finding out about him, Maria, or about what they were like before I was born! It was like…he didn't want me, or he didn't want me to be apart of his life at all! I will remember about him is that he's my biological dad…or was my biological dad that died of aids. Troy…did you come only come with me to stop me from knowing the truth about Bernardo."

"Apart of it…yes and apart of it no. At first I refused to hear what your dad had to say about Bernardo and Maria because it wasn't my place to butt in, but he insisted I knew the truth too as to why your parents split." Troy pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and handed it to Gabriella, "Your dad knew you would somehow end up coming here despite him warning you not to go. He actually did keep in contact with Bernardo while you were living in Newport with your mom at the time and during the last few months of his life that was what he told me. Whether or not I did stop you…I knew somehow you would end up having the last say on what you decide." Gabriella opened up her dad's letter and read it.

_Gabriella,_

_If in case this note reaches you too late and you learn about the fate of Bernardo, just remember no matter what happens remember that you'll always have people who love and care about you. If you want to learn more about your biological dad…there have been some arrangements made…just tell them who you are._

_Love always your father_

A minute later after finishing reading her father's note, Troy and Gabriella went back to the receptionist's desk to inquire more information about Bernardo Diaz. She led them to a man's office by the name of Charlie Sawyer who had information about Bernardo for the both of them. It was the only way for Gabriella to learn so much at this point about her real father with Troy by her side.

"So…I'm guessing that you must be Gabriella Montez I presume?" Charlie asked, "You do have Bernardo's resemblance in you…he always spoken highly of you."

"How could he if I never met him or if he never met me?" Gabriella asked, "What…happened to him because I want to know."

"Bernardo…actually was a resident here at Ostroff Center for nearly 14 years," Charlie explained, "You see when Bernardo first came here he was in a tight situation with a massive drug problem he had for heroin and it accumulated to a deadly drug addiction. The first time I met him he explained what has happened such as running away from his girlfriend and daughter in San Diego and coming down to New York to work as a musician to earn money for you. He told us about Maria and you."

"Did he know that Maria had cancer when he left Gabriella and her mom?" Troy asked.

"The day he found out that Maria was sick was the day he got his admission test," Charlie sighed, "He originally checked himself in here for rehab and when he found out the ramifications of his drug problem…it destroyed him because the needles he was using for heroin were shared among other people who have used them, and to add injury he contracted it through a one night stand with a girl he met at a gig. He tested positive and revealed it to Maria when she begged him to look after you if in case she never recovered." Feeling that Charlie's story would upset Gabriella more, she snapped because she had this gut feeling she knew the fate of Maria and Bernardo.

"Okay…so they must have been a bit screwed up in their lives like Bernardo running off to New York to get high enough to contract something that killed him and leaving Maria in San Diego with me while she was dying," Gabriella snapped, "And all I can say is that…you know what I don't what I can say about it because it was their lives and being their only daughter apparently whatever those two were going through neither of them couldn't cope with taking care of me that they put me up for adoption!"

"But Gabi you were very young when all this happened it was literally impossible for you to remember," Troy assured her, "They were your parents."

"Yeah and it's nice to know that my real father was actually a drug addict musician with HIV who in the entirely of the remainder of his life didn't have the courage to find me or seek out the daughter he couldn't raise!"

"Hey…you got to understand that he suggested it because he didn't want you to end up like him and find a family who would love and care for you," Charlie added, "He severed ties to Maria afterwards and it broke his heart giving her up and his parental rights and believe me he did love Maria from what he told me. After that, he lived here on residence till the remainder of his days trying to redeem himself and turning his life around until when his condition got worse, he called your dad to make some final arrangements for him."

"What…do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"If in the event you were to ever show up one day and track down any information about Bernardo, your dad and him made arrangements to leave all of his possessions including the letters, pictures, everything…to you," Charlie replied as he presented a box containing Bernardo's personal belongings, "At first Bernardo instructed your father and mother to prevent you from making contact with him…but somehow eventually if you found your way down here you would apparently know the truth about him. He felt…that as a last intention for you his daughter, Bernardo wants to leave all of his things to you."

"Why…would he want to leave all his stuff to me?" Gabriella questioned, "What…do I get out of this?"

"It was specific instructions to leave everything to you and your adopted parents," Charlie added, "Bernardo didn't really have much family around, but when he was here at Ostroff he actually managed to help others get back on their feet. Actually, your father had quite a bit of funds which he left to various charities he volunteered at. He also left specific instructions to your father to represent reading his will and since I did my part on turning over all of Bernardo's possessions, the rest is now up to you."

Thank you Mr. Sawyer," Troy and Gabriella replied as they left, "We really appreciate the help." As the two stepped outside of the Ostroff Center, they saw her dad's black limo waiting for them in front with her and the gang waiting for Gabriella and Troy.

"Gabi…did everything go well?" Mr. Montez asked, "Here, let me take it from here."

"Thank you…daddy," Gabriella sighed as she held Troy's hand, "Troy, can we go home now?"

"Anything you want Gabriella," Troy replied as they got in the limo, "We're ready Mr. Montez."

_Montez Residence…_

Back at the penthouse, the others came back to Gabriella's place and they all had dinner while Mr. Montez explained the situation as to what Troy and Gabriella found out at the Ostroff Center. Gabriella didn't want to talk to anyone that she spent nearly half the night up in her bedroom refusing to talk to anybody about her visit to the Ostroff Center or about Bernardo's death that Mr. Montez and Troy were worried about her.

"She won't come down even after I told Gabriella that her dad made dinner," Taylor replied.

"Don't worry she'll come down on her own time," Chad added, "Hey I don't blame her if she is shutting us out for now, Gabriella will come around."

"Yeah considering the fact that she found out that her biological dad has been dead for a year and Gabi didn't know about it," Kelsi said, "But at least she knew who her real dad was."

"But she never met the man before," Jason said, "Heck he wasn't involved in Gabi's life for all those years he never got the chance to know her. Why would she sad about that?"

"Although none of you guys don't know what it's like to be an adopted child not knowing much about your old life learning about Bernardo's passing was hard for her," Troy suddenly said to Jason, "So Bernardo wasn't around and he couldn't take care of Gabriella after Maria died so he wanted to make sure that Gabi ended up living a good life. I never knew my real parents because they died when I was five years old…but although I don't remember much about them they were still part of my life and it matters to the both of us to least remember parts of our old lives or memories of them."

"I'm sorry dude…I didn't know it met that much to her," Jason said.

"Hey Jason don't worry all is forgiven," Troy replied, "You didn't know…none of you didn't."

"Oh shoot it's our mom," Ryan replied as his cellphone was going off, "We have to head back to the Palace Sharpay because we're having dinner with Aunt Lily. Zeke, Martha we got to head out soon."

"Literally I really don't like having dinner with Aunt Lily, but we get to meet her new husband Bart and her stepson Chuck," Sharpay sighed, "At least cousin Serena and Eric will be there."

"Hey Shar is your Aunt Lily that uptight socialite aunt that came last summer for a visit at the Country Club for your parents' anniversary?" Zeke asked.

"That's the one," Sharpay replied as her phone went off again, "Darn this is why I hate sometimes coming to New York, although they do have good shops and nice residences up on the Upper Eastside of Manhattan. I do want to stay and see if Gabriella is going to be alright after everything that happened today."

"Well we're all ready to go," Martha replied as her, Zeke, Ryan and Sharpay were leaving.

"Anyways guys, call us tomorrow and we'll see if we can do something to cheer Gabriella and stuff," Sharpay and Ryan replied, "Have a good night guys."

"Take care you guys," the others replied, "We'll have fun before we head back home."

"So…your other friends have left?" Mr. Montez asked as he entered the room, "Any word from Gabriella yet?"

"No sir she hasn't come down yet," Troy sighed, "Mr. Montez I guess she is taking it pretty hard considering this is her biological dad who passed away. I made her a promise to her a long time ago to help her be brave and have courage to stand up to anything…I told her that when we were five years old. Being with her and being around Gabi helped me refill the promise I made to her a long time ago…this is how much I love Gabriella and I would do anything for her. I would stand by her through thick and thin sir because she and I are both alike in many ways."

"Well then I guess you're about one of the only few people here that knows the real Gabriella Montez," Mr. Montez smiled as Troy went upstairs to his girlfriend's room, "She probably needs someone who knows about the old life…maybe you can help her again."

"Thanks Mr. Montez," Troy said going upstairs.

"Hey Troy…if Gabi has any doubts that she never knew Bernardo tell her to look through her father's belongings," Mr. Montez smiled, "There are some things she won't remember because she was too young to know but not everything she heard before maybe true."

Meanwhile upstairs in Gabriella's bedroom, Gabriella spent half the night going through all of Bernardo's belongings and looking through his collections of letters he wrote to Maria and some of the pictures that were taken years before she was born. She really never knew her father and only had a few memories of her biological mother. Apart of her was trying to come to terms of what she longed for these last 17 years of her life of meeting her birth father, only to find out he has been dead for over a year. She tried not to cry because she thought it wouldn't matter, but for some reason it did matter and then she heard a knock on her door.

"I said I wanted to be left alone dad!" Gabriella replied, "I'll come down for dinner later!"

"Gabriella…it's me Troy c'mon open the door," Troy replied, "Please…let me in Gabi please."

"What do you want Troy? Can't you see I just need time to try to come to terms with everything that happened. Dad was right that I shouldn't have gone to Ostroff today to find out about Bernardo and discovered that my dad had HIV for over 12 years and that was what caused him to leave Maria and me all those years ago! I don't know what to make of it…think of the man as a self righteous bastard who up and left the love of his life in San Diego all those years ago or a coward of a man I should call father who didn't have the decency to at least attempt to find me!"

"I think otherwise Gabi," Troy replied, "I know you've spent the last couple of hours trying to shut out everyone but please don't shut me out too. I've always kept my promise to you all those years ago of not letting anything or anyone make you sad and that you won't feel alone in this world. You were there for me when I needed you when I lost my parents and I needed a friend a long time ago when I felt alone, but I failed to keep my promise after I left you at St. Luke's and I couldn't protect you. I just wish…there was more I could do for you." A minute later, Troy heard the lock on Gabriella's bedroom door unlock as she opened the door and let Troy into her room.

"You've already done so much for me…you helped me remember you and our time back at St. Luke's together Troy. I just…when we found each other again everything I thought I could bury in the past can back again and I needed to know a few things for closure. I knew the risk of what was going to happen but I still wanted to find out about my birth parents, about Bernardo or about what happened to them all those years ago because it was also apart of my life that I needed to know. I know things changed within the years and times change and people change but you and me…what we had then and now will never change. You did so much that I don't know how to ever repay you back Troy except love you back for being with me every step of the way."

"Look Gabi I'm sorry you had to find out that way about Bernardo but you wanted to know everything there is to your birth parents and although both of them are gone, now you got a chance to find out what they were like thanks to everything you have in front of you. Do you remember during the first few weeks of arriving at St. Luke's you and I bonded over wondering what it was like for our parents to be in heaven? I only had five years to spend with my biological folks before they died in that car accident, I don't remember much about them except from what my dad told me about my real mom. I remember how you told me that your mom told you your dad lived in England and we came up with this really crazy thought about finding heaven to see our parents."

"We were really innocent back then and very curious to how all there is about life," Gabriella added, "Even when I look at all these pictures and read all these letters Bernardo wrote they too were young back then curious about what life had to offer. I was four years old and this was one of the many few memories I had of Maria where she told me about how it was Bernardo's dream to take her to England and one day play a live show there with her up on front stage cheering him on. That's where…I got the idea that my dad maybe living in England because of that, but I read more and more of these letters it seemed like the one thing that Bernardo regretted was letting go of Maria or for us to…" Gabriella suddenly stopped as she flipped a picture over and saw a picture of Bernardo, Maria and…herself about two years of age in New York, which made her stop and stare at the picture with a letter attached.

"What's the matter?" Troy asked, "Are you okay?"

"I rarely knew him…and I thought I never met him at least once in my life but I was wrong and I never remembered meeting him," Gabriella replied as she started to cry, "I mean I know I was only two judging by this picture when I met him but it comes to show you…at least at one point or another…he was in my life, even if it was only for a brief moment. If he were still alive I'm guessing life would be so different…but it would mean that the best thing that has ever happened to me never did…meaning you."

"There's something attached to the picture," Troy replied as she handed the picture over to him and read the letter that was on it, "Do you want me to read it?" Gabriella nodded yes.

_Dear Bernardo,_

_Who would have thought that a lot has changed since we were fourteen years old and we realized that we were truly in love with each other. This would probably be one of the worst letters I've written once we realized that fate would cut what we had short. You tried to push me away but I couldn't resist giving you at least one chance to see show you what we had created something beyond our wildest dreams. I think about you everyday and I wouldn't forget that one day we had together as a family when I came down to see you in New York with Gabriella. You couldn't tell me about your admission it's okay I understand but why must you insist on pushing us away even more? I wanted you to keep this picture as a reminder of everything we had and whatever happens, I want you to know that I would always love you and that my heart will always be forever yours. I'm not sure what the future holds for us, or for our daughter but I would never forget how you smiled when you first saw her but wherever you are, remember that I'll always be with you. At least one good thing came out of this, you managed to see how much our daughter is so much like you dreaming and imagining all the possibilities that life has to offer. Promise me you won't forget that._

_Love always Maria_

"At least their happy together," Gabriella slightly smiled, "At least…I know that he was part of my life at one point and I did meet him, and that he truly loved Maria. I can finally come to terms with it now and at keep this all as a reminder of my old life and combine it with the life I have now."

"Do you ever wonder sometimes if fate is at work here?" Troy asked as the two began to cuddle on the bed, "They loved each other since they were teens and then unfortunate events separate them forever. Wherever they are now, at least somehow in the end their past has managed to be rested in peace and you can move on."

"You're right Troy…I know now what happened to the two of them and I'll learn more one day about them just like with your parents," Gabriella smiled, "You and I are really two of kind aren't we trying to figure out the past, present and future? Fate did even bring us together and I'll say…that ever since I first met you somewhere in my heart I knew you were my destiny just like Bernardo and Maria were met to be. I couldn't imagine life without you and being with you once again, I remember everything."

"Me too you and I forever," Troy smiled as they kissed, "You know how much I love you and promise to always be there for you and to protect you with my life."

"I know I love you too Wildcat," Gabriella replied, "I know you'd always keep your promise. I was listening to this earlier, and found a couple of tapes along with Maria's songbook that she gave him. She wrote in here: To my composer of the heart, keep the dream alive and the music in the heart."

"Do you want to hear one?" Troy asked as they put one of the cassettes into the stereo, "This one is called Stop and Stare." They played the cassette as they began to hear Bernardo's voice on the recorder as well as Maria's.

"_Okay this is Maria Sanchez live here at the Freshmen Open Mic night at Davidson's Hall here at Berkley," _they heard Maria,_ "Yeah go Bernie I love you sweetie! C'mon one more number honey! Anyways I'm recording this for the show tomorrow live on the radio so live here at Davidson Hall this Maria Sanchez." They could hear the crowd chanting as Bernardo was playing with his band._

"_Okay Davidson Hall I want to dedicate this next number to my special girl Maria," they heard Bernardo's voice on the tape, "She's recording this session for the radio and don't worry people you're not going to hear anything that will jeopardize our radio show. Anyways Maria, this one goes out to you."_

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us _

_It's time to make our move, I'm shakin off the rust _

_I've got my heart set on anywhere but here _

_I'm staring down myself, counting up the years _

_Steady hands, just take the wheel... _

_And every glance is killing me _

_Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead _

_Stop and stare _

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere _

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared _

_But I've become what I can't be, oh _

_Stop and stare _

_You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there _

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair _

_But fair ain't what you really need _

_Oh, can u see what I see _

_They're tryin to come back, all my senses push _

_Un-tie the weight bags, I never thought I could... _

_Steady feet, don't fail me now _

_Gonna run till you can't walk _

_But something pulls my focus out _

_And I'm standing down... _

_Stop and stare _

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere _

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared _

_But I've become what I can't be, oh _

_Stop and stare _

_You start to wonder why you're here not there _

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair _

_But fair ain't what you really need _

_Oh, you don't need _

_(Author's Notes: I don't own the song Stop and Stare by One Republic.)_


	13. Fall At Your Feet

Chapter 13: Fall at Your Feet

**Chapter 13: Fall at Your Feet**

_(Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay I've just been busy with work and all. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story and keep the reviews coming. This particular chapter was inspired by an episode I watched from The O.C and this scene I saw I thought was really dramatic. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and on with the story!) _

_Albuquerque, New Mexico…_

After two weeks of being away from home, Troy and Gabriella returned from spending spring break in New York. It was back to school for them to finish up the remainder of their school year with their friends in toll. The remainder of the gang's trip in New York seemed memorable after Gabriella came to terms of what she discovered about her birth father and although what she learned was kept mostly between her and Troy she managed to show her friends a good time in Manhattan. Shortly after being picked up by their parents at the airport, Troy and Gabriella parted ways as Troy headed home with his parents.

"Diane, are you home?" Jack Bolton called out, "Troy's back from New York!"

"So how was it like in Manhattan?" Mrs. Bolton smiled greeting her son, "Did you have a good time in New York?"

"It…was an interesting trip," Troy replied, "I got to learn a few things about my girlfriend's past, found out her biological dad died of AIDS last year, spent two weeks in the Upper Eastside of Manhattan, got dragged into helping Gabi track down the truth about her parents, overall…it was a memorable trip."

"Wow…seems like you guys had an adventure out there," Mr. Bolton said, "How's Gabriella holding up with everything?"

"It was hard for her at first accepting the truth, but she'll be alright I know Gabi will be okay because she's strong. I promised I would always be there for her no matter what happens I'll be there to protect her from anything and be brave. I care about her you guys I really do and she is one of a kind."

"You must care a great deal about Gabriella always looking out for her," Mrs. Bolton said, "It does remind you of how Peter was when you guys were little. He was always looking out for you as if you were his little brother and…"

"You know what…I'm going upstairs to unpack and maybe rest," Troy suddenly spoke up as he took his luggage upstairs, "I'm…a bit tired from the trip. I'll show you my pictures later."

"Diane…maybe it wasn't the time to up that subject talks about that night," Mr. Bolton sighed, "It's been six years since then and he never talks about him now these days. We go through this every year since with Troy and he has to open up sooner or later about it."

"Troy idolized Peter when he was small and he was the reason why he started playing basketball but till this day, even my sister Kristen can't even get Troy to open up about it and six years ago Jack he sometimes wishes for things to go back to the way they were before all of it happened."

Meanwhile, upstairs in Troy's bedroom, Troy was beginning to unpack as he was putting all his dirty clothes in the laundry and uploading some of his pictures he took in New York. He looked at all his pictures in his room with him and Gabriella and then spotted a picture of himself when he was eleven years old with his cousin Peter who was about seventeen years old at the time. He studied it for a minute as he looked at his calendar and just set the picture down.

"_It's been six years and if I could take it back…then that night wouldn't have ever happened Peter,"_ Troy thought to himself, _"Why am I still haunted by what happened that night there? I…was there too when it happened and I saw it all."_

As he continued to unpack, he found an old notebook with songs in it as he realized that he had Maria's songbook that Gabriella let him look at while they were on the plane. With that, he headed out the door and headed to Gabriella's house. Troy decided to bike since it was only a few blocks down and it would be good for a workout as he continued biking until he nearly collided with a kid with dirty blonde hair and hazel green eyes around his age on a BMX bike.

"Hey watch it!" the kid replied, "Can't you see I was in the middle of jumping that ramp there gosh! You know nothing much hasn't changed all these years, and even realizing who were you you're still the same little boy I knew all those years ago."

"Excuse do I know you?" Troy suddenly asked, "Have we ever met before?"

"You know going to West High for the last three years and not realizing that I knew East High's MVP player I was surprise myself that I was in the same orphanage as you when we were five years old," the boy replied as Troy was surprised as who he saw, "What…I still remembered that time you pushed me because I was making fun of your little friend you called Gabi."

"Nick?" Troy replied surprised, "As in…St. Luke's Nick I once knew who made my best friend cry and tell me I wouldn't get adopted." It took a few minutes for Troy to stare at one of his many acquaintances from St. Luke's until he smiled and shook hands.

"Wow Nick this is a surprise it's…actually good to see you."

"Actually my name is Nicholas Dyer I was adopted by this family from Baltimore and I lived with them for the last twelve years," Nick added, "We moved here about seven years ago when my mom took a teaching job at West High and been living here since."

"Well that's great to hear," Troy said as he was continuing to bike, "Anyways…I'm heading off to my girlfriend Gabriella's house."

"Did you say...Gabriella?" Nick asked, "As in Gabriella Montez? The girl that lives in that big house down near Mayer Court? Hey let me bike with you and we can catch up."

"I assume that's no problem I suppose," Troy replied as the two biked.

"So Troy what happened with you after I left?"

"Same thing as you…well I was adopted by my uncle Jack Bolton, but I call him dad because he's been my father for most of my life and lived here in Albuquerque for most of my life with them…then I met up with Gabriella after being separated for twelve years from her. Actually seeing her again made me remember everything about St. Luke's and made me realize that I'm in love with her that she was the one thing missing in my life. What about you?"

"That sounds like something from out of a movie," Nick smiled, "You must be one lucky guy to have a girl like that. This is the same Gabriella from St. Luke's I assume. Well with me I too have a lucky girl also I've been dating for four years. Her name is Sharon Jackson and she is one girl that I am truly in love with besides being head of student council at West High. I never been in love with anyone like her and she makes me feel warm inside." By the time they reached Gabriella's house, she was surprised to find Troy with Nick in toll with her.

"Hey Wildcat we haven't been back for a day and you're on my doorstep again," Gabriella smiled as they kissed, "But on the other hand after spending two weeks together I couldn't bare to be away from you for another minute. So what brings the infamous Troy Bolton and friend by? How does it go?"

"I came to return something that is rightfully yours beloved," Troy smiled handing Maria's songbook, "I forgot I had with me and I know you want to show this stuff to Kelsi to spice up the spring talent show. And if you're wondering about the plus one I brought along this guy over here was once our foe at St. Luke's and who would have thought he end up here in Albuquerque."

"Oh my gosh…Nick!" Gabriella replied as they shook hands, "This is the same Nick that stole my ball in the courtyard when I was five years old and made me cry. Wow…it would be hard to believe but I'm actually happy to run into you again."

"Same to you Gabriella wow the old St. Luke's acquaintances reunited after years apart," Nick said, "I see you're living the high life. Let me guess…mom is sort of a high power business woman and your father has connections to high society and you must be some sort of academic prodigy."

"Though sometimes a pain back then…it seems that I must be transparent and you probably guessed that was my life summed up for the last twelve years," Gabriella said, "Hey…do you guys want to come in?"

"Hey…I don't want to intrude on the both of you," Nick said.

"Nonsense let bygones be bygones besides it's all in the past and we were all friends at one point back then," Gabriella said as they all went in, "We have twelve years worth of catching up to do."

_East High…_

A few days later it was time to head back to school after the end of spring break holiday. The gang was focusing on finishing up the school year while the entire school began to prep up for the school talent show. During free period, Kelsi was in the music room with Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan as Kelsi was composing a new song using one of Maria's song from the songbook Gabriella brought with Sharpay and Ryan deciding what they were going to sing.

"Maria and Bernardo had some pretty good stuff here too bad not most of them never got turned into songs," Kelsi replied as they viewed the book, "They must have been talented writers."

"Yeah some of Bernardo's recordings during his open mic days at Berkley weren't too bad but at least he had talent," Gabriella sighed, "It was sad that the world would never know what these guys had."

"Then maybe…it's about time they knew," Kelsi smiled as she started playing the piano, "I don't know but there's something about this tune I like all I need is a song to go with it."

"Do you have any suggestions Kelsi?"

"As all great composers before our time once said, the music will come to you it just takes time that's all," Kelsi replied, "I think that's how the saying goes."

"Hum…this one seems nice," Gabriella said as she showed the words to Sharpay and Ryan.

"Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance," Sharpay read, "So I believe that you and me should grab it while we can. Hey…the rest of this isn't bad material, but the song has no title to it which makes it mysterious."

"Kelsi here take a look," Ryan said passing the book, "Maybe…you can make a song out of this for Troy and Gabriella to sing."

"What…you got to be joking me?" Gabriella replied shock, "I can't sing in front of the entire school especially not one of Maria's songs! I mean…I'm not cut out like the all of you in this whole showbiz thing, especially Troy!"

"Where is Troy by the way?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh he's in the gym watching the basketball game against West High," Ryan replied, "If anyone has noticed he's was seen hanging out with Nick Dyer, the captain of West High's basketball team before the game. What's the deal with that it's like they know each other?"

"We actually know Nick because he too was from St. Luke's, but he got adopted before us and ended up in Baltimore before transferring to Albuquerque seven years ago. I didn't know he was here until Troy ran into him on his way to my house a couple days back. He's not the jerk he used to be when we were kids from what I remember, however seeing him again it shows how much people can change and in all honesty it was nice for us to see Nick again."

"Comes to show you life full of surprises sometimes," Kelsi replied, "So Gabriella…I'll make a little proposition with you. If I can come up with melody for one of Maria's songs and a composition for it to be played for your approval, you and Troy have to promise you'll sing together the song. Do we have a deal?"

"I say that is a deal…if Gabriella agrees to it," they heard Troy as he came into the music room with Nick, "Hey I couldn't help but ease drop on your little ploy and drop my two cents in it."

"Since when are you such an ease dropper huh Wildcat? Besides…as for your proposal Kelsi since Troy has decided to drop his two cents in, I would be happy to sing too."

"Oh I forgot my manners here guys this is Nick," Troy said as he introduced Nick, "This is Kelsi Neilson, Ryan and Sharpay Evans, and you've already met Gabriella."

"Nice to finally meet the captain of West High's basketball team," they all replied.

"So the captain of the East High Wildcats actually sings?" Nick asked.

"I'm a man of many hidden talents," Troy said, "So you guys coming to watch the game this afternoon on the field?"

"Yeah we wouldn't miss…besides it's a tradition every year for charity as part of collaboration between East High and West High to play the basketball game," Sharpay said.

"I didn't know," Gabriella said, "What's it for?" Everyone didn't notice the look on Troy's face because his friends knew what the soccer game was about today.

"Hey Troy…listen I got to head back to the field before Coach Barr finds out I'm missing," Nick said as he headed out, "I'll see you on the court Bolton. Hey why you and your girl come on Saturday for a little get together with some of my friends. I'll give you guys the address to Gabriella it would be a pleasure if you come."

"Do you guys think I can borrow Gabriella for a little while?" Troy asked the others as they nodded their heads and Gabriella and Troy headed out into the hallways.

Troy took Gabriella to the trophy case where he showed her a plaque with his cousin Peter's picture that had been decorated with red ribbons and said "in loving memory of Peter Mraz" on the bottom of the plaque. They were spotted by Chad and Taylor in the hallway at the trophy case as the four friends stared at Peter's picture.

"I guess being captain and MVP of the Wildcats runs in the family huh?" Chad asked.

"You could say that," Troy said as he turned to Gabriella, "Six years ago my cousin Peter died or more like it…he committed suicide during the time when the state of New Mexico decided to deal with issue of teenage suicide in the state for national awareness. That same year another teen died the same day Peter did from West High before the night of the soccer championship match between both schools. I was close with him and he was on the verge of graduating from East High planning to attend ATL on full sports scholarship until that happened. The result of Peter's suicide ended with the championship match being cancelled and instead both schools started this campaign to raise awareness to prevent teenage suicide. Peter's death was ruled as accidental to not rouse any suspicion that he purposely decided to take his own life and every year it's hard trying to cope with it."

"I…didn't know I'm really sorry Troy," Gabriella said, "Did you guys know Peter?"

"We knew, but not as well that Troy did," Taylor replied, "But like Troy he was like East High Golden Boy, MVP of the year and the reason Troy ended up playing basketball."

"He must have meant a lot to you then. If it was one of those painful memories in your life you didn't want to remember, what made you want to share that with me Troy?"

"Because I don't want no secrets between us Gabi…and besides I needed to share it with someone who would understand. He taught me everything I needed to know about basketball when I was a kid. He always used to make time to help improve my game because he used to tell me I had more potential than him in the game. You know what it's like to lose someone close to you that had a major impact on you."

"It must have taken a lot of courage for you to tell me something that personal that occur in your life," Gabriella said, "I…didn't know what happened while we were apart all those years and both of us experienced a couple of high and low points in our lives. I guess…we're both even then."

"Not exactly…but at least we can understand each other more clearly," Troy smiled, "Peter maybe gone but at least I still have people I care about here with me…especially my favorite girl."

"And East High's star player is going to be late for the game in the gym," Chad and Taylor replied as the four of them headed for the gym, "So are you two lovebirds done daydreaming?"

_Saturday Night: Buffer's Park…_

A few days later after the charity basketball game, Troy and Gabriella decided to accept Nick's invitation to his get together out at Buffer's Park. The two of them tried to get some of the gang to come with them, but none of them were available and made other plans instead for the weekend. While they were driving Troy and Gabriella were talking about the idea of performing for one of the upcoming shows at East High together which both were pleased with the idea with. They were both late for the party and after spending half an hour finding parking, they found their way to Nick's party.

"What's up Troy?" Nick greeted them, "Hey it's great you brought your leading lady here tonight."

"Nice little bonfire you got going here at Buffer's Park," Gabriella joked, "So is this everyone's excuse to get wasted on Saturday's without any adult supervision?"

"Oh that's being stereotypical Gabi," Troy smiled, "A lot can happen here at Buffer's Park."

"Maybe we'll have another infamous front page stunt that will make papers first thing Monday morning," Nick's girlfriend Sharon said coming from behind, "So…you must be East High's MVP Troy Bolton and this must be Gabriella Montez."

"I'm sorry I forgot a proper intro here," Nick said, "Troy and Gabriella this is the famous girl of West High's Student Council, Sharon Jackson."

"Nice to meet you Sharon," the two of them replied, "Nick must be a lucky guy to have you."

"He is…truly Nick is a really loving, caring…and trusting guy," Sharon replied nervously, "Listen Nick I'm going to get something to drink…I'll let you go entertain your friends."

"Hey you alright?" Nick asked his girlfriend, "You been distant all night with me."

"I'm fine Nick just trust me!"

"You been like this for the last couple of months it seems like you're not telling me something or do I have to guess for myself Sharon?"

"Nick…please I just need to be alone for a minute," Sharon replied taking off. After she left, Nick took Gabriella and Troy to join the rest of his friends by the bonfire set up on the beach.

"Is she okay?" Troy asked, "Sharon seemed nervous about something."

"Actually something has been off for months about her and usually she's been bailing out on our dates for the last couple of weeks," Nick replied as the three of them sat by the bonfire.

"Hey…is this your phone?" Gabriella asked as she picked up a cellphone, "You dropped it."

"Sorry it's not mine, probably it's Sharon's," Nick said as he checked the cell, "She must have dropped it and…" Nick's face changed to utter shock as he checked his girlfriend's cell, "This has got to be some sick joke…no freaking way!"

"Hey dude is everything alright?" Troy asked.

"Huh…yeah don't worry it's nothing to worry about," Nick replied in shocked, "I…just need to go handle a bit of a situation here, you two just enjoy the party." Nick got up a few moments later and the next minute they saw him grab a bottle of tequila as he took off away from the party.

"That…can't be good," Gabriella said with worry, "He just grabbed a full bottle of tequila and just headed off somewhere. Will he be okay?"

"I'm not sure Gabi…I just pray he doesn't do anything stupid because whatever he found on Sharon's phone, something tells me it may push him over the edge."

_Three hours later…_

Nearly three hours passed and Nick hasn't returned to the party which began to worry Troy and Gabriella, and they killed time getting to know all of Nick's friends from West High. It soon became noticeable by Nick's friends that he hasn't returned which made everyone wonder where he went off to.

"Hey…has anyone seen Nick?" Nick's friend Frankie asked, "We got to clear out soon before cops bust us with the beer and liquor."

"Dude I haven't seen that guy within the last three hours," Troy replied, "He just took off after he found his girlfriend's cellphone on the floor and grabbed a bottle of tequila."

"Oh fuck no this can't be happening!" Frankie replied, "which way he go?'

"We don't know the last thing we remembered was him grabbing the cellphone and the bottle of tequila off that direction," Gabriella mentioned pointing where Nick took off to.

"Hey Frankie have you seen Nick?" Sharon asked, "I've been trying to find him for over three hours."

"How about you tell me where my best friend went with your cellphone…and explain to me where the fuck you have been for three hours?" Frankie yelled, "Because I think he just found out about your dirty little secret Sharon!"

"What are you talking about?" Sharon asked.

"Because the last time I saw my best friend during the entire night was he was getting his ass wasted, drinking a bottle of tequila and showing me all the texts messages you were receiving from Adam Jenner, the captain of the football team saying he's in love with you and saying that he can't live without you! How long has it been going on? It wouldn't be a surprise that he was here tonight and you two went off on a little rendezvous!"

While Troy and Gabriella were witnessing Sharon and Frankie arguing they looked at a far distance a shadowy figure climbing up the trail near the beach cliff. They started running off catching Sharon and Frankie's attention.

"Hey where are you two going?" they both asked.

"I know it's not my business and I don't know you guys but I think we know where Nick might be heading and if we don't hurry he's going to do something really stupid!" Troy panicked as they all started running.

"Troy what's going on?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend, "What's wrong?"

"I don't have time to explain Gabi but what matters is that we get to that cliff because I'm not letting this happen again!"

"Hey I see Nick I need to get up there!" Frankie replied as they arrived at the foot of cliff with Nick standing at the top, "Someone keeps him talking while I get up there! Nick! Nick!"

"I'm coming with you," Troy said as the guys ran up the trail while the girls try to talk to Nick from the foot of the cliff, "I've been through this situation before."

"Nicholas!" Sharon yelled, "Nicholas!"

"Oh look who decided to show up!" Nick yelled obviously drunk, "Why isn't the so called golden princess herself! My slut of a girlfriend Sharon!"

"Nick listen to me I'm so sorry please come down!" Sharon begged.

"Nick it's too dangerous up there please you'll get hurt!" Gabriella yelled.

"At least someone who I haven't been in over 11 years cares about my safety unlike someone who I loved for four years!" Nick yelled drunk, "I'm not mad at you Gabriella at least your guy doesn't pimp himself out unlike a certain girl who does. Hey Sharon why don't we play a game called tell the fucking truth! What was it like with Adam huh? Was he good in bed? How was it like sneaking around with him all those months while you made me feel like a complete idiot not knowing what you've been up to all these months?"

"Nick please I didn't mean to hurt you!" Sharon replied, "I can explain everything just come down please!"

"Right so you can try to fix things between us that's believable until I read those little text messages with you declaring your undying love to that scumbag…it wasn't a surprise that I saw you guys making out in the parking lot this evening. It must be so much fun getting your rocks on with that scumbag huh Sharon!"

"Baby c'mon please get down and we'll be able to talk about this!" Sharon begged.

"Nick please come down I'm begging you!" Gabriella replied, "You're my friend please!"

"I just want everyone out there to know just what the real Sharon Jackson is like because she's not all as innocent as she is!" Nick replied throwing the cellphone off the cliff as he turned to find Frankie and Troy standing there at the top, "Well…this is a surprise seeing you guys up here. Let me guess did that slut down below send you up here?"

"Hey bro listen to me I know what Sharon did was wrong and I understand you're mad, upset and drunk but we got to get you down from here," Frankie said, "We'll talk about this later."

"Right so I can get down here, forgive that lying bitch for screwing around with the captain of the football team and make her think that this was all one big mistake?"

"Nick you got to get back from the edge," Troy replied as he was trying to get close, "I know you're hurting but you're not thinking straight and you on the verge on getting yourself hurt if you don't back away from the edge."

"Troy what the hell are you doing?" Frankie asked, "It's too dangerous."

"Sharon put you up to this to try to save me and make it look like that our relationship can be fixed but that's not going to happen because I know…I know…she had me fooled. If you save than it will make her try to love me more! Hey Sharon was this your plan all along to prove you loved me by trying to save me at the last minute?"

"Listen you got to careful alright please Nick," Troy said as Nick took another sip from the bottle and his foot slipping on some rocks, "Listen to reason Nick you don't wanna do this!"

"You know what I truly believe that you guys are the lucky ones Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez because life for you turned out great. At least your girl loves her and you'll do anything to save her. If my girl was up here she'll try to stop me from falling because I might fall and then at last second she'll grab me. Sharon would send some lackeys like my best friend and a guy I haven't seen in eleven years to save me!"

"Nick just get back from the edge!" Troy yelled.

"Or I might fall because and then Sharon would take credit for saving the…"

At that moment it seemed like Troy suddenly felt everything go in slow motion and the last thing he saw was the terrified look on Nick's face as he lunged forward with his arm stretched out as him and Frankie witness Nick's feet slipping on crumbling rocks. Everything suddenly went silent except for the sounds of Gabriella and Sharon screaming and crying from the bottom of the cliff as they both looked away, Nick falling out of sight and a large sound of the tequila bottle smash and the sound of a large thump on the beach. Troy, with Frankie at the top of the cliff looked down completely stunned and terrified of what they just witness as everything just fell completely quiet during the night.

"_Oh my god…everything comes full circles again,"_ was the last thought that ran through Troy's mind.


	14. Paint the Silence

Chapter 14: Paint the Silence

**Chapter 14: Paint the Silence**

_Bolton Residence…_

Troy thought to himself as he was putting on his suit that this was by far the longest week of his life. The aftermath of the incident with Nick at Buffer's Park triggered a relapse of traumatic memories that reminded him of his Cousin Peter's death six years ago. This was the second time in his life he witness someone plummet off the fifty foot cliff out at Buffer's Park and frankly, it really troubled him. The last thing he expected was preparing to go to Nick's funeral although Frankie insisted that him and Gabriella come and pay their respects as old acquaintances, which they reluctantly agreed. For him and Gabriella, this was the longest week after they learned of what happened after the fall.

_FLASHBACK: Earlier in the week…_

_Troy and Gabriella headed back to his place after coming home from the hospital and giving their statements as to what happened out on Buffer's Park. Jack and Diane were worried about their wellbeing and under Mrs. Montez's assistance, she allowed Gabriella to spend the weekend at their place. Troy and Gabriella waited in the living room to hear any confirmation or news on Nick's condition._

"_Do you guys want anything to eat?" Mr. Bolton asked, "There's some leftover pasta on the counter if you're hungry. Hey kids I know it's been a rough night with the hospital, the police testimonies and all, but I'm sure he'll pull through."_

"_I…saw Nick fall over a fifty foot cliff while he was drunk," Troy suddenly spoke, "If…if I was able to grab him right before he went over the edge…then…then I wouldn't have to be watching on top with Frankie him lying completely motionless on the beach!"_

"_He…wasn't moving, he was…just still and his head completely cracked open," Gabriella replied crying, "I've…never witness anyone literally plummet or throw themselves over a cliff!"_

"_I did and the reality is no one would survive a plummet of over fifty feet off a cliff!" Troy snapped with frustration, "Besides…now I know why Buffer's Park is now Albuquerque's landmark for teen suicides and deaths, what tourists spot that is!"_

"_Troy you can't blame yourself for what happened to Nick out there tonight…none of us didn't expect it happen and we told the police he slipped and that it was an accident. He just wasn't thinking straight and he was hurt and upset over what happened with Sharon. This was something beyond your control and you have to stop beating yourself over that."_

"_Whatever Gabi I'm going to the bathroom…at least this one didn't involve a gun and a dead girl falling over," Troy sighed as he headed to the bathroom._

"_Mr. Bolton what did he mean by that? Does this have to do with what happened to his cousin Peter six years ago?" Gabriella asked._

"_Troy was only eleven years old when he cousin died and our family believed that he just took his own life but…the only person who knows the truth of what truly happened to Peter is Troy and he'll never talk about it," Mr. Bolton sighed, "Anything that involves self-mutilation, bodily harm or attempted suicide traumatizes him because it reminds him of his cousin…his mom and I made him see a psychologist for eight weeks after Peter's death." A minute later they heard the phone ring as Mrs. Bolton picked it up._

"_Hello?" Mrs. Bolton replied as she turned to Gabriella, Mr. Bolton and Troy who came back into the room, "It's the hospital."_

"_Probably they have news on Peter for us," Troy replied._

"_Okay…oh I see," Mrs. Bolton said on the phone, "I'm very sorry… tell them that our condolences is with them. We'll keep on prayers with them."_

"_Mom…what happened? Was that the hospital?"_

"_Mrs. Bolton…will Nick be okay? How is he doing?"_

"_That was Nick's friend Frankie on the phone," Bolton sighed, "Apparently Nick suffered from severe trauma to the head that fractured his skull and he loss a lot of blood. There was severe damage to the brain…as a result of the fall. I'm so sorry kids…but Nick passed away about an hour ago during surgery."_

_Jack and Diane spent the rest of the night counseling both Troy and Gabriella as they were lost in thought over Nick's death as they explained that arrangements would soon be made for Nick's funeral during the week. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Troy…sweetie Gabriella is here," Mrs. Bolton called, "Troy, are you alright?"

"Oh hi mom, yeah…I'll be down in a minute," Troy replied, "Can…you send Gabriella upstairs?"

"No problem sweetie just take your time," Bolton said as she called Gabriella upstairs to Troy's room, "I'll…leave you two alone for a minute."

"You…still struggling getting the tie on?" Gabriella replied as she helped tie Troy's tie, "I…don't know why guys still struggle with these things. Hey you're wearing your necklace."

"You're wearing yours too…maybe it will bring us good luck," he replied as they referred to their yin-yang necklaces, "But…not at a time where we get to watch someone get buried six feet under today."

"Troy don't worry…I'm here and I promise we'll both help each other through this, or is there something you're not telling me?"

"It just feels like déjà vu all over again…first Peter, now Nick and they're dead because they got hurt by people they loved and gave their hearts to. It shows how double-edged love can be that it sometimes destroys the innocence of people…I just don't know."

_Cemetery…_

The ride to the cemetery was quiet for the both of them as they arrived for Nick's funeral and they were introduced to Nick's family by Frankie. Nick's parents learned from Troy and Gabriella about their history with Nick at St. Luke's and the Dyers were glad that they were able to pay respects to their adopted son. The funeral proceedings went on and all of Nick's family and friends were in attendance, and to their surprise Sharon was there. The two of them notice the look on Frankie's face as he glared at Sharon during the funeral as if he was telling her that it was her fault for Nick's death. After the funeral proceedings finished and the casket was lowered, everyone paid their last respects while Troy and Gabriella stood with Frankie at the grave.

"The school has been holding a eulogy for Nick all week," Frankie sighed, "So…they ruled Nick's death as an accidental fall which was partially true. The autopsy proved that there was alcohol in his system and he blew a point eight."

"Why…do you think that's only half the truth?" Gabriella and Troy asked.

"You guys were there at the cliff and we all know what drove Nick over the edge," Frankie added as he looked at Sharon, "The nerve of her to show up after what she did to him…but he wouldn't want that. I may hate her now for what she did, but I know that in her heart she truly loved Nick, if only things didn't turn out the way they did."

"She must feel guilty and remorse for what happened with Nick…if he didn't find her phone that night and got wasted and ended up at the cliff, then Nick would be alive. Everyone has a choice of how to deal with their problems but people go about them the wrong way!"

"Troy it wasn't your fault or mine and if we were able to grab Nick before he slipped…then…it would have been a completely different day right now. He was my best friend since we were in kindergarten and sometimes…I just wish to go back to that time we were kids before the whole growing up aspect, where me, him and Sharon were little kids playing on the playground and stuff…but it's nothing but distant memories."

"Memories you want to forget…and some memories that end up haunting you for the rest of your life," Troy added, "Nick's death reminds me of a time warp…and suddenly I'm back to my eleven year old self reliving those memories." Troy walked off away from Gabriella and Frankie as Frankie looked at Gabriella.

"Did something…happen to Troy before?" Frankie asked, "Your boyfriend said that night that…he's been through the same situation before like what happened with Nick."

"It's not in my place to say anything about it, but I know Troy loss someone almost the same way Nick died at Buffer's park six years and he witness someone kill themselves. He doesn't talk about it…but Nick's death is triggering memories that still haunt Troy." Gabriella walked away as Frankie was making his way to the Dyers for the post wake party, "I'll see if we can come by later to the Dyers for the post wake party."

Troy walked up towards his cousin Peter's grave as he just stood there silently and thought back to what happened to Nick at Buffer's Park. He rarely comes by his cousin's grave and this was about the first time in six years he ever visited his cousin's grave and closed his eyes.

_FLASHBACK…_

"_Nick you got to get back from the edge," Troy replied as he was trying to get close, "I know you're hurting but you're not thinking straight and you on the verge on getting yourself hurt if you don't back away from the edge."_

"_Troy what the hell are you doing?" Frankie asked, "It's too dangerous."_

"_Sharon put you up to this to try to save me and make it look like that our relationship can be fixed but that's not going to happen because I know…I know…she had me fooled. If you save than it will make her try to love me more! Hey Sharon was this your plan all along to prove you loved me by trying to save me at the last minute?"_

"_Listen you got to careful alright please Nick," Troy said as Nick took another sip from the bottle and his foot slipping on some rocks, "Listen to reason Nick you don't wanna do this!"_

"_You know what I truly believe that you guys are the lucky ones Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez because life for you turned out great. At least your girl loves her and you'll do anything to save her. If my girl was up here she'll try to stop me from falling because I might fall and then at last second she'll grab me. Sharon would send some lackeys like my best friend and a guy I haven't seen in eleven years to save me!"_

"_Nick just get back from the edge!" Troy yelled._

"_Or I might fall because and then Sharon would take credit for saving the…"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"You know it's been six years and I know I should have come by every year on your anniversary or your birthday to pay respects," Troy said, "But how could I after everything that happened at Buffer's Park that night with Lucy? You know for six years I been haunted by the events of that night and I was only a kid back then when it happened…and now six years later it's like a time warp all over again and now Nick is dead. Congratulations…I just feel like I'm living this nightmare again except the difference is Nick slipped off that cliff by accident."

At this point Troy was at the verge of tears and frustration, "It was better…than witnessing someone shoot a girl for cheating on you and turning a forty-five revolver on themselves and falling off that cliff. You stupid son of a bitch why did I have to come with you that night and witness your psychotic breakdown end in homicide? No one didn't know what really happened to you or Lucy that night at Buffer's Park and it's a burden carrying the memories of that night and I'm fed up! I loved you, but yet I hate you so much…but I can't!"

"I'm so sorry Troy," Gabriella sighed as she quietly gave Troy a tight hug, "My gut…told me you'd be here despite it being the last place to find you, and I promise I'd be here."

"Nick's death was accidental compared to what happened to Peter. Gabi…it's been six years and in light of Nick's death it reminded me of what happened to Peter, except no one doesn't go to the extreme to deal with the pain."

"You said you couldn't carry the burden of remembering what happened six years and although you may love or hate Peter…you guys were close like brothers." She grabbed Troy's hand, "Please…I know you're in so much pain talk to me please."

"My aunt Kristen moved away three months after her son Peter died when they found out…what he did to his girlfriend Lucy out at Buffer's Park that night. I was there that night when it all happened. My parents were away for the weekend six years ago and I was staying at Peter's place and he picked me up from Chad's that night. Something was off that night and that he told me he was going to meet Lucy at Buffer's Park. I waited at the foot of the cliff that night and Lucy showed up and he found out that Lucy was having an affair with his best friend Steven. He knew for awhile and in the weeks leading up to Peter's death he suddenly changed."

"What happens next Troy? What happened that night?"

"I watched them up on the cliff and he suddenly lost it on her and they were arguing saying that he loved Lucy and that she didn't have the right to try to end their relationship. The Peter I saw that night wasn't the same one who taught me about sports or played videogames with…but a guy in pain. He yelled at her and he wanted her to say that she didn't love him anymore and then I heard Lucy tried to walk away, but that's when Peter pulled out the gun and threatened to use it. Lucy tried to reason with him and the last thing I heard come out from Peter's mouth was 'Love is forever…you don't wake up and stop loving somebody.' The next thing I remembered…was a gun shot and then Lucy's body falling over the cliff and on the floor. I looked up at Peter and he was shocked of what he did…he looked at me and didn't say anything because he knew what I might have thought of him. Then…I saw Peter turn the gun to his head and shoot himself."

"That's how Peter really died," Gabriella said, "First he shot his girlfriend, and then he shot himself because she was ending their relationship. What did you do after?"

"I was eleven years old and no one…no one should lay witness to crap like that at such a young age, especially by someone you thought would never hurt anyone they loved! Peter's last words I still remember when he said love is forever that you don't wake up and stop loving somebody was so ironic that if he couldn't be with her living, and then why not end it now and forever! Look what happened to Peter, to Nick, the girls they gave their hearts to hurt them and they snapped! My aunt figured out the truth that Peter murdered Lucy that she moved away ashamed of how her son's last moments went down and she avoided contact with Lucy's family after their deaths. I told her a year later what happened and they wouldn't book Peter for Lucy's murder… but rule both their deaths as accidental suicides. Since then…I spend everyday trying to erase what happened that night at Buffer's Park and avoid any momentums that would remind me of my cousin."

"Despite everything that happened you shouldn't have been the one to witness what happened to Peter and Lucy. I know what they did by ruling their deaths as accidental suicides were a way to not tarnish the reputation they had at their schools. It hurts when parents lose their child, and the thought of someone taking their own life or the life of someone they love would be too much pain to bear. But you can't hold animosity towards him because you loved him like he was your older brother. You can't let one night destroy what you remember about him because in spite of it all…deep in heart you know that there was good left inside of Peter."

"And what good was there left in him? He made me watch him die, him murder some innocent girl and maybe in the afterlife he's probably asking for forgiveness for all the pain, hurt, agony and aguish his death left on all of us. I'm afraid…that what happened to Peter, Lucy, and now Nick that if you love someone so much and if it takes one ounce of pain and agony to destroy the very foundations of a relationship…you're going to hurt the one you love unintentionally and end your life…with a broken heart."

"You're afraid if you love someone too much…you'll end up going down the same path like Peter or Nick," Gabriella said, "Nick's death is making you think…if you love me too much and I end up hurting you that you might do something you'll regret. Is…that what scares you?"

"I…can't say…in the wake of all of this somehow they ask for forgiveness," Troy sighed as he walked with Gabriella to his truck, "How can someone ask for forgiveness after all the damage is done? If nice guys like them were able to do those things, take actions like that…what makes you think I'm not capable of that too?"

_East High…_

A few days later, it was another day of school and Gabriella became more concern about Troy after he revealed at the cemetery how Peter died and how's he coping with Nick's death too. Their friends knew what they were going through and tried to avoid conversation of the events of Buffer's Park for Gabriella and Troy's sake. Both of them had their own way of dealing with grief, and half the student body heard different stories about what happened to Nick Dyer of West High out at Buffer's Park that they didn't want to hear about it. During lunch, Gabriella sat with her friends quietly, but she hasn't seen Troy all day at school.

"Hey Gabi…how you holding up?" Taylor asked.

"It could have been better, but I'm trying to deal with it," Gabriella said, "I meet up with Nick Dyer after twelve years and then a few days later…he's dead. It makes you wonder why things like that happen to such good people."

"No one can ever imagine what it's like to take your life," Sharpay said seriously, "Or have life end suddenly like that. No matter what people talk about or the gossip you hear…Nick Dyer was a good person, that's all I can say because there is good in everyone."

"That's what everyone believes that there is good left in people despite doing harmful things to the ones you love," Gabriella replied, "That's what Troy is worried about…I think Nick's death hit him harder that after six years he's now opening up about Peter. It's like he's suddenly changing and that it takes another person's death to re-evaluate everything. I'm really scared and I want to help him…but for the first time I don't know where to start."

"He's been going all emo since Nick's death and it's like he's losing touch," Chad sighed, "I've never seen Troy like this before. Whatever he's going through…he'll always open up to you Gabi but even though he'll try to push you away…in heart he's hurt and he needs you more than ever."

"Thanks Chad," Gabriella slowly smiled, "Listen…I'm going to go find Troy."

"Take care Gabriella," Ryan replied as she got up, "I know they're be okay we just hope so."

"Hey Chad what are you listening to?" Taylor asked as he was listening to his Ipod.

"Oh it's some song called Paint the Silence by South," Chad replied, "You want to hear it?"

"Hey let us listen too," Sharpay and Ryan replied.

_How can you say your life is empty?  
So late in the day  
Why would you stay another second?  
Now your sight got in the way  
A combination  
Of love and aggression  
Another second lived_

Don't paint the silence black now save me  
Don't leave it a day  
You got a right to stand or die so maybe  
You take chances all the same  
Pain comes in stages  
If we don't make it  
Nothing changes

Now the violence sleeps inside  
Abandoned feeling for just a piece of mind  
It's the reason why your teething side frustrates me

Now the violence sleeps inside  
Abandoned feeling for just a piece of mind  
It's the reason why your teething side irates me

Troy was up on the roof eating his lunch alone and ironically listening to South on his Ipod still lost in thought. He didn't feel like eating lunch in the cafeteria with the gang because he didn't want to burden them with his problems, especially with what happened with Nick although they are now aware of what happened. However, it was what he told Gabriella about how Peter truly died and the reason why Nick's death reminded him so much of Peter's. The last thing he wanted was to hurt someone he loved so much if they ended up doing something terrible, especially Gabriella. He was scared and both deaths were making him think of karma.

_Don't leave me to pick up on your questions  
Not even a day  
It's alright to finish up your sentence  
You talk all the same  
Pain comes in stages if we don't make it  
Nothing changes_

Now the violence sleeps inside  
Abandoned feeling for just a piece of mind  
It's the reason why your teething side frustrates me

Now the violence sleeps inside  
Abandoned feeling for just a piece of mind  
It's the reason why your teething side irates me

"The cafeteria was quiet without you in it Wildcat," Gabriella said as she came up next to him.

"I just…felt like eating alone for today you understand," Troy said, "It's hard trying to go on with life and imagine what it's like to move forward after something big happens. I...don't know if I'll be alright after all of this. How did your appointment go with the school counselor?"

"What's there to say…except I'm still expressing how I truly felt being a witness of Nick Dyer's final moments and watching him fall was not one of them, but I'll live with it. You know there's so much we can tell our friends, but we can never tell them everything unlike how we always used to tell each other when we were kids."

"Things were so different when we were kids because we were orphans who lost everything but then we had a second chance after we both got adopted. Things you lose in the past somehow end up being returned to you…like you Gabi after twelve years. Sometimes you want to hold you to the things you hold dear to your heart and since I first met you…I wanted to hold onto you, even after I got adopted. But somehow…you may have to let go at one point of the things you hold dear. I did for twelve years and then I had other people come into my life I wanted to hold onto, I think that is why Peter and Nick went to extreme measures to hold onto what they held dear, Lucy and Sharon."

"I know…and what makes you think I'm going to end up doing what Lucy or Sharon did to Nick or Peter? Things don't stay the same for twelve years and with our time apart, I too had people I wanted to hold onto, but I had to let go or some twist of fate intervenes. Please look at me and tell me…what are you feeling? We've seen each other at our low points whether it was us at five at being adopted and separated from one another, or you seeing me discover the truth about Bernardo, or meeting up twelve years later and realizing we fell in love with each other at a time we were alone in the world without any guidance and wanted to forget the fact we were orphans at one point, or even witness someone from our distant past fall off a cliff one night. Despite it all…we were there for each other and we made a promise to protect one another from whatever obstacles or traumas life threw at us."

"Yeah and I know…I would do anything to protect you and keep the promise I made to you Gabi when I was five years old, despite what happened to Nick, to Peter, to us when we were small…I still keep going because of that. It's the good that I know that comes out of love…but yet if I hold onto and love you too much than it can destroy any innocence or good left. Going back what I asked you how someone can ask for forgiveness after all the damage is done. If nice guys like them were able to do those things, take actions like that…what makes you think I'm not capable of that too?"

"What are you saying Troy?" Gabriella asked concerned, "Even in life and death after what those guys did, somehow they'll find peace and forgiveness for what their deaths did to those around them…but you can't shut yourself off because of it, and I'm beginning to think you're trying to shut me out because you're afraid!"

"Yeah that's the point because what happened to Peter to make him shoot his girlfriend and to Nick to go up that cliff and deal with discovering the truth about Sharon makes me afraid that I can't risk getting hurt by someone I love and kill them or myself! I love you Gabi…but if I love you too much to hold onto you, then I would be dependent on that and that's all I got to live for and only that. There are other things besides love to live for I know that but, I would go to the ends of the world for you...but I don't know if I can risk breaking your heart or my own."

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear you say that you're afraid that if you love me too much you're going to hurt me," Gabriella started crying hugging him, "I love you and love is all about risking everything on the line just to be the one you're with! It's about staying with them through thick and thin and leaning on them! We don't know what the future holds for the both of us and it wouldn't be fair just to let someone's death make us think otherwise of what love is! Troy…you can't let Peter and Nick's deaths destroy what you know in your heart and soul because I know there's still good inside of you."

"I know and I believe that there is still some good despite all the crap that happened," Troy replied as they kissed, "I can't…I can't risk going down that same path a third time around and I'm sick of being burden to carry those memories forever, but I have to live with them. If there is good left in love…then I need a break to save myself from putting what I hold dear at risk of self destructing. I love you too much…that I can't risk hurting or you watching me witness me self-destruct like I saw with Peter or Nick. I can't…do that to you, not ever."

"Troy…don't do this," Gabriella sighed as he walked off the roof, "You're letting it get to you again, please we can do this together. You know I'll hold onto you whatever happens."

"I know you would…and I'm sorry," Troy sighed, "I love you…but I can't let my love for you self-destruct itself that one day I'm going to end my own life or yours or someone else."


	15. Bleeding Love

**Chapter 15: Bleeding Love**

_East High Gymnasium…_

"Hey guys," Chad said coming up to Jason and Zeke, "So…how long has he been here?"

"We don't know," Zeke said, "Troy's been in the gym since we arrived. I guess…he wanted to practice early."

"C'mon knowing Troy he'll only constantly be focusing on his game if something is up or ignoring the fact that sooner or later he has to open up about dumping Gabi," Chad said.

"Wait…Troy and Gabriella broke up?" Jason asked clueless, "Wow…that's something we didn't know of."

"Jason…everyone knew for more than a week now and quite frankly he's not in the right frame of mind ever since Nick Dyer's death. Whatever is happening to my best friend, what he needed at a time like this is Gabriella."

"So…has Taylor talked to Gabriella about the break up?" Zeke asked.

"Not that I know of because one refuses to reveal his motive of why he would dump the girl he claimed to love with all his heart while the other one is an emotional basket case. At a time like this, I usually turn to my girl to assist me on helping getting our best friends back together, but for the first time she's stumped on a solution to the problem..."

"So…does that mean you and Taylor are not going to help get Troy and Gabriella back together?" Jason asked.

"We don't know," Chad replied as they look at the clock, "Listen…I'll see you guys in homeroom I'm going to talk to Troy."

"Take care dude," Zeke and Jason said as Chad headed down to the court to see Troy, "Give Troy our best regards."

"Another air ball I guess?" Chad replied catching the basketball Troy threw.

"Three in a row," Troy said, "Can't seem to focus…just shooting air ball."

"Or shouldn't I bother asking why your game is screwed up bro? C'mon sooner or later you got to talk or maybe said…are you out of your mind?"

"Not interested in talking," Troy answered, "And besides…you can't make me."

"I can assume whatever happened out at Buffer's Park that night with Nick Dyer's death gave you an epiphany of facing death in the eye or you're afraid of something. Look Troy I'm not trying to be rude or bash you for suddenly dumping Gabriella but you know…I can see in your eyes that when she first came to East High, came back into your life after twelve years I can tell that something changed in you. It's like…she brought the best out of you and that whatever you guys shared and have before the adoption, you're afraid of losing it."

"Yeah that's why I had to…let her go because I love her too much and if I hold onto her harder I'm afraid I'm going to hurt the one thing that meant the world to me!" Troy snapped, "When we saw Nick that night out at Buffer's Park, he was completely wasted, out of his mind, and berating his girlfriend after he found out about her infidelity. She hurt him by cheating on him and then…Nick out of his mind accidentally slipped off the cliff and fell to his death! If you love someone so much…sometimes it makes you do crazy things, or dangerous things to prevent losing it. I can't…do that and I don't want to end up hurting her and end up like Peter or Nick."

"Dude…I can understand you want to prevent a psychological and emotional breakdown by not being with Gabriella," Chad said, "And although it took two deaths to suddenly make you reevaluate your relationship with Gabi, don't you think you shouldn't base what you witness with Nick or Peter effect you in the long run? Just because what you saw or whatever you witness that night was traumatic and it brought back painful memories, what makes you think you; Troy Bolton would end up going down that same path? I know you and I know you'll never hurt anyone you love and care about so much because there's still a lot of good inside of you."

"That's what she told me Chad…but what makes you think I'm not capable of one day pulling off a stunt like that?" Troy replied, "I love her…but I can't risk putting the both of us through what I went through six years ago and right now! In the future, she'll understand why all of this happened."

"Is that what you're trying to tell her or maybe yourself? You're going to push her away for the sake of love just to protect her from the possibility of a relationship self-destructing but the reality is you're just making it worse. Troy, you think you're protecting her and saving her but you're just hurting her and no matter what you do, she'll always keep carrying a torch for you because that's who she is. I believe the one who maybe blind is you because sometimes not all of us are high and mighty to handle things on our own…you protected and helped her maybe it's time she returns the favor, but if not you'll end up losing her again."

_Homeroom…_

Meanwhile in homeroom, Gabriella was with the girls as they were waiting for class to start and Taylor chatting with the gang as they were interrogating her of why she came late at Sharpay and Ryan's place last night. Gabriella slightly smiled as she knew her best friend was suddenly was suspected of engaging in some "special extra curricular" activities with Chad. In that instinct, she felt happy for Chad and Taylor, but still heartbroken of her sudden breakup with Troy. She didn't want to think about it because it hurt too much and tried to focus on Taylor's conversation.

"You of all people I didn't expect to be pulling off stunts like that Taylor c'mon," Sharpay replied, "So…what was it like?"

"What makes you think Chad and I are doing anything wrong?" Taylor asked.

"Because you guys showed up two hours later at my place and you said you'd be over by 5:30pm after you finished with your meeting," Sharpay asked, "You're a terrible liar because you completely blew your cover when Gabriella showed up right after the Scholastic Decathlon meeting and telling by your glow lately you've been up to something."

"Alright already, I confess you caught me," Taylor said convincingly, "Chad and I snuck into the janitor's closet yesterday to have sex. We shouldn't have done it while we both had practices yesterday and it was wrong of us, now can we move on?" Chad came into homeroom a few minutes later with Troy as he gave Taylor a look of disbelief as the girls starting laughing.

"Whatever sure it's not like good girl Taylor would go against the rules and sneak around and screw Chad in the school's janitor closet," Kelsi smiled laughing, "Sharpay would do Zeke before you do Chad."

"No, you would probably do Zeke and Jason, before I do Chad," Taylor said to Kelsi.

"Hey…can we stop the whole sex discussion thing okay?" Sharpay asked, "I don't care about who is doing who or where, but you guys have forgotten about a situation that is at hand right now."

"Oh gosh sorry," Kelsi and Taylor said as they saw Gabriella staring at Troy, "Hey…girl how are you holding up? Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" Gabriella replied, "He said he didn't want to hurt me or he was afraid of hurting me but hey…guys are complicated, it just doesn't…it doesn't make sense."

"Have to talk to Troy since?" Sharpay asked.

"What am I suppose to say to him? Troy broke up with me because he couldn't risk hurting me or destroying me because he says he loves me. You guys wouldn't understand what is going through my mind right now…because it just hurts to love someone you care about so much try to push you away because he thinks he's going to end up doing something that will hurt you."

"You really do love him do you?" Kelsi asked, "Your eyes can tell us by the way you're staring at him."

"I do…and now I'm thinking I sometimes wish we never met up after twelve years apart because being around him now…he thinks he's doing this to save us, it only makes me only bleed more inside and he doesn't' realize it."

"Okay class settle down," Ms. Darbus said coming into the room, "So we're exploring the creative side of story telling through the movement of the beautiful art of dance. Remember class, through the movement of dance, your body must tell the story and you must dance with your heart, mind, body, and soul to connect and express the emotion of the piece."

"Great another duet work again," Chad said to Troy in the front, "She must love it."

"I'll be given you guys a week to rehearse your pieces and I assigned you in teams of two and thanks to the assistance of Ryan and Kelsi, each of you will be given a scenario that will best fix the song you'll be dancing to," Ms. Darbus added handing out the sheets to the class, "The challenge is not only to come up with choreography to your pieces and tell a story through the movement, but to dance and show the emotion behind it. I will be grading you on this and performances will be in the auditorium during class."

"It's like Darbus can read our minds on who we're going to be paired up with," Martha said.

"Yeah…too much," Gabriella sighed as she turned her sheet over and revealed her partner which was Troy, "This one should be a slobber knocker."

After homeroom was done, Gabriella headed to her locker to get her books for her next class upset and disappointed that she was forced to pair up with her now ex-boyfriend Troy for Darbus' class. The two of them haven't spoken to each other since the break up and now to dance with him; it would be difficult to them to put aside their differences for the next two weeks.

"Hey Gabi," Troy said coming to her locker, "So…how are you doing?"

"I've been doing okay I guess," Gabriella sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check up on you and see how you were holding up. Look I know things are shaky right now between us after what happened and I'm really sorry about it. This is not what I came to talk about."

"Darbus' assignment I don't mind working with you Troy…but only because we're assigned to be partners. You help me get a good grade I'll help you get a good grade that's all we need to do right now. So…do you want to meet in the auditorium during free period to work on the assignment?"

"I'll see you during free period," Troy said as the warning bell rang, "Hey maybe I could…huh…you should start heading to class."

"Yeah I should get going…I'll catch you later Troy."

_Auditorium…_

That afternoon during free period, Gabriella met up with Troy to discuss about their assignment for Ms. Darbus' class which involved describing scenarios given to them and presenting them through dance routines with songs pre-selected for them. Gabriella read the scenario over again and question whether or not she can do this assignment with Troy without revealing how she is truly coping with the breakup. While she thought she heard some noises going on backstage, she saw Troy come in a few moments later.

"Hey Gabriella sorry I'm late," Troy said, "Practice just ran a bit later than usual."

"It's okay I wasn't waiting that long…I was experimenting on some moves we can use for our performance next week. Have you had time to look at the assignment?"

"I did a little bit; do you want to review it again?" Troy asked as they sat on stage, "You…can read the scenario out loud then."

"Okay so our scenario is we're suppose to act out the characters of two people in a real life situation," Gabriella added, "The story is about a workaholic who is emotionally attached to his work and a devoted wife who doesn't want him to leave. Throughout the choreography he manipulates her and steals her heart only to leave her again and choose his work over her."

"But Darbus assigned each pair to come up with two different dances to two different songs have you looked at the second one?" Troy asked.

"I read it a little; do you want to refresh me on it?"

"The second scenario tells the story about the end of a relationship between two people. The girl is emotionally angry and broken and the guy begins to feel guilt and doesn't want to let her down. They come to realize that the relationship doesn't end on a happy note and the two become emotionally distressed."

Troy looked at Gabriella uncomfortable and then realized that their dance pieces were hitting them hard on a personal note. For some reason, Troy felt that either way if one of them didn't confess how they were feeling about their post-breakup then eventually some other way it would come out.

"Gabi…are you going to be alright doing this?" Troy asked, "Look…I know we haven't talked about things between us and feeling awkward about how to approach it, is this going to effect us doing the performance?"

"I…don't think it would matter because I'm okay accepting the fact you broke up with me and I understand you have some personal issues to work out I'm cool with it. Besides, you need space…and I'll give it to you and I'm alright with us just being friends for now. I just don't see why you have to suddenly feel like you have to handle Nick's death on your own thinking that I too wasn't affected it by it as well?"

"We were both there that night and seeing it happened all over again reminded me of what happened with Peter years ago. Don't get me wrong I didn't breakup with you because I'm giving you the idea that I'm going to maybe throw myself off a cliff over a girl I'm hopelessly in love with…it's not me. I did this…because I don't want to risk hurting you in anyway possible and just because we broke up it doesn't mean I'll stop caring about you."

"Well you have some way of showing it," Gabriella said, "Look, can we just start practicing and forget about all of this right now because despite the crappy scenarios we have and the songs that we got to dance to, the more I think about it…I feel like sooner or later we're going to explode and then come to realization we have deal about breaking up."

_A few days later…_

As the days passed, the class were given time to rehearse their performances for Ms. Darbus' class and a lot of them were exploring different styles of dance. It was finally the day of the performances and the gang spent homeroom in the auditorium. They all had their work cut for them as each assigned pair was going to perform two dance routines. Chad and Taylor sat down with the group as they watched Troy and Gabriella's first dance routine to "Bleeding Love." The two took to the stage with Troy dressed in a suit and Gabriella wearing a pair of concourse sneakers, skinny jeans and a lavender purple top with a ruffled style vest.

"_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

Ooooh...

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking 'round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

"Well…they seem to be getting along," Taylor said, "But hey when you got to dance stuff that can hit you on an emotional and passionate level I got to give them credit for putting on a united front to handle it."

"How can you think that?" Ryan asked, "If I'm not the only blind person here I think Troy and Gabriella need to realize that whether they like it or not, somehow they have to confront one another of dealing with their breakup."

"Spoken like a true analyst," Sharpay added, "You're like reading their faces and the way they're moving on stage together. The whole connection, the passion, and the emotion it's pouring out there. Oh my gosh I can't believe you and Kelsi deliberately pick those songs for them to dance to! The two of them are secretly emotionally detached right now and it doesn't give you the right to use that to make them realize it!"

"Either way sooner or later if one of them keeps it in, what happens?" Kelsi asked.

"I hate to say this Kels…but Sharpay is right," Chad said, "All we can do is lend our friends an ear and hear them out. Whatever problems they have is between them alone and whether or not they want to confront each other, it's their decision alone. However, like how you showbiz people would say sometimes you got to act to put on a performance."

"The question is how long can they pull it off until you can stop acting?" Sharpay asked, "I hate to agree with Ryan but one of them is bound to break soon."

_  
But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open…"

After Troy and Gabriella finished their first routine, Ms. Darbus critique them and explained to the class the importance of making a connection and displaying emotion in both the performance and movement. The two of them had to head backstage to setup for their second dance as Ms. Darbus was marking them and commented that both Troy and Gabriella's performance was excellent and that so far she was impressed with the performances that the class have done for the morning.

"Hey…are you ready?" Troy asked as they both finish changing for their second dance.

"Yeah I'm ready…Troy," Gabriella said, "We haven't…really rehearse this one that much."

"Just remember what Darbus about making a connection and getting in touch with the passion and emotion," Troy said, "Hey…I'm here alright just focus on me okay?"

"I will Troy," Gabriella said as they took to the stage, "I don't know…if we're able to hold it together after this one." The two of them took to the stage for the second time as they explained that their second dance routine was a contemporary piece to the song "Happy Ending" as the music started.

_This is the way you left me__  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love  
Like it's forever  
Then live the rest of our life  
But not together._

Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life  
Can't get no love without sacrifice  
If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well  
A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell

As the two of them were dancing, Troy began to feel the emotion coming out of Gabriella's movement and of his own and then he thought back to the scenario for this dance routine and it did reflect about their breakup. However, he was showing and displaying the guilt on his face as Gabriella looked at him with a look of anger and the look of an emotionally broken girl because of him. To their classmates, they thought that Troy and Gabriella was putting on a performance with a lot of technical lifts, jumps and throws, but their friends knew otherwise and saw that Gabriella was on the verge of breaking down soon.

_  
__"This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more  
I feel as if i'm wastin'  
And I'm wastin' everyday_

This is the way you left me  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life  
But not together.

After their performance was done, everyone was surprised by Troy and Gabriella's dance routine but their friends knew that what they danced on stage was their feelings and that their performance effect them. Troy looked at Gabriella with a guilty face, but she looked at him with a look of anger and just became emotionally broken as she just suddenly ran off stage leaving the entire class surprised, and Darbus confused.

"So…does anyone want to critique that performance?" Ms. Darbus asked, "Any feedback?"

"Huh Ms. Darbus did you ever consider us ever using any personal feelings in these dance performances?" Taylor asked.

"Why do you ask Miss McKessie?" Ms. Darbus asked, "The whole challenge of this assignment was to express through the creative movement of dance to get in touch with the passion and emotion of the performance and express them with your body. Do you have any comments?"

"Some of these scenarios were relating to things that happened in real life but maybe some of them just hit some of us on a very personal level," Sharpay said, "Sometimes we have to be creative and maybe…let out how we truly feel."

A few moments Troy ran out of the auditorium going after Gabriella. He managed to find her in a stairwell outside the drama hallway sitting on the stairs crying. It reminded him of that time when he first met Gabriella when she was five years old in the hospital all those years ago after the death of her mother. He realized that their performance forced them to deal with their breakup and feelings for each other although he knew it would cause the person he loved to breakdown.

"We sure did put on a good performance out there," Gabriella said with tears, "We're sure to get a good grade on it…because it personally meant something to me. With everything that happened in the last couple of weeks, it was like we suddenly became distant and with what happened with Nick you just push me further away. I just…wanted to help you so much because I care about you and love you so much. I really wanted to ask you since we broke up what happened to us? Why did you end things with us that way? Did something go wrong?"

"It wasn't you…nothing is your fault here Gabriella," Troy sighed, "You know since Nick's death I felt guilty of not being able to save him, but I'm coming to realize that accidents happen and life can be full of surprises. There was nothing wrong with our relationship and now coming to realize what I did to you…it makes me feel guilty of letting you down. I did it because…I thought I would end up going down the same path as those guys holding onto the one they love too hard that sooner or later something would push them over the edge."

"And you think you're capable of hurting me eventually if you stayed with me Troy? How can you know that? Did you ever consider my feelings in this because I've been hurt in the past by people who I thought I could trust and I realized…out of all the people I knew I never realized that the one person I trust with all my heart in this world can do something like this."

"I know you're hurting and you showed me right on stage it broke you inside for what I did but you have to believe me I did it because I love you. I wanted to protect you and be there no matter what happens despite being together or not. We have history I know and we have this connection to each other like no other. It made feel guilty of what I did and I let two deaths decide the outcome of my relationship and everything I had with you because I was afraid of hurting you like what Nick and Peter did. The last thing I need is for you to see me one day head down that same path like those guys but I promise you I won't because I got a reason to live and the last thing I don't want to lose is our friendship."

"You asked me the day of Nick's funeral if you were capable of hurting someone you cared about by doing something extreme." Gabriella asked in tears, "You're not capable of hurting someone physically and psychology because that would go beyond the edge. It may haven't occurred to you the emotional outcome of everything that happened these last few weeks and we never dealt with it…like our breakup, but I guess the performance forced us to deal with our emotions because I can see you felt guilty."

"This is not how I wanted things to go down like how it is us dealing with all this crap because it's making me realize this is when I need you the most but…how can I after letting you down? It was hard showing you how guilty I felt for what I did to you but you have to understand the only thing I have is your best interest at heart and…"

"You know Troy just stop!" Gabriella snapped, "You think that after we broke up we can go back to being friends but you know what…being friends hurts a lot and I can't look at you the way I did when I first fell for you! Times change and people change and after twelve years apart we thought if we met again it would just be like old times! You're not able to hurt me physically and death is not only one way of hurting someone. However, you know how you were able to hurt me…emotionally by doing what you did by breaking my heart! Out of all the people I knew I never believed that you were able to make my heart break like that and hurt me so much!"

"I didn't want that to happen Gabi you have to believe me!" Troy said with tears, "I wasn't capable of hurting you the way those guys did…but in the end I still hurt you badly and I didn't consider the consequences! I'm felt like I was on the verge of losing everything I held dear because what happened these last couple of weeks but I didn't realize that my actions cost me the one thing…your heart."

"So in the end we're both hurting and that's why it hurts to be friends or lovers. We can't look at each other like how we did because what's left Troy? There's definitely no spark, no light, I'm suddenly beginning to feel like I used to before meeting you all those years ago at the orphanage…only this time it's twice as painful as it was before."

"I can't say…anymore because we just now dealt with everything and in the end I hurt you and now the guilt I'm feeling inside is making my heart break over what I did to you."

"And now you finally have realized that you are…capable of hurting someone you love with all your heart," Gabriella sighed as she left, "Sometimes…I wonder what life would have been like if we never met because if I didn't meet you all those years ago, then I wouldn't have given my heart to you and have you break it."

_(Author's Notes: I don't own the songs "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis and "Happy Ending" by Mika. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please review!!)_


	16. Walk Away

**Chapter 16: Walk Away**

_Montez Residence..._

Gabriella came home from school that afternoon thinking about her performance she did with Troy for drama class and for one thing, the two managed to get a good grade at the expense of exposing her feelings of hurt and heartbreak on stage in front of the class. She didn't bother talking to anyone after her confrontation with Troy in the hallway after their performance. She just through the rest of the school day avoiding everyone because the last thing she wanted to do was talk about what happened in drama class and she managed to tell Troy how she truly felt. She headed to her room and listened to one of Maria's old tapes and she found interested that her biological mother used to do a double major in Music and Law while her biological father did a double major in Music and Social Science. She listened to a song Maria recorded for one of her assignments with Bernardo called "Walk Away" and ironically, it was a song that suited how she was feeling today.

_"Okay this is session five for Professor Laurie's composition course for second year," Maria replied on tape, "Hey Bernie are you sure this will be a good song? Besides...I wrote a song that is considered on of them heartfelt break-up songs. Hey make sure you guys are ready to record besides I got Angela on standby to record."_

_"Alright babe we'll nail this one besides we fixed the problem with the recorder," Bernardo said on tape, "You ready because I see Ange outside singalling me to hurry up and start recording and for Creed to tell us to get this on the road because I know those two definitely have plans tonight."_

_"Fine everyone standby for recording," Maria announced, "Okay this is session five recording of Walk Away." _It was quiet for a few seconds until Gabriella heard the band play and she began to to hear Maria sing on the cassette tape:

_I guess I should've known better,  
to believe I'm a lucky chain, Oh.  
I lent my heart out forever,  
and finally learned each other's names._

_I tell myself, "this time it's different."  
No goodbyes, cause eyes can't bear to say it.  
"I'll never survive on one that's coming",  
If I stay, Ooh!_

_Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.  
Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.  
You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.  
Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk) Away-aye-aye, yeah._

While the tape was playing, Gabriella pulled out Maria's songbook and turned to the page where she found the lyrics to the song and she began to sing along to the tape as she sat on her bed reading the lyrics and singing to the track.

_I really wish I could blame you, but I know  
That it's no one's fault. No, No. No, No  
Cinderella with no shoe, and  
the prince that doesn't know he's lost.  
He says that her face is so familiar, and  
Goodbye with just the same old song.  
But this time I will not surrender!  
'Cause I'm gone, Ooh, yeah!_

_Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.  
Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.  
You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.  
Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk) Away-aye-aye, yeah._

_Ooh, I've got to let it go.  
Start protecting my heart and soul.  
Cause I don't think I'll survive a goodbye again.  
Not again!_

_Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.  
Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.  
You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.  
Before It's too late. (Before It's Too Late!)  
Oh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Walk Away, Walk Away, yeah!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away, All right!  
(Walk Away, Walk Away, Yeah, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away.  
(Oh, Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away, Ooh.._

After the song tape finished she heard talking for a few moments between Maria, Bernardo and their friends in regards to their recording session and any feedback which ended up being positive. As she stopped the tape, Gabriella heard a knock on her bedroom door and surprisingly, she found Troy standing in front of her. Troy was the last person she didn't want to talk to right now but he wasn't ready to leave.

"Troy what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked sternly, "Besides how did you get in my house?"

"Your mom let me in," Troy answered, "She's actually downstairs on the phone with a client so she let me in. I was actually came a few moments ago and then I heard your stereo playing and I'm guessing you're listening to one of Maria's old tapes. You actually...have a nice voice, and you sound like her."

"Like you even gave a damn these days...you just seem preoccupied these days and right now I got nothing to say to you right now!" she tried to slam her bedroom door but Troy stopped her as he let himself in her room.

"Please...just give me a few minutes to explain Gabi please," Troy begged, "That's all I'm asking for and I promise I'll leave if you want me to."

"Fine c'mon what do you have to say to me?"

"You're right and you have every right to be angry with me and I deserved what happened on stage. I can tell while we were performing you were heartbroken and I managed to hurt the one person I ever truly loved. It made me feel guilty and I made you watch me breakdown, snap, and head for self-destruction emotionally because I couldn't handle dealing with what happened to Nick. The truth was it was hard to deal with the second time around and I thought I was going to head down the same path those guys did. I broke your heart I really did...but I didn't imagine that I hurt you so bad that you couldn't take anymore pain I caused you. I pushed you away and I became distant yes it's true and I'm really guilty for that and all you wanted to do was help me. I'm beginning to imagine how you felt that day when you found out about Bernardo and then realizing that we promised to be there for each other through thick and thin."

"Yeah and you told me that everything I got from the Ostroff Centre was his legacy...and that of both of my parents," Gabriella sighed, "You kept your promise to be there for me but it seems like the word promise is a big word you couldn't keep, even after we got adopted. You want to know why it hurts so much what you did to me it was because a long time ago I gave my heart to you when we were kids, then part of that you took the day you left St. Luke's and there went half my heart. As the years went by somehow, I didn't give up and part of me felt like you promised you find me again and you did...only to come back for the other half of my heart and then break it. You know what the sad part of it is that I don't how damaged it is I'll still love you and you're one of the reasons I got to live for. But right now, all I want now is to stop living in the past and forget about everything that happened between us before. Pretty much I'm sick and tired of everything that happened in the past effect us right now and it's time we let it go."

"What do want me to do? Right now I'm not sure where us stands and we been through so much you can't give up on us Gabi please I can't lose you and even if you try to push me away, yeah I deserve it and if you want me to feel what you're feeling okay I'm fine with that. What I know is the same thing, heart or broken heart, I'll still love you no matter what and I'm really sorry...for what I did to you. If you want to forget about me and just move on with your life I'm fine with that and we'll stop living in the past. I know I can't love anyone besides you and what happened to Nick, to Peter I know it will stay with me I'll learn to deal with it. Someone told me that I shouldn't let watching someone dying change everything I knew and had in my life. I promise I'll wait whenever you're ready if you want I owe you that and if you don't I'll be alright considering the damage done when I thought I had your best interest."

"You can stop feeling guilty now because I know it takes a lot of courage for you to own up for what happened and I never blamed you for anything. Heart or no heart I too will still love you. I knew a boy I met once upon a time in a orphanage called St. Luke's who knew what the word promise is and inside I still believe he still knows what it means. The only question is can he fulfill it after what we went through? I can't hate him because he met something in my life and gave life a different meaning to live for when there was nothing left. He may have hurt me the day he left when we were kids, or when he dumped me because he couldn't cope hurting me after watching someone fall off a cliff over a broken heart. He may have this notion he maybe capable of hurting me and he did but after everything I told him today, afterwards I'll look back and say that it's just all in the past and it's time we let you. I'll wait for him...only if he's able to let go of the past and focus on what he has right here and right now."

"Maybe he'll still have a chance," Troy slightly smiled at Gabriella, "He'll still need to ignite the spark that connected these two people together long ago and do whatever it takes to prove himself. All they need right now is to do a little soul searching and when he's ready, he'll finally be able to make peace with the past by walking away from it and focus on what he has right here and now."

"Right now we just need some time to think about where us stands...don't worry I know we'll be alright," Gabriella slightly smiled as she walked him to her door, "Besides, at least that's one promise you keep. Troy...when you're ready just tell me. It's always good when reflecting to go back to the beginning where everything started in order to get a proper perspective on where the road takes you now."

"Thanks Gabi," Troy replied as he left and gave her a picture and a piece of paper, "Oh I want you to have this...so you wouldn't forget and remember who I was when we met the first time. You should keep it...besides I don't want you to remember meeting me the first time when I pushed Nick for taking your ball and make you think I was a bully too."

"I wouldn't have it anyway," Gabriella ran upstairs for a second and went to retrieve a picture to give to Troy, "Here...this might help keep you focus on what you need to do and remember how it began. I'll see you around Troy Bolton."

_East High School..._

A few days later, it was Friday and everyone was waiting for the school day to be over with. Troy and Gabriella kept their distance from each other after their talk at her place and would occasionally greet each other in the hallways or in class. During free period, Gabriella met up with Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi in the auditorium while waiting for Taylor and Chad to show up. Kelsi was sampling and playing to a piece of music from the stereo as the gang were discussing the upcoming Spring Talent Show.

"What are we listening to Kelsi?" Sharpay asked, "It's nothing but piano."

"Oh c'mon Sharpay I think it's beautiful and relaxing," Kelsi said, "It's by Yiruma called River Flows in You. He's this wicked Korean soloist composer and he's the one I get most of my inspiration from."

"This is something I would usually listen to if I'm at the spa," Sharpay replied.

"I think it's nice and calming music," Ryan added, "What do you think Gabriella?"

"Makes me want to think, relax and reflect on things," Gabriella said, "I mean...I was able to maybe get over the fact that I let Troy know how I felt and for the first time since everything happened, he opened up. I'm not sure where things stand between us but it seems like we just need to rediscover ourselves and reevaulate because it's not what it used to be when we first met. Times change and people change it's just we need to realize we got to let go...of the past for once and move on with our lives."

"Do you still love him after everything that has happened?" Kelsi asked, "I mean you guys have history and that's something no one can't take away."

"I know and yes...I still love Troy. We have a lot of history together and we've been through a lot but right now we just need to go find ourselves and try to make sense of everything. I'll wait for him when he's ready and even if I have to wait longer, it's alright because I know we'll be fine. All we need right now is just time to ourselves."

"That's sweet at least you guys are making progress and..." Ryan was suddenly interupted when he heard some rattling happening backstage in the janitor's closet as he told Kelsi to stop. "Hey guys listen for a minute...do you hear that?"

"Yeah...it sounded like faint rattling in the janitor's closet backstage." Gabriella said as they all got up to head to the closet to figure out where the rattling was coming from and maybe who. The next minute they opened the door and found it dark until they heard two people making out and suddenly they turned on the lights and found Taylor and Chad who had his shirt off. They were all shocked and surprised but Sharpay took out her phone and snapped a picture of the couple as they glared at her with embarassment.

"Huh...hey guys what's happening?" Chad and Taylor asked embarrassed.

"Guess we don't have to wait for them any longer," Kelsi quietly said, "After all they were here the entire time."

"Oh what a great way to spice up your relationship," Sharpay joked, "So much for showing team spirit!"

"Exactly how long were you guys in there for? Huh is this the first time...this ever happened?" Ryan asked shyly.

"Fine you caught us we been making out around the school for the last few weeks during free periods and after school," Taylor said plainly, "Chad and I were in one of the prop rooms the other day and sneaked out to have sex. We know it was wrong to do that and we feel guilty about it and if you rat us to Darbus yeah so be it."

"Why the hell did you say that?" Chad whispered to Taylor, "Do you have to be so truthful?"

"Okay yeah right," the others laughed, "You got to be kidding us!"

"In all weirdness I would say that Sharpay would do Zeke before you do Chad," Gabriella joked to Taylor.

"Oh why do you have to be so blunt Gabi and put it that way?" Sharpay asked a bit offended.

"No...you would do Sharpay and Zeke before I do Chad," Taylor smiled as she and Chad finished fixing themselves up, "Just thought I fire a little joke back."

"Imagining Zeke doing the ice queen?" Chad was laughing nudging Sharpay, "C'mon it's a small joke."

"And how much would it cost you guys to stop using me as the butt of your little sex jokes in exchange for some insurance say an incriminating pic that would probably be blogged at the end of the day?" Sharpay sneered at Chad and Taylor.

"Nothing like a little blackmail," Ryan added.

"She does have a point you two what do we get for keeping your little ploy a secret?" Gabriella asked.

"How about we talk right now and call a truce," Chad and Taylor replied to their friends, "Besides we still have reputations and dignities to keep."

Later on during the afternoon after the school day ended, Gabriella was heading to her locker to get the rest of her stuff and head home for the weekend. She was at least glad of the little comic relief she got after they found Chad and Taylor in the janitor's closet and the two agreed to buy their friends lunch for the next month if Sharpay deleted the picture she took of them. She was suppose the gang to hangout at Sharpay and Ryan's place when she was suddenly stopped in the hallway by Coach Bolton.

"Gabriella!" Coach Bolton yelled, "Just the girl I was looking for."

"Good afternoon Coach Bolton," Gabriella replied, "Are you okay? Is something the matter?"

"I was wondering if you happened to have talked to Troy today...because I was talking to his teachers and apparently he didn't show up for any of his classes today. We both left the house at the same time this morning and he told me he couldn't make practice today because he needed to finish up a report that was due for Monday. Did you happen to see him at all today?"

"I'm sorry Coach Bolton...I didn't see Troy today," Gabriella said worried, "Actually, none of us saw him today. Did you try calling him?"

"Yeah called home and no one picked up and his cellphone and it was off. It's not like him to suddenly take off like this and not say anything to me. I know things between the two of you are a bit tense right now but if it's possible can you manage to get in contact with him and find him for me. I'm worried about where he is with everything happening."

"I'll find him don't worry Coach Bolton I'm sure he's alright," Gabriella smiled, "I'll try calling Troy again."

She headed to her locker and began to worry where Troy was and it wasn't like him to ever miss school. After she went to her locker Gabriella headed to the school roof wondering about Troy and if he was alright. They haven't talked in days and thought they needed space to think about things. As she stared out straight at the sky, she put her hands in her pocket and felt something in her jean pockets. Gabriella pulled out the picture that Troy gave her and stared. It was a picture of Troy when he was five years old with his birth parents that was taken probably a few weeks before the accident in front of their house in San Diego.

_"It's always good when reflecting to go back to the beginning where everything started in order to get a proper perspective on life and where the road takes you now,"_ It was what she told Troy the day he came to her house after their drama performance and suddenly she got an idea. _"I told Troy to go back to the beginning, he's in San Diego!"_

She quickly went to find Coach Bolton and ask him about the house Troy lived in San Diego before the accident. He told Gabriella about where Troy lived before and the cemetery that his birth parents were buried in San Diego as she told Coach Bolton that Troy must be in San Diego. Gabriella rushed home and told her mom that she was going with the Boltons to track down Troy in San Diego and her mother understood and let her leave with the Boltons immediately for San Diego.

_San Diego, California..._

It has been a couple of hours since Troy decided to skip school and drive down to San Diego. With everything that happened recently he wanted to getaway just for a few hours and the only place that came to his mind was his hometown. It has been over twelve years since Troy's been in San Diego and it brought him some good and bad memories through the pictures and momentums his parents kept of his birth parents. After spending hours in San Diego seeing and visiting places such as the house he lived in, places his parents took him to during family outings, Troy headed to the cemetery to visit the gravesite of his birth parents. He placed a few flowers in front of their gravestones and wondered the entire day what made him come back home after all these years.

"I...know it's been over twelve years since I came home and I don't know why I waited after all these years to see you guys," Troy said to himself, "I don't know what made me come back now but someone told me it's good when reflecting to go back to the beginning where everything started to get a proper perspective on life. You know I did come to visit once, a year after your deaths and mom and dad took me here after they legally adopted me. I thought I lost everything when I was five years old when you guys left me to face life without you guys and you guys dying changed everything. Part of me feels guilty of not remembering you guys because you're my birth parents and I should always keep you in my memories, but also as your son you also want me to get on with my life and live it to the fullest."

"They say dying changes everything for the good or the bad," he continued, "When you guys died...I thought I lost everything and I kept wondering why you left me alone. You guys were suppose to be there for me when I needed you the most but sometimes fate changes. Something in my heart told me after realizing everything that I went through these last twelve years for the good or the bad, you were still looking out for me. I believe it now you were looking out for me and it's about time I got over the past and moved on and look to the future. I just wanted to tell you about the man I'm growing up to be because of a guardian angel you guys gave me to look after me and keep me in line and she is the best thing that ever happened to me in my life and I love her for that. I know you're probably in heaven talking to each other and I came back to finally thank you...for giving me Gabriella and bringing her into my life and without her, I never knew what it meant to have something to live for in the future. You guys gave me one gift before you left through fate and I'm on the verge of losing it unless I prove to her that right now she is what I want."

"Well you don't have to look anymore further...Wildcat," Troy turned around and he found Gabriella standing in front of him as he spotted his parents in the distance, "It this is what fate had in store for us then fate works in mysterious ways. All roads sometimes lead you back home that's how I knew where to find you Troy."

"After everything we went through with Nick, with what happened to Peter years ago, me breaking your heart how can you stand here and tell me you forgive me?" Troy asked, "I literally broke your heart and almost destroyed what my heart tells me was the last gift my birth parents, a guardian angel who would look out for me."

"Because your heart and soul tells me that you're finally making peace with the past and we wouldn't be standing in this graveyard if you didn't know what you wanted. Fate brought us together Troy and into each others' lives that won't change. After everything we endured over the years separately or together, all roads would still lead us back to each other. We've been living in the past for too long, our birth parents would want us to move on and look forward to the future as their last gifts to us, their kids. You believe your birth parents made me your guardian angel when you first met me, I believe the same thing that night in the hospital that someone out there would look out for me and keep me safe...the someone they sent me was you. I don't care what happened before or what might happen after, what matters is now so tell me what your healed heart is trying to tell me."

"I love you more than anything Gabriella Montez and believe me when I say that although you don't believe me or not your what I got to live for." The two of them approached each other as they passionately kissed each other reconnecting once again what they almost lost. "Am I worthy to love you unconditionally right here right now?"

"There's nothing to prove just show me and let your heart do all the talking for you...and yes I love you too Troy Bolton."

"I really want you to meet somebody," Troy took her hand and lead her to the graves of his birth parents, "Before I finally do this and move on with my life with the guardian angel you guys gave me, we just want to tell you if you're up there with Maria and Bernardo you can pass a message on to them that their daughter is in good hands. She has family and friends who love her and her guardian angel to protect her. You guys upstairs led us here tonight to show us that neither one of us can't live without each other and this is fate working in mysterious ways. Love throws many obstacles in our way but love overcomes everything and we're growing up realizing that and that you want us...now to move on with our lives. Gabriella?"

"Don't worry...I promise Troy is now in good hands and we've finally made our peace with our pasts," Gabriella smiled holding Troy's hand, "This was our final challenge finding the road back to each others' hearts. Pam, Danny, if you're up there with my parents Maria and Bernardo tell them thank you...for leading me back to Troy and for bringing him into my life. We can now walk away from the past and walk towards the future just never forget we'll promise to still keep you all in our hearts. Whatever fate has in store for us we'll know you guys will still intervene to make sure we get through anything at all together."

"I think I'm finally done Montez," Troy smiled as he placed one more flower in front of the graves, "Are you ready to face the future together?"

"Just take my hand and take the lead Wildcat," Gabriella and Troy walked hand and hand as they met up with Troy's parents at the entrance of the cemetery. The two of them took one last look at the graves before they headed back home to Albuquerque to the lives they built for themselves and now with each other.

"Thanks for always being there for me...I knew you would find me," Troy smiled, "Someone told me it's good when reflecting to go back to the beginning where everything started to get a proper perspective on life. My perspective has now come full circle and I got something to look forward to in the future."

"I'm glad you took that to heart," Gabriella said, "Don't worry...we'll be alright I promise."


	17. Right Here, Right Now

**Chapter 17: Right Here, Right Now**

_East High School..._

It was nearing the end of the school year and everyone was looking forward to summer vacation. Back at East High, the spring talent show was fast approaching and everyone who auditioned for the show were preparing and practicing their acts before the big night. Taylor and Chad were in the cafeteria with their friends when they noticed Troy and Gabriella walking into the cafeteria hand in hand and they figured out that East High's favourite couple were officially back together. Troy and Gabriella's relationship had become stronger than ever after coming back from San Diego and working to keep their relationship back on track. They both agreed to perform a duet in the talent show with the help of Kelsi but Troy wanted to surprise Gabriella with something different to perform this year at the talent show as Kelsi told their friends Troy's plan.

"It was about time those two got themselves back on the right track," Chad said as he saw them buying lunch, "For awhile I thought Troy wasn't going to pull himself out of that slump after everything that happened with Nick."

"Yeah I guess whatever went down in San Diego those two probably figured out how much they mean to each other," Taylor added giving Chad a kiss, "Troy and Gabriella's relationship is like a classic love story where two lovers who were separated from each other for years reunite, and face their share of problems. However, in the end they realize true love conquers all. We don't know much about Troy and Gabriella's history, but what we know is those two have a bond and relationship that makes them ultimately each others' soulmates."

"That sounds so sweet how did you become such a romantic?" Ryan asked.

"Hey everyone needs a little bit of romance in their lives dear brother," Sharpay smiled as Troy and Gabriella came and sat down, "And here comes the return of the prodigal couple."

"Okay Shar please don't rub it in," Troy and Gabriella smiled, "Yes guys we are definite back together and this time it's going to be different."

"Yeah we promised each other that," Gabriella said, "So...is everybody looking forward to the talent show coming up?"

"Watching everyone who tried out thank goodness at least this year it would be worth watching," Zeke said, "I'm surprise Troy that you and Gabi are actually going to perform in the talent show. So...what are you guys planning to sing?"

"I bet it's probably one of Maria and Bernardo's songs?" Martha added, "So...are you guys going to tell us?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Troy smiled, "It will surprise everybody and especially Gabi."

"Troy we agreed to sing together and the talent show is in two weeks what exactly do you have in mind?" Troy just smiled and gave her a kiss as he got up and went to buy a drink.

"You'll find out later I promise that this is a performance our friends aren't going to forget."

"Something tells me that boy is up to something," Gabriella replied, "Does anyone have a single clue?"

"He's your boyfriend you should know," Kelsi smiled as she kept writing her music, "You guys can use the auditorium during your free period to rehearse. Since I'm in charge of the lineup for the talent I booked it for you guys for an hour. Just tell Troy to be there. Just bring your stuff and we'll pick out something for you guys to sing."

_Auditorium..._

When free period came, Gabriella headed to the auditorium and found a couple of talent show participants packing up and leaving as she found herself alone waiting for Troy to arrive for rehearasals. They agreed to do a duet together but the only problem was they haven't selected a song to sing and the talent show was in two weeks which didn't give them enough time. Soon she found Troy and Kelsi walking into the auditorium as they were talking about something and she saw that Troy was worried.

"Sorry we're late babe," Troy said giving her a kiss, "Kelsi agreed to help us rehearse...and well she's..."

"Just show her the song," Kelsi smiled, "C'mon I already did my work with the music." Troy handed the music to Gabriella as she saw the title of the song.

"Right Here, Right Now that's a nice title," Gabriella said reading the lyrics and music, "You sure know how to write good songs Kels."

"Actually...I didn't write it Gabriella, someone else did. The song was...written by Troy."

"Troy? You wrote this?" Gabriella asked looking at Troy shocked, "I...I'm speechless...you wrote a song."

"Well...just the music and lyrics," Troy replied, "It was difficult and I didn't have much experience coming up with a proper melody and I have Kelsi help me with that. I wanted to surprise you but I wasn't sure if you wanted to sing this. I wrote it for you and me. It's okay if you don't want to and..."

"I love it! You wrote me a song...I think it's worth it to show it off to our friends performing something you wrote for us."

"It was right after that day I came by your house when we did our dance performances for Ms. Darbus. I slowly thought about everything we went through over the years and what we have right now. What inspired me was you and what mattered to me now at this moment. At first I wasn't sure if I could finish this when you told me you weren't sure where things stood between us at the time, but now I'm sure we're going to be alright. You showed me that and because of that it restored faith in us, our faith in our love and you showed me a reason to keep on living. You taught me to stop living in the past and realize what you have right now and I'll spend everything over and over again to show you Gabriella Montez that you are the best thing that ever happened to me. If I wasn't for now, then right now I would end up being a trainwreck and messed up because I was miserable and I let all the tramua I experience effect me. This was my way of reflecting on our relationship and find out I wanted with you by showing you and proving that..."

"Troy stop...you don't have to prove anything to me," Gabriella smiled, "You've done enough and you're making me wait again to hear your song. So tell me Wildcat would this be a performance East High's Talent Show would remember?"

"Yeah...but till the night of the talent show let's just keep this a closed rehearsal between you and me plus Kelsi. So should we get started then?" Troy asked as the two began to rehearse.

_Montez Residence..._

After school finished, Gabriella and Troy invited the gang over to her house to watch a couple of new movies she bought from the video store including Slumdog Millionaire; Twilight; and the box sets of The Office, House MD and Grey's Anatomy. Before any of them could have movie night they all made sure to do their homework as the others were anxious to know what Troy and Gabriella were singing at the talent show. Gabriella's mom left a note on the table for her telling her that her bridesmaid dress has been already picked up and she wanted her to try it on for the wedding. A few moments later, Troy came into Gabriella's bedroom and saw her in her rose pink strapless bridesmaid dress and he was left speechless staring and admiring how beautiful she looked.

"So what do you think?" Gabriella smiled as Troy continued to stare, "I need an opinion here Wildcat or are you going to keep staring at me with wide eyes all day?"

"Wow I've would say you look like a blushing bride in that dress...but that's even better," Troy replied, "It kind of reminds me of that dress that Katherine Heigl wore in the season two finale of Grey's Anatomy. I guess your mom got the idea for the dresses from that episode."

"That is true and the dress does resemble the one from the season two finale of Grey's Anatomy. I can't believe you remember that episode but I also remember seeing you cry watching it. You were like blabbing all night saying that scene was so heart wrenching and a such a tearjerker because Izzie was lying in the hospital bed in her prom dress next to the man she loved who died. That would make anyone cry admit it."

"At least you're not lying next to someone dead in that are you?" Troy slightly joked.

"Of course not but I know you're not going to die on me not by a long shot and I'm make sure to that. I can surely tell mom and dad that the dress fits perfectly and I can fly solo down the aisle."

"What do you mean by fly solo Gabi?"

"Well my cousin Antonio was suppose to be one of the groomsmen in the wedding party but last month he left to work a summer internship in Europe so he can't make it for the wedding. He was suppose my escort so now since you're here I talked to my parents about this and at first they were skeptical but I assured them that we're cool. Troy would you like to be part of my parents' wedding party for the wedding as a groomsmen?"

"It would be my honor milady," Troy smiled kissing her, "And besides as an added bonus I get to see you in look beautiful. Does that mean I have to look sharp and clean for the wedding?"

"Unless you want to be the only one in the wedding party sporting your red and white jersey Wildcat that will surely make you stand out in the crowd especially in the pictures. People would be wondering when my parents show those pictures who is gentleman sporting the red and white outfit in the wedding party?" The two were suddenly interupted by the arrival of the others as they spotted Gabriella in her new bridesmaid dress and the girls were speechless.

"Sorry to interupt the candid moment here," Sharpay smiled as she took a picture of Gabriella in the dress, "I just wanted a picture of my fave cosmo girl that is a fabolus dress reminds me of the one that Izzie wore from Grey's Anatomy season two."

"Thanks I've been getting that a lot Shar," Gabriella replied.

"But then her fiancee died and she was lying in bed next to him wearing her prom dress," Zeke said, "Pretty much ruined the moment."

"Hey don't be a kill joy Zeke," Troy added, "Besides that was a heartwreching scene. It...made me cry and feel bad for Izzie."

"Dude that is so weak," Chad joked, "At least your girlfriend is not lying next to a dead body in that dress."

"You are so insensitive," Taylor scolded as she hit Chad in the arm, "Gosh men don't know the meaning of showing emotions at least there is one less guy in this room who finally knows what it means to get in touch with their emotional side. So before we all decide to kick back and relax for movie night are we going to finish our math homework or not?"

"That is surely a great idea," Gabriella replied, "I'm going to change first and then we'll hit the books. Troy you coming up to help me change?"

"Sure Gabi I'll come up," he smiled as the two of them headed upstairs to change and came back down a few moments later to join everyone else in the living room.

"So...are you two going to tell us what you're singing for the talent show?" Ryan asked, "We're dying to know."

"For the last time it's a surprise," Troy and Gabriella said, "You'll just have to wait to be amazed."

"All I can say for sure is that Troy and Gabriella will surprise us all," Kelsi slightly smiled, "This is something you won't expect."

_East High School: night of the talent show..._

After two weeks of quick rehearasals and constantly dodging their friends' questions of what they were performing for the talent show the big night came for Troy and Gabriella. As they watched some of their friends perform their acts from backstage they met up with Kelsi and they spotted their families in the audience. When it was Troy and Gabriella's turn to perform all their friends were backstage waiting to see their friends perform as Kelsi and the band set up.

"Finally now we can see what these two are going to sing," Ryan and Sharpay replied, "They've been secretive about it."

"That is because they wanted to surprise us," Martha said, "I wonder where Gabriella is?"

"I don't know we'll just have to see," Jason added.

"Wait they're about to start," Chad and Taylor said as Ms. Darbus introduced Gabriella and Troy but before the performance handed the microphone to Troy first.

"I wonder what Troy is doing," they all thought.

"First off I just wanted to say that the song I'm performing tonight for all of you is dedicated to a special girl who I met so many years ago that has inspired my heart and changed my life. She is the reason to keep on going on and this song I wrote reflects everything we've been through over the years and I hope she continues to be my inspiration right here right now," Troy smiled as he started singing.

_Can you imagine what would happen If __we could have any dream  
I wish moment was ours to  
Own it and that it would  
Never leave_

_Then I would thank that star  
That made our wish come true  
(Come true) oh yea cuz he  
Knows that where we are  
Is where I should be too_

_Chorus:  
Right here, right now  
I'm looking at you and my  
Heart loves the view cuz  
You mean everything_

_Right here I'll promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait  
For some other day to be  
(To be) but right now  
There's you and me_

"Where is Gabriella?" Taylor asked as she tried to spot her on stage, "I don't see her."

"I can hear her from the aisle," Sharpay replied as they saw Troy look out towards the crowd and they spotted her coming down.

"There is she!" Chad replied as they heard Gabriella from the aisle as she was coming down towards the stage singing, "Typical Troy and Gabriella performance."

_If this was forever what  
Could be better we already  
Proved it was but in 2123  
Hours abandon the universe  
Gonna make you everything  
In our whole world change  
(It's our change, yea)_

_And you know that where we  
Are will never be th same  
Oh no oh no_

_Chorus:  
Right here, right now  
I'm looking at you and my  
Heart loves the view cuz  
You mean everything_

_Right here I'll promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait  
For some other day to be  
(To be) but right now  
There's you and me_

_Oh we know it's coming  
And it's coming fast  
(As long as there's you  
And me oh yea) so lets  
Make this second last  
Make it last_

_Chorus:  
Right Here ohh right now  
Yea I'm looking at you  
And my heart loves the view  
Cuz you mean everything_

_Right Here I'll promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait  
For some other day to be  
(To be) but right now  
There's you and me_

_Right Here  
I promise you somehow  
Tomorrow can wait for  
Some other day to be  
(To be) but right now  
There's you and me  
(You and me) ohh  
You and me but right  
Now there's you and me_

After they finished performing and everyone was done clapping, Troy and Gabriella headed backstage where they were congratulated by their friends. Everyone was surprised and they were saying that it was the best performance from the two of them.

"So did I leave you guys speechless and surprised?" Troy asked slyly smiling with Gabriella, "So Wildcats what did you think?"

"Dude you actually wrote a song," Chad and Taylor said, "You, Mr. Troy Bolton wrote a song for a second we thought it was one of Kelsi's compositions for you and Gabriella to sing."

"I'm a man of many hidden talents Chad."

"I never expected that coming from the captain of the basketball team to write me a song," Gabriella smiled as they kissed, "But I told you we surprised you all."

"Congratulations on a job well done," Sharpay smiled as she started crying, "It was so...touching you'd played with my heartstrings."

"Look my sister's makeup is running," Ryan joked.

"We even made the Ice Queen's makeup run babe," Troy smiled joking with Gabriella, "Hey I did mean what I said about you inspiring me."

"Thank you it means a lot and you don't have to prove anything else," Gabriella smiled, "I would have said the same thing and let's just leave it as it is okay? There's nothing more to say or prove because we're living proof our relationship over the years is evidence of that. We're good right now and that's all that matters. I love you Wildcat and I would say thank you for giving me your heart to open up."

"And I love you too Gabi," Troy smiled kissing her, "And Gabi...thank you for inspiring me."

_(Author's Notes: I know it's been a while since I updated but I thank everyone for the reviews and reading the story. There is still one more chapter left and I'll try to get that up as soon as possible. Take care for now everyone!)_


	18. Bless the Broken Road

**Chapter 18: Bless the Broken Road**

_Epilogue: __Newport, California..._

After the talent show passed, the final weeks of the school year went by quickly and soon afterwards, summer vacation arrived. Gabriella's parents spent weeks finalizing the details for the wedding and the they decided on a summer wedding in July. Since Lava Springs wasn't available for the Montezs to host their wedding they decided for a wedding in Newport which didn't bother Gabriella at all. Troy and Gabriella have the spent the summer inseparable except during some of the days she would have to fly back to Manhattan to help her dad move the last of his stuff to New Mexico in their house and to Newport to help with the wedding plans. Once July came around the corner it was time for Gabriella's parents to get married once again and with that they all flew out to Newport to stay with her Aunt Rosa for the wedding. Troy flew out with the Montezs with his parents permission and his parents and their friends were going to be arriving for the day of the wedding.

When the day of the wedding came, Gabriella and her aunt helped her mother get ready while her father was at the country club where the wedding was taking place. She was happy for two reasons, the first being that her family was going to be reunited once again and second that finally things between her and Troy were working out. During the wedding ceremony, everyone watched as Miguel and Lucille Montez renewed their wedding vows and Gabriella and Troy couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Both their parents sense that their kids were once again happy. After the ceremony it was time for the reception where after making rounds with her parents on hearing congratulations from various relatives and friends, Gabriella headed towards the table where Troy and their friends were sitting.

"Hey you did great for a bridesmaid," Taylor and Chad said, "And thanks for inviting us to your parents' wedding. So this is what your world was like for the last twelve years."

"You could say that...pretty similar to Ryan and Sharpay's lifestyle," Gabriella added, "Wouldn't you say guys?"

"Don't say that...besides Gabi here does have money but I gotta say she doesn't show it off much," Sharpay said, "I'm surprise though my parents love to tell everyone in Albuquerque that our family owns Lava Springs, the most expensive country club in New Mexico. Zeke texted me this morning saying that he's enjoying his family vacation in the Caribbean."

"We're sorry that the club was fully booked for your parents to have their wedding at Lava Springs," Ryan added.

"It's not a problem besides my parents wanted to get remarried in the city they first met after he finished his first year at Berkley," Gabriella smiled looking at her parents, "My mom was at Stanford and one summer both of them were on vacation here. Both of them met at an open mic event at this club one night and the two of them hit it off. When school came, they had to return but they made a promise to always meet at halfway. Newport for them was their halfway point that's why this place was important for them...it was where it all began."

"Everyone always has this thing about going back to the beginning," Troy replied, "It kind of sucks that not all of us couldn't make it."

"I know but I don't want to blame them for wanting to have fun this summer Troy. With Sharpay telling us that Zeke is having fun in the Carribean with his family, you can also think that Jason and Kelsi are also having fun touring Europe with Jason's older brother and his girlfriend. Then there's Martha who took that summer internship abroad in Australia for college recommendations. So you see everyone is enjoying their summer."

"You know Gabi you still look beautiful...even more beautiful than a blushing bride," Troy smiled as the two of them kissed, "Our parents were slightly glancing at us because I couldn't take my eyes off of you the whole entire ceremony."

"You're making me blush Wildcat...and this is my parents' special day."

"It was cute seeing you two walk down the aisle during the wedding procession and I heard Gabriella's father saying that his daughter and Troy looked like a cute couple walking down the aisle," Chad commented, "He told that to Gabriella's uncle and then when her mom came down the aisle they said that you two look like you're about to get hitch sooner or later. And Gabi I got to say you pulled off your little Katherine Heigl style as a bridesmaid."

"Why thank you Chad you stole my taglines for my girlfriend," Troy joked, "If you excuse me I like to spend some quality time with my blushing bridesmaid girlfriend here if you guys don't mind? Well shall we milady?"

"Why certainly kind sir," Gabriella smiled as she did a mock curtsy and Troy did a mock bow as they headed away from the gang and the two headed towards Gabriella's parents.

"So I'm guessing you two lovebirds have finally reunited," Mrs. Montez replied, "And don't worry Troy you get to spend the rest of the summer with our daughter once we leave for our honeymoon. Your parents are more than please to let Gabi stay with you guys while we're gone. Everything is all set that you'll be heading back home with the Boltons in a few days."

"Let me guess you guys are heading to Venice?" Gabriella asked, "Trying to recreate the first honeymoon all over again huh daddy?"

"Venice first then we head off to la Paris," Mr. Montez smiled, "I got to say Gabi that you look beautiful today and I'm happy that the Montezs are back in business. Your Uncle Drake was saying to me while you and Troy were heading down the aisle during the procession that you two looked like a cute little couple coming down the aisle. He made a joke saying that we were planning a double wedding but we just told him that you are seventeen years old and in love."

"That sure is the thing right now," the two of them smiled holding hands, "We're not looking that far ahead...right now we just want to be seventeen and in love. Maybe one day...but all we got to do is wait and see."

"Troy's parents said you two have come a very long way since the orphanage over twelve years ago and that you two are kindred spirits," Mr. and Mrs. Montez added, "The sight of you two are causing our relatives to make loving comments about how the two of you are going to be the next in line to be hitched one day." After they finished talking with Gabriella's parents, one of the relatives dedicated a song to Gabriella's parents as the guests watch them dance on the floor again and afterwards many couples soon joined them on the dancefloor.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_"_So may I request a dance from the daughter of the bride and groom?" Troy asked as he stuck out his hand for Gabriella.

"The honor is all mine," Gabriella said as he lead her on the dance floor as the music continued. Their friends watched on the dance floor as Troy and Gabriella danced together holding each other as they looked like they were the happy married couple.

"That looks like one happy couple out there," Taylor said to Chad as they danced, "Those two are a match made in heaven."

"Yeah they sure do babe," Chad replied as they continued to dance.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
_

"I was thinking about something Troy," Gabriella replied dancing with Troy.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked.

"I was thinking about how much a lot has changed since the last six months when I first moved to Albuquerque to live with my mom. I never expected my parents getting back together, I never expected them getting remarried again and I never in my wildest dreams imagine seeing you again after more than twelve years apart. We have history together and that is something that is special. You will always be a big part of my life because if I haven't met you all those years ago I don't know what would happen now. I never thought fate could work in mysterious ways and within these last six months we survived a lot that people would face within years together."

"Six months doesn't seem like a long time we reunited and met each other again but being apart for all those years apart of me still remembered you after all those years Gabriella. I never realized that when I was five years old I found the person who inspires my heart and meant the world to me. I never thought when I was five years old that the day I got adopted I thought I lost a piece of my heart when I left you at St. Luke's. Twelve years later when you came to East High, I regain the part of my heart I thought I left behind. We survived years apart, we survived anything that got thrown at us and now I'm happy that we can finally move forward."

"And I have the part of my past, present and future here dancing with me as proof that this is what I love most in this world," Gabriella smiled, "What matters is right now."

"Right here, right now and I just want to say that I love you Gabriella Montez," Troy smiled as they kissed again, "Do you know what we can do right now?"

"I love you too Troy Bolton," Gabriella said, "And what should we do right now?"

"Let's just be seventeen and in love," Troy replied as they continued to dance, "That's all I ask for."

_Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you._

_Los Angeles, California..._

Three days later, Gabriella's parents left for their honeymoon and she was going to spend the rest of the summer with the Boltons while her parents were away. She left Newport and stayed with Troy and his parents at their hotel for the rest of their stay. On the Boltons' last day in California they went to Los Angeles to do a bit of sightseeing before leaving the next day and heading back home. Troy's parents gave them permission to do a bit of sightseeing together for a little while before meeting up for dinner near the boardwalk in LA. While Troy and Gabriella finished touring downtown Los Angeles, they were walking to the bustop to head to the boardwalk when they found themselves walking pass the same orphange they met all those years ago...St. Luke's. Troy and Gabriella stopped as they spotted the children playing outside in the courtyard on a sunny afternoon having fun while they spotted the nuns making their usual runs around the courtyard.

"Some things don't change do they?" Gabriella replied, "It seems like yesterday we were behind theses gates like one of those kids inside there playing and waiting to be adopted."

"Yeah and just yesterday we were five years old playing in that same courtyard with all those other kids," Troy said holding her hand, "Why does it seem like whenever we make our way to Los Angeles we find ourselves here at the place where it all began?"

"You could say that this our halfway point...whenever we were apart we made a promise to somehow always come back to this place because despite moving forward St. Luke's will always have a special place in our hearts."

"It does because it was on days like this where you find special friends for life," Troy and Gabriella stared at two little kids who looked about five years of age playing catch. They stared at the little girl with caramel brown hair and a boy with dark brown hair laughing and playing with each other. They both smiled at the kids as they thought back to the same time all those years ago. "It does seem like yesterday...I'm suddenly staring at a reflection of how it all began all those years ago."

_FLASHBACK..._

_"Thank you…Troy," Gabriella slowly smiled, "Thank you…for getting my ball back."_

_"You're very welcome," Troy smiled, "Why are you playing alone? Don't you have any friends?"_

_"People don't like to be my friend because they treat me different," Gabriella sighed, "Unlike you…other kids like you Troy and I don't want to be alone without any friends. Other kids pick on me a lot because I don't like to say much and they hurt my feelings."_

_"That's wrong for other kids to do that to you Gabi they shouldn't and it's mean for them. I don't like it when other kids say mean things about me and it hurts my feelings…but they shouldn't do that to you too. You don't let other kids hurt your feelings okay Gabi?"_

_"Okay then I won't Troy…I'll try to be brave like you."_

_"If other kids pick on you…then you tell me and I will protect you okay? I'll be your friend from now on and I will not let other kids make you feel sad and you don't have to be alone anymore promise? I promise I won't let anyone make fun of you and I will protect you Gabi?"_

_"Does that mean…we're friends from now on? Will you be there no matter what Troy?"_

_"It's a promise…that since we're here from now on I'll be your friend and you can talk to me all you want okay," Troy smiled as he and Gabriella continued to play ball. After the two of them finished playing, they went to the playground away from the other kids alone as the two were sitting watching the other kids play._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Excuse me mister can I have my ball back please?" Troy looked down at his feet as he saw the little girl they were staring at standing in front of the gate look at them, "My red ball is at your feet can you give it to me please?"

"Oh yeah I'm sorry here you go," Troy smiled handing the ball back to the girl, "Hope you have fun kid."

"Thank you," the girl smiled as she turned to her friend, "Hey Tommy I got the ball back!"

"Come on Kimberly let's play again I still have to keep count!" they heard the little boy yell back to the girl, "Thank you for giving my friend back her ball!"

"Hope you have fun," Gabriella replied as the girl named Kimberly ran back to her friend Tommy who was waiting in the courtyard, "Now that seems like a similar scene all those years ago doesn't it Wildcat? Feels like yesterday is suddenly painting a picture in front of us."

"Come to think of it reminds me of someone I knew long ago Gabi. It reminded me of two kids long ago who became lifetime friends thanks to a simple ball. Now look at us twelve years later on the other side of the fence looking back at yesterday doesn't it?"

"It's always about yesterday and the day before that," the two turned to find a nun as she collected some mail from the mailbox that the staff forgot to collect this morning, "Sometimes fate has a way of making people travel back to the beginning. Children like young Tommy and Kimberly have special bonds that extend beyond love and friendship that I feel will last a lifetiime and for all eternity."

"So much you can learn about that huh?" Troy asked, "We could say we found ourselves in a similar place like all those kids years ago."

"It was great because being back here it seems like everything comes full circle once again." Gabriella smiled at the nun, "Someone reminded us years ago that God has special plans for all of us and that one day we'll understand what they are. I believe that once you find out what it is then you come back and thank him for that."

"That's what all the children here believe and they would always ask me...Sister Kathryn," the nun replied as the both of them stared at the nun they met all those years ago, "Like Tommy and Kimberly I too have been blessed to met many children but I could never forget two children in particular who formed a special bond and I prayed every night if those two children ever found each other again."

"You could say for them everything came full circle," they both replied, "And that God did have plans for them to somehow find their kindred spirits back to each other."

"Thank you for reassuring me I hope everything worked out for them," Sister Kathryn replied as she smiled at Troy and Gabriella walking back to the courtyard, "Hope that the one upstairs did succeed...it was a pleasure to have known that somehow Troy and Gabriella are a living example of that."

"Well what do you know...I think she knew that someday we make our way back here," Troy smiled holding Gabriella's hand, "So much for Sister Kathryn and her talks of God's plans for us."

"She is right about us being the living example of fate and kindred spirits," Gabriella smiled as they kissed, "Come on let's catch the bus before we're late of meeting your parents for dinner."

"Yeah mom and dad would flip if we're so are you ready?" Troy asked.

"Of course I think we're done here for now," Gabriella said as the two started walking away from the orphanage and heading towards the bustop. Inside of St. Luke's as the nuns were gathering the chidren inside the building, Sister Kathryn looked out to the street at Troy and Gabriella walking hand in hand rememebering back to the days of two children who were inseparable now together and living the future together.

"I'm glad things worked out for you children," Sister Kathryn smiled, "May God continue have plans for you in the future to be happy and in love."

_The End_

_(Author's Notes: So that is it folks the story is finally complete. I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for all the reviews sent in. I had a fun time writing this and I will miss writing this story.)_


End file.
